Amor, Sexo y amistad
by qanu-cullen-swan
Summary: Bella ya no soporta a su novio Jacob, que pasara cuando entren a la univercidad y Bella conosca a un angel de ojos verdes, sera solo un romance pasajero?... que hara Jacob ante esto?... -TODOS HUMANOS-
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

**Bella's POV**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y llevo viviendo en Forks, Washington, desde que tengo memoria, no soy de esas tipas que le encantan las compras y estar con amigas chismosas, yo soy completamente diferente me encanta lucir mi cuerpo ya que mi piercing no luciría si uso blusas que me lo tapen, por eso uso ropa con colores y estampados llamativos, amo la música sin ella no viviría, aparte yo toco una Fender Stratocaster color rojo que me encanta, mi novio Jacob Black no le gusta mucho como me visto y mi música pero aun así nos enamoramos y llevamos 8 meses juntos pero peleamos muy seguido por su actitud egocéntrica y posesiva , pero los dos iremos a la universidad mas prestigiada de Chicago la Universidad twilight, nuestro vuelo sale el próximo fin.


	2. Un angel

**CAPITULO 1 [UN ANGEL]**

**Bella's POV**

Después de nuestro vuelo tomamos una taxi para llegar a la escuela Jacob todo el camino estuvo callado no me imagino porque seguro pensaba que lo dejaría por otro en cuanto lo viera _era ridículo_.

Caminamos en silencio, nos entregaron todos nuestros papeles y números de habitación.

"_Donde te toco amor?" _Me pregunto repentinamente Jacob.

"_en la 235 y a ti?" _Conteste rápidamente.

"_en la 549, puedes creerlo esto muy lejos de ti como te voy a cuidarte"_ dijo secamente y con enojo _–va a empezar con sus celos estupidos-._

"_no te preocupes yo sola puedo, ya tengo 19, me voy tengo que desempacar y quiero ver si mi guitarra esta bien con todo eso del viaje"_ dije lo ultimo riéndome, pero vi su cara de seriedad sin ninguna expresión.

"_no se porque traes esa COSA aquí, pero bueno yo también me voy nos vemos mañana para comer"_ dijo fríamente y me beso _"sueña conmigo amor, te amo"_ dijo alejándose.

"_si sueño contigo seria una pesadilla idiota"_ murmure por debajo, no podía creer lo cínico que era y no podía creer que siguiera con el.

Caminaba hacia mi habitación pero tenia la vista en le suelo iba pensado en como dejar a Jacob tenia que decírselo ya no sentía nada solo era atracción no amor, tan sumida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta cuando fui a dar al suelo, había chocado con alguien, solo maldecía por debajo y escuche la vos mas dulce.

"_Déjame ayudarte, lo siento mucho no te vi…estaba distraído…."_decía desesperadamente cuando lo interrumpí.

"_relájate estoy acostumbrada no a pasado nada"_ le dije todavía mirando el suelo pero cuando levante la vista me tope con un ángel era el chavo mas guapo que jamás había visto _–y es estaba mejor que el mío-_ .

Me levante y me perdí en sus ojos verdes eran dos grandes esmeraldas nos quedamos callados viéndonos hasta que rompió el silencio

"_Yo…este…lo….lo siento, te lo compensare déjame invitarte algo un día de estos"_ dijo con una gran sonrisa que me estaba derritiendo_ –BELLA vuelve a la realidad CARAJO-_

"_claro porque no"_ dije sonriendo como entupida _–Ho por dios el me mata-_

"_que….bien…a por cierto soy Edward Cullen"_ me extendió la mano y yo la tome, sentí como se prendía cada parte de mi a su contacto jamás sentí algo como eso con nadie ni con Jacob.

"_Isabella Swan pero esta bien bella"_ dije sin dejar de sonreír _– PARA BELLA no seas obvia-_ .

"_claro espero verte pronto…. Me … me tengo que ir_" beso mi mejilla y sentí ponerme de mil colores sus labios eran tan sabes me pregunto si _–NO BASTA-_ me dije a mi misma, se alejo dándome miradas yo solo seguí.

"_230, 232….234 aquí esta" _tome la llave y abrí entre sin preocupaciones, no podía dejar de pensar el en Edward el era tan, tan guapo, pero me lleve la sorpresa mas grande.

"_HO POR DIOS LO SIENTO"_ terminado de decir esto cerré la puerta no puedo creer que no haya tocado esos dos chavos estaban en su momento, sentí mis mejillas arder, que e hecho


	3. Una diosa

**CAPITULO 2**

**Edward's POV [UNA DIOSA]**

Me llamo Edward Cullen y tengo 19 años es mi primera ves en la universidad junto con mi hermano Hemmett que es solo un año mayor que yo, Emmett me presentara por fin a uno de sus amigos que estará con nosotros, creo su nombre es Jasper Hale ellos dos compartirán habitación en la 239 y yo estaré solo en la 236.

Solo esperaba que a mi vecino no le molestara mi música, porque me encantaba escribir canciones, pero no especialmente baladas, yo toco una Fender Stratocaster negra que me gane en una tocada a la que asistí, por eso era muy apreciada para mi, Emmett nunca se quejo de mi música aunque algunas veces no me soporta por como soy, siempre me dice que busque a una chica que me distraiga, que deje la música y me concentre en las mujeres porque parece que no tengo vida social, para mi todas la mujeres son iguales solo se preocupan como se ven estar de chismosas y comprar ropa como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, no había nadie que llamara mi atención.

Me despedí de Emmett después de nuestra pequeña discusión de mi vida social, le dije que iría por mis maletas al Jeep,_-siempre me presumía su coche-_ yo en cambio deje el mío en New York a porque antes vivíamos ahí, mi coche era un volvo del año me dijeron que me lo enviarían aproximadamente en 4 meses.

Me fui caminando muy concertado en una nueva canción que estaba tratando de escribir pero fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que me tropecé con alguien baje la vista para mirarla-HO POR DIOS que chica- tenia una blusa que dejaba mostrando su abdomen perfecto y pude ver una pequeña nota musical es su ombligo tenia un piercing genial y con sus vaqueros a la cintura, ladeé la cabeza tenia que salir de mi trance de estupidez.

"_Déjame ayudarte, lo siento mucho no te vi…estaba distraído…."_comencé a decir parecía un estupido pero ella me interrumpió.

"_relájate estoy acostumbrada no a pasado nada" _dijo mirando al suelo pero cuando levanto la vista –DIOS eso ojos chocolate- era muy hermosa rápidamente se levanto, no miramos un largo rato me perdí en sus ojos, no podía creerlo eran tan profundos. No podía ser un TONTO entonces rompí el hielo.

"_Yo…este…lo….lo siento, te lo compensare déjame invitarte algo un día de estos_" tartamudee y no dejaba de sonreír –NO SEAS PENDEJO- me dije a mi mismo.

"_claro porque no"_ me dijo sonriendo –Su sonrisa mataría a cualquiera-.

"_que….bien…a por cierto soy Edward Cullen" _me presente y le extendí la mano cuando la tomo sentí su calidez y sentí una atracción- LO SABIA ella es diferente-.

"_Isabella Swan pero esta bien Bella" _me dijo sonriendo. Me quede callado un segundo y luego recordé que tenía que irme.

"_claro espero verte pronto…. Me … me tengo que ir_" volví a tartamudear y la bese en la mejilla –¡QUE E HECHO QUE VERGÜENZA!- antes de arrepentirme me fui me despedí con la mano y la deje, era tan suave.

De camino al Jeep no la saque de mi mete ella era muy diferente se veía diferente. Llegué a la camioneta y saque todo de regreso entre y vi a mi hermano con otro tipo me imagine que seria Jasper, entre y Emmett empezó.

"_porque as tardado tanto Eddie" _me dijo Emmett, odia que me llamen así.

"_no me llames Eddie sabes que lo odio"_ le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

"_vale. Pero no as contestado porque tardaste tanto"_ siguió insistiendo, maldito chismoso me preguntaba si no fue mujer en su vida pasada.

"_me encontré con alguien FELIZ"_ le dije secamente, el solo sonrío y me dijo.

"_PORFIN dime que fue una chica y era linda, no me digas que la cagaste…"_ soltaba rápidamente pero fue interrumpido –GRACIAS A DIOS-

"_déjalo respirar no seas así con Edward, por cierto HOLA perdón por no saludar"_ Jasper me estiro su mano y yo la tome.

"_gracias, Jasper"_ sonreí y deje las cosas a un lado.

"_hay hermanito cuando conoces mujeres te vuelves un idiota"_ dijo entre carcajadas.

"_no es verdad"_ conteste rápidamente.

"_entonces dime como la conociste"_ dijo con una sonrisa, Jasper solo me miraba dudoso.

"_la tire cuando iba caminando"_ dije murmurando.

"_NO MAMES"_ los dos dijeron en unísono y se rieron como nunca.

"_ya cállense no fue para mucho!!" _dije enojado.

"_Por dios como no lo va a ser jaja la tiraste Edward tonto"_ soltó Emmett entre risas.

"_lo siento amigo pero eso fue muy tonto"_ dijo Jasper riéndose. Los dos e tiraron y rodaban de risa –MARABILLOSO-.

"_pero me gane una CITA con ELLA"_ solté rápidamente por el enojo, un silencio inundo la habitación.

"_QUE TU ¿QUE?"_ dijeron los dos con caras de sorpresa.

"_Lo que oyeron la invite a tomar algo"_ dije con dignidad.

"_te lo acepto"_ dijo Jasper sin salir de su sorpresa.

"_¡si!"_ conteste con una gran sonrisa.

"_no lo puedo creer merece una foto" _dijo Emmett como si fuera a llorara y luego se río_ "pero era linda?"_ dijo con duda.

Los dos me miraron fijamente –PAR DE CHISMOS-solo sonreí tan solo de recordarla y empecé.

"_si era tan hermosa, eso si nada común era diferente, sus ojos me perdí en ellos y su cuerpo POR DIOS vestía tan sexy…."_ No pude continuar una bola de carcajadas volvió a sonar los mire con el ceño fruncido, pero desapareció rápidamente.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO- recordé lo que dije parecía un niñito ilusionado y cursi.

"_NO, no yo no dije eso…. Bueno no quería…… quería decir eso NO"_ tartamudee pero eso no mejoro nada, seguían riéndose.

"_no puede ser oíste como sonó eso…" _decía Jaspers sin aliento por tanta risa.

"_mi Hermanito se a enamorado que lindo"_ decía Emmett dando vueltas en el suelo y riéndose.

"_YA BASTA me gustaría verlos a ustedes"_ dije furioso.

"_lo siento es que eres un meloso estupido"_ dijo sin parar de reírse

Yo solo me senté en le sillón que tenia a un lado y suspiré –HERROR- se cagaron mas risas, escondí mi cara en mis manos y sabia que esto iría para largo y no lo dejarían pasar.


	4. Perdon

**CAPITULO 3 [PERDON]**

**Bella's POV**

"_lo siento mucho entra por favor"_ oí una vocecita tímidamente.

"_lo siento si quieres me voy solo dejos mis cosas "_dije tímidamente abriendo la puerta.

"_NO quédate, no quiero que tomes mala impresión"_ me dijo y me ofreció céntrame. el tipo solo me miraba con recelo, quien en su lugar no lo haría. Pero ella continúo.

"_mi nombre es Alice Brandon y el es Marco"_ señalando al tipo que estaba parado alado de una mesa_" veo que seremos compañeras de cuarto, Rosalie llegara en cualquier momento"_ me dijo sonriendo.

"_me voy nos vemos luego nena"_ dijo Marco fríamente a Alice y se marcho sin antes darme una mirada de odio no pude controlar un escalofrío que Alice noto.

"_lo siento el solo esta molesto ya se le pasar"_ me dijo sonriendo y ayudándome con mis cosas ella era bajita de pelo negro y delgada _"creo seremos las mejores amigas"_ soltó rápido yo solo la mire con sorpresa –no me odia por interrumpirla- me quede pensativa quien era ese tipo un novio? Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

"_el era un amigo, queremos ver si funciona algo mas que solo amistad"_ me decía mientras sacaba mi ropa. Ella era lista como supo que le preguntaría eso, le iba a contestar pero fui interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió repentinamente.

"_te veo en la comida Aro"_ decía una tipa alta y rubia desde la entrada me imagine ella debía ser Rosalie, se despidieron en un largo beso y luego cerro la puerta llego hasta nosotras y nos saludo.

"_HOLA perdón por eso soy Rosalie Sullivan"_ dijo con una sonrisa ella parecía modelo de revista con un cuerpo de envidia.

"_hola Rose"_ Alice corrió y la saludo _"ella es nuestra nueva compañera se llama…."_se quedo callada y recordé -no le dije mi nombre-.

"_perdón olvide presentarme soy Isabella Swan pero solo díganme bella"_ dije con una sonrisa.

Me ayudaron a desempacar y estuvimos platicando eran muy agradables las dos, Alice me invito a salir de compras yo por no ser mala acepte ella se puso a dar brinquitos y aplaudiendo, en ese transcurso no me di cuenta la habitación era enorme tenían una sala, cocina, y 3 cuartos cada uno con baño.

Les platique sobre Jacob y de mi relación con el y les sorprende que después de tanto no lo aya dejado aun, en ese transcurso le tuve mucha confianza en ellas, Alice me platico toda su historia con Marco y que trataban de llevar su relación a mas que amigos, Rosalie nos dijo que llevaba 3 meses con su novio Aro, pero que era muy celoso entonces no disfrutaban mucho, entre platicas y platicas mi estomago hizo un sonidito de que tenia hambre yo me puse roja –que vergüenza- me tape el estomago. La chicas solo se rieron y salimos todas a comer ya habían pasado 4 horas como no me di cuenta.

Les dije que las vería en el restaurante de la escuela que tenia que ir por Jacob sino se enojaría, ellas me comprendieron y también se fueron por sus parejas.

Estuve buscando la habitación de Jacob hasta que di con ella toque a la puerta y me recibió con una sonrisa

"_lista para comer"_ me abrazo y me beso en la frente

"_si, muero de hambre, por cierto conocí a unas amigas te importaría que comiéramos con ellas_" le dije levantado la vista a su cara

"_claro que no"_ me dijo sonriendo

Le devolví la sonrisa y nos fuimos caminando hasta el restaurante, tomados de la mano, tenia que admitirlo cuando Jacob se portaba cariñoso y atento me sentía muy bien con el, ese si era el Jacob del que me enamore.

Entramos y vimos que era como una plaza alrededor tenia restaurantes de diferentes tipos.

En una mesa no tan lejana pude ver a Rosalie, Alice, Aro y Marco, cuando nos vieron Alice empezó a mover las manos, yo solo camine hasta ella entre risitas.

Nos paramos frente a su mesa mientras Jacob se presentaba a todos y los demás hacían lo mismo, yo desvíe la mirada para admirar la plaza pero mis ojos se detuvieron en una mesa que estaba a dos mesas de distancia de la nuestra era, era….

Edward mirándome fijamente mientras uno de los 2 tipos que lo acompañaban le murmuraba algo, a lo que hizo una mueca.

El compañero que tenia alado Edward era grande y musculoso –no digo que Edward no tenga músculos –pero el tenia mas, era de pelo negro y ojos café.

Alado de este tipo musculoso, estaba otro de la misma complexión que Edward-pero no tan guapo- el tenia le pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Logre ver que sus amigos miraban fijamente a las chicas, les di la espalda y Jacob me beso el la mejilla, me sentí incomodísima.

"_voy por la comida amor, que te traigo"_ me decía Jacob con una sonrisa.

"_una hamburguesa estaría bien"_ terminando de decir se paro y se fue.

Aro y Marco hicieron lo mismo. Después de unos minutos la mesa se lleno con un silencio. Voltee para ver a las chicas y preguntarles que pasaba, pero vi que tenían la vista pegada en la mesa de Edward se miraban fijamente con eso tipos extraños.

Forcé mi garganta emitiendo soniditos, ellas voltearon pero en sus caras se veían iluminadas.

"_OK… me dirán porque tanta alegría"_ les pregunte con una sonrisa

"_no has visto a los bombones de la mesada de allá"_ dijo Alice señalando discretamente la mesa.

"_no se si sean unos bombones" _dije mintiendo_ "pero es Edward y sus amigos"._

"_LOS CONOCES"_ me gritaron las dos.

"_bueno solo a Edward me lo encontré camino a la habitación"_ me sonroje al decir esto.

"_tenemos que conocerlos"_ dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa malévola

"_pero ustedes…y...yo ….ya…ya…." _dije tartamudeando –YA TENEMOS NOVIO- pensé para mi.

"_lo sabemos pero eso no, no lo impedirá"_ dijo Alice con la misma sonrisa de Rosalie _"CHARLA DE CHICAS ESTA NOCHE_" grito Alice.

"_porque tanta emoción chicas" _nos dijo Marco.

"_am… am… cosas de chicas"_ dijo Rosalie riendo.

"_a qui tienes amor"_ me dijo Jacob y me paso mi comida.

Jacob se acerco mas a mi y paso su mano por mi cintura-espero Edward no lo note- pero lo que hizo no le lo esperaba empezó a besar mi cuello. Yo solté una risita histérica.

"_que te pasa amor"_ me dijo Jacob pegado a mi cuello.

-TENGO QUE SAFARME DE EL- _"no puedo comer si sigues con lo que haces"_ trate de decírselo lo mas tierno posible.

"_lo siento"_ Jacob se río _"puedes comer ya"_ terminado de decir esto se separo de mi –POR FIN-.

El rato de la comida me la pase bien después de lo incomodo que fue estar con Jacob de esa manera, Marco se disculpo por lo de hace rato, yo tuve que decirle que fue mi culpa.

Rosalie empezó a bostezar –MENTIROZA-. Solo quería llevarme al cuarto para empezar con sus preguntas y planes.

"_bueno chicos yo los dejo tengo mucho sueño"_ dijo Rosalie estirándose _"chicas si no se vienen y me quedo dormida ustedes dormirán fuera"_ nos dijo amenazadoramente –TRAMPOSA, valla escusa de mierda-.

"_OK…OK…"_ Alice levanto las manos como rindiéndose.

-MALDICION- _"esta bien yo voy también"_ dije haciendo muecas.

Jacob me jalo y me dio un apasionado beso, tuve que correspondérselo para que no se viera evidente.

"_cuídate espero nos toque juntos en algunas clases mañana"_ dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa.

"_nos vemos"_ fue lo ultimo que dije por que estaba siendo arrastrada por dos demonios.

**[Jeje* adoro Alice y a Rose] espero les guste]**

**[gracias amigas por ayudarme con mis borradores las amo]**

**XD**

**mUuaCk….**

**Los quiero a todos…**

**X3**


	5. La familia

**CAPITULO 4 [LA FAMILIA]**

**Edward's POV**

"_dime hermanito como le vas a hacer para que "bella" te haga caso"_ me pregunto Emmett con sarcasmo.

"_no lo se, no lo se"._

"_Emmett tu hermano siempre es así de cerrado"_ grito Jasper desde la cocina.

"_NO y te CALLAS"_ le conteste malhumorado.

"_OK….OK…"_ Jasper Salio de la cocina con las manos en alto.

"_¡TENGO HAMBRE! Vamos a comer POR FAVOR"_ Emmett hacia pucheros tocándose el estomago.

"_SI…!!!"_ Jasper hacia lo mismo _"no hay nada en el refrigerador"._

"_OK pero cállense "._

Los tres salimos rumbo al restaurante, cuando llegamos nos sorprendimos parecía una gran plaza pero con tiendas de pura comida.

"_PERFECTO hay mucho de donde elegir"_ Hemmett levanto las manos y sonreía abiertamente.

Nos sentamos en la primera mesa que encontramos, Emmett traía medio restaurante en una bandeja,-ESO SI ES COMER-.

"_no es mucho Emmett"_. Dije señalando su gran plato.

"_hasta crees apenas es una entrada_". Dijo con un pesazo de pizza en la boca.

Jasper y yo solo reíamos de verlo tan entretenido en su comida. Nosotros solo pedimos una pizza y la compartimos. Estaba tan concentrado peleándome con Emmett lanzándonos papas fritas pero Jasper nos interrumpió.

"_HEY EDWARD"_ dijo rascándose la cabeza _"bella es delgada de pelo castaño, trae unos pantalones a la cadera y una ombliguera negra y una perforación con una nota musical"_

"_SI como lo supiste yo no te di tanto detalle" _dije con una sonrisa muy amplia.

"_mira atrás de ti" _dijo agachando su cara.

Yo seguía sonriendo pero al voltear, se borro toda esa alegría cuando la vi –NO…NO COMO PUEDE ESTAR CON ESE IDIOTA- no cabía en mi asombro, un tipo alto de piel café caoba la sostenía de la mano.

Ella me volteo a ver y nos vimos a los ojos creo que ella tampoco me esperaba, estaba en SHOCK no la dejaba de mirar, vi como el tipo que la acompañaba se paro con otros dos que estaban con ella en la mesa.

Me voltee y vi a Jasper y a Emmett mirando fijamente la otra mesa chasque los dedos, y vi como salieron de su trance.

"_si no cierran esa boca se le meterá una mosca"_

"_hermanito ves a las bellezas de aquella mesa"_ Emmett dijo mordiéndose un labio.

"_te apoyo amigo" dijo_ Jasper chapándose un labio

"_par de CALIENTES"_ me daban asco.

"_no te encantaría tenerlas para ti solas y llevarlas a tu habitación y…." _

"CALLATE EMMETT NO ES PARA TANTO" dijimos Jasper y yo.

"_tienes un problema amigo"_ Jasper le decía mientras le aventaba su tenedor.

"_HO POR DIOS MIRA ESO"_ Emmett me golpeo.

"_ya lo se relájate es…" _pero me interrumpió con su perfecto vocabulario.

"_NO PENDEJO ESO"_ agarro mi cabeza y la volteo.

"_HIJO DE PUTA"_

Ese tipo estaba besuqueándola del cuello y su barbilla –MALDITO- no lo culpo ella era tan irresistible, pero NO. Vi como ella le decía algo y el se separo de su cuello-QUE ALIVIO- solo sonreí por el echo de que no la tocara mas.

"_creo tenemos competencia"_ Dijo Emmett murmurando y golpeando mi brazo.

"_no me digas"_ le conteste sarcásticamente

"_no enserio ya viste como la beso"_ se notaba no entendió mi sarcasmo.

"_ya lo se IDIOTA"_ dije golpeando hombro _"es SARCASMO"._

"_Haa!!" _

Todo ese rato no podía dejar de pensar en bella. Estaba decidido haría lo posible por ganármela no dejare que nadie se me interponga. Hemmett y Jasper se levantaron por un helado, después de eso yo perdí el apetito.

Pude ver como las chicas se levantaban y se despedían sentí una punzada en mi estomago cuando Bella se despidió de aquel tipo. –PORQUE- .

Me quede un rato mas con lo chicos pero decidí dejarlos solos y me fui a mi habitación, prefería estar un rato solo quería pensar en lo que paso hoy y en lo que haría por tener a Bella.

-MALDICION- deje mis cosas en la habitación de Emmett mañana iría temprano por ellas buena escusa para levantarlo temprano, entre y me deje caer en la cama.

**Amo tanto a Emmett es tan lindo O_o XD… y un poquitín tonto, siento decirles que pasaran varios capis mas antes de que deje a Jacob jaja* pero la cosa se pone caliente…**


	6. pervercion

**CAPITULO 5 [PERVERCION]**

**Bella's POV**

"_VAS BELLA SUELTA"_Rosalie me acorralaba contra una pared

"_va chicas relájense son solo chicos"_ dije levantando las manos a la defensiva _"que va ustedes ya tienen déjenlos en paz"._

"_alto señorita el mío solo es un acosador que quiere andar conmigo"_ dijo Alice frunciendo el seño y sacando la lengua.

"_NO digas que el tal Edward no te llamo la atención se te escurría la baba cuando lo veías"_ Rosalie caminaba hacia el sillón _"NO TE ENCANTARIA TIRARTELOS"_ dijo aventándose al sillón.

"_¡NO!"_ dije con frustración que solo piensan en SEXO.

"_MmMmM... claro que si"_ Alice se mordía su dedo.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS- estas tipas estaban mal, como es posible que solo piensen así.

"_NO MAMEN que tanto les cruza por la cabeza"_ dije enojada

"_mira Bella te seré sincera"_ oír decir a Rosalie un poco deprimida-que pasara-"_ya que eres mi amiga te contare" _hizo una pausa _"llevo tiempo con Aro y se que es porque es un tipo buenísima onda y lindo pero si fuera por mi lo mandaría al demonio"_-ESTO ME DABA MIEDO_-"el y yo queríamos llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel, pero el no pudo y cuando digo NO PUDO, ES QUE NO SE LE PAR…"_

"_OK YA ENTENDI"_ dije rápidamente no quería seguir oyendo eso.

"_primero pensé que era porque no era atractiva para el_" su tono era triste pero enojado-COMO NO VA A SER ATRACTIVA_-"pero el me pidió otra oportunidad y yo de PENDEJA se la di, la segunda ves que lo intentamos"_ guardo silencio y lo supe interpretar rápido.

"_valla y que hiciste" _dije un poco confusa.

"_yo me enoje tanto con el, pero el insistía e insistía le dije que fuera con un doctor para que lo ayudara y míranos llevamos así desde un mes"_ solo muy enojada.

Por la forma en que Alice miraba me imagine que ya sabía.

"_y tu Alice porque tanta urgencia"_ pregunte con pena.

"_las mujeres tenemos necesidades y creo que ya estoy lista"_ dijo muy orgullosa.

"_y que tal tu no te sientes lista"_ me pregunto confusa.

-TRAGAME TIERRA POR FAVOR_-"yo… este…. Yo…."_

"_suéltalo Bella"_ me obligo Rosalie

"_bueno es que no hace mucho Jacob me lo pidió pero siento que con el no será nada especial quiero a alguien que me llene por completo"_ termine de decir eso y sentía mis mejillas arder.

"_como EDWARD"_ dijeron en unísono

"_no lo se, el es… digo se ve especial"_

"_hazte un favor y ayúdate amiga"_ Alice sonaba muy sincera.

"_lo Hare"_

Después de eso nuestra plática termino, y cada una se fue a su cuarto para descansar ya que mañana teníamos nuestro primer día de clases, no dormí muy bien que digamos estuve muy pensativa.

"_arriba Bella el primer día la primera impresión anda despiértate"_ la vocecita chillona de Alice no podía ser tan importuna.

"_ya voy… Que hora es"_

"_las 5:45" _

"_pero que… no mamen es demasiado temprano las clases empiezan a las 8"_ dije adormilada y sumiendo mi cabeza en la almohada.

"_tenemos que arréglanos y eso es tardado"_ logre oír a Rosalie.

"_ya voy… ya voy"_ me levante como pude de mi cama.

"_OH POR DIOS BELLA"_ vi la cara horrorizada de Alice

"_Ahora que?"_ dije confusa

"_mírate, mira esas ojeras BELLA por dios" _puso sus manitas en mis papados y los estiro

"_Ouch"_

"_y eso no es nada comparado con lo que Hare"_ dijo con una sonrisa que daba miedo –QUE QUIERE DE MI-

"_OH NO"_

"_OH SI"_

Alice escogió mis vaqueros negros a la cadera y una ombliguera roja, con mis tenis negros.

"_tienes puras ombligueras?"_ me pregunto.

"_tienes que jugar a la Barbie conmigo"._

"_calla y contesta"._

"_se si no luciría el"_ dije señalando mi perfo.

"_tenemos que ir de compras si!"_ dijo dando brinquitos

"_que…NO ni madres"_

"_ahora te callas necesitas mas ropa"_

"_pero me gusta mi ropa"_

"_no dije que te la quitaría solo compraremos mas, prometo comprarte la ropa adecuada para tu perfo."_

"_bien… eso espero" _

Rosalie me ayudo con mi pelo y el maquillaje, mis ojos se veían tan profundos con ese delineador negro y las sombras rojas que no se notaban tanto para que no se viera cargado.

Las chicas si sabían de estas cosas, las abrace y les di las gracias tome mi mochila y nos despedimos teníamos clases en edificios diferentes. Empecé a leer mi horario.

_-Química 8:00 – 9:00_

_-Lengua 9:00 – 10:30_

_-Matemáticas 10:30 – 12:00_

_-Historia 12:00 – 13:00_

_-Artes 13:00 – 15:00_

Valla el horario del lunes, me dio flojera leer el de toda la semana pero pude ver que la ultima clase en toda la semana era Artes y eran dos horas eso era bueno.

Cuando entre a la clase de química vi a alguien que no esperaba.

"_HOLA BELLA"_ me saludo un hombre de ojos esmeralda.

"_EDWARD"_ sonreía como estupida –BASTA BELLA- no podía dejar de sonreír.

"_ven siéntate conmigo"_ y me hizo una seña con el dedo para que fuera pero vi como una rubia de sentaba a su lado. No pude evitar fruncir el seño.

"_lo siento esta ocupa…."_ La tipa se lazo a Edward y lo beso.

Pero quien se cree que es –PINCHÉ ZORRA- . Pero vi como Edward la apartaba y le limpiaba la boca. Tuve que soportar no reírme que vergüenza estaba pasando esa tipa.

"_QUE HASCO"_ dijo mientras se terminaba de limpiar _"quien te crees para besarme y aparte ni siquiera te conozco"_ dijo con enojo.

"_pero yo vi como me mirabas no digas que no quieres nada conmigo guapo, por cierto me llamo Tania"_ dijo encimándosele mas, se eso era ser sexy entonces yo lo era y eso ya es decir mucho.

"_mira no se si necesitas lentes pero ni en sueños me fijaría en ti"_

"_ya lo veremos pronto te darás cuenta"_ y se fue.

"_valla eso si es tener pegue"_ dije riéndome.

"_calla, que les pasa a todas hoy, Salí de mi dormitorio y se me encimaron 3 tipas"_ me dijo frustrado y con una mueca de dolo.

Yo solo reí mas y me senté a su lado, tomamos la clase pero no me concentraba, el dulce aroma que soltaba era embriagador y debes encunado nos dábamos miradas.

"_MIRA TENGO TODAS LA CLASES CONTIGO"_ dijo sonriendo y señalando su horario y el mío, esto debe ser una broma estoy con el tipo mas guapo que jamás conocí.

"_aaww"…_ no pude articular palabra ere imposible cuando el sonreía así.

"_am... creo que no es bueno… supongo…" _me miro con esos ojos esmeralda llenos de tristeza.

"_NO ES FANTASTICO….digo genial….tu entiendes". _

"_enserio eso es bueno"_ dijo dándome un sonrisa torcida –ME MATA ESTE TIPO-.

Las demás clases la pase muy bien con Edward platicamos de nuestra familia me contó que vino con su hermano Hemmett y su compañero de habitación que era Jasper, eso creo. Cuando tratabas a Edward se notaba que era muy simpático.

"_supongo que somos amigos?"_ me dijo mitras salíamos de nuestra clase para ir a la siguiente.

"_claro por que no"_

Caminamos platicando de lo que nos paso en la infancia, el me dijo que su hermano lo golpeo solo por ofenderlo, no recuerdo muy bien que le hizo ya que me distraía mucho cuando estaba con el, su aroma era una droga. Cuando le iba a contar mi anécdota, note que se tenso levante la vista –NO, DEMONIOS CON EL NO POR FAVOR…NO- al llegar al salón Edward se paso y me dejo como si no me conociera solo pude ver que se sentó en una mesa de hasta atrás.

Como es posible todo iba muy bien, sentí unos brazos rodearme.

"_hola"_ fue lo ultimo que dije y ente en el salón.

**Jeje mis amigas así son creo que peores XD **

**Espero les guste mi capi… jeje***

**Esperare sus coments con ansia XD**


	7. Primer dia, primeras zorras

**CAPITULO 6**

**Edward's POV [PRIMER DIA, PRIMERAS ZORRAS]**

"_ARRIVA HUEVON"_ una fuerte vos me saco de mis sueños y sentí unos brazos fuertes que me tiraron de la cama.

"_aaah"_ trate de agarrarme con algo pero fue imposible di de cara en el suelo –PUTA MADRE- _"como entraste Emmett y que haces aquí y que hora es"_ dije mientras me levantaba poco a poco un dolor de pecho me invadía –valla madrazo que me metí-.

"_hay hermanito tu nuca cierras la puerta con llave e vivido 19 años contigo, son las 7:00 y dejaste tus cosas en mi dormitorio y ESTORBAN SABES Y….."_

"_CALLATE"_ ya entendí dije lanzándole una almohada.

"_Jasper ya se fue pero solo vine para… para… para… PARA MOLESTAR SIII"_

"_déjame en Pas"_ me volví a acostar pero sentí que me jalaban de mis pies _"OK…OK ya entendí ya voy"_ tenia que pararme o terminaría lleno de moretones, me senté sobre la cama mitras miraba con odio a mi hermano.

"_vale te dejo me tengo que ir nos vemos para comer?"_

"_si…"_

"_sale nos vemos"_ me arrojo la almohada con mas fuerza y golpeándome en la cara. Lo vi despedirse con la mano cruzando la sala.

"_ESTUPIDO MARICON"_ dije gritando hacia la sala.

"_TE OI, ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI IDIOTA"_ Emmett grito desde la sala y luego oí la puerta azotándose.

-MIERDA- que e hecho, me quede congelado y en estado de SHOCK sobre la cama, no le debí gritar, debí murmurar, los recuerdos que me en menos de un minuto me invadieron sobre lo que mi hizo Hemmett cuando lo ofendí.

_FLASHBACK_______________________________

_Hoy era uno de los partidos de hockey mas importantes de la preparatoria que teníamos, Emmett era el capitán de equipo yo lo seguía como su delantero._

_Teníamos un descanso de 15 minutos para el segundo tiempo, Emmett daba instrucciones al quipo._

"_vamos muy bien solo necesitamos cubrir mas y planear un nuevo ataque"_

_Todos asentimos y dejamos que el nos dijera el plan, quedaban 10 minutos Emmett agarro una pelota y se puso a practicar yo solo lo observaba, siendo tan grade como podía tener tata agilidad, ¡JA! Lo vi pisar la pelota y casi da al suelo yo no pude contenerme mas y solté en risas._

"_PENDEJO" decía entre risas, pero en menos de un minuto sentí como impacto en mi una pelota, caí al suelo hincado tomándome el estomago del dolor "HIJO DE PERRA QUE TE OCURRE PENDEJO" dije sin aliento. En cuanto levante la cara solo vi una pelota aproximándose a mi cara medio segundo después sentí el impacto. mi cara se doblo y caí al suelo._

"_ANDA DILO OTRA VES" pude oír a Emmett gruñendo. _

_Después de eso vi una multitud rodeándome, me levantaron y me limpie la sangre que corría por mi boca._

"_no" le conteste escupiendo._

"_mas te vale, todos a jugar parece que mi hermanito no podrá terminar esto" dijo entando en la cancha._

"_lo siento Edward pero es el mejor del equipo no puedo sacarlo" dijo el entrenador mientras me entregaba una bolsa con hielo "será suspendido terminado el partido" dijo finalmente_

"_NO POR FAVOR DEJELO ASI" sabia que si lo suspendían terminaría en el hospital o MUERTO._

_El entrenador solo me dio una mirada de duda pero luego asintió, pase todo el partido sentado y 3 semanas con un moretón en la cara._

_FIN FLASHBACK_______________________________________

"_NOOO!!!" _

Me arregle para ir a clases no podía dejar de pensar que me haría, y si me tiraba de la ventana o… o … o me tiraba toda la comida enfrente de media escuela para que se burlaran de mi, o publicaba la foto de cuando yo….NOO… es imposible…

Salí del dormitorio y me dirigí a mi clase, al salir una tipa "rúbea" se podía decir se paro enfrente de mi.

"_hola soy Jessica"_ dijo besando mi mejilla.

"_bien por ti no me inmersa"_ dije haciendo una mueca y la deje atrás. Apenas di 5 pasos y sentí que me tomaban del brazo.

"_hola guapo me llamo Paola, que tal si me invitas a salir y nos conocemos más" _puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me guiño un ojo.

"_me parce que no"_ dije quitando sus manos _"búscate a alguien mas"_ me aleje de ella lo mas rápido posible –QUE CHINGADOS OCURRE HOY-.

"_HOLA amigo"_ volteé con una cara de fastidio _"soy Pamela quieres…."_

"_Mira no me interesas así que deja de chingar"_

"_pero…pero..."_

"_NOO"_

Fue un alivio cuando entre al salón este día será un asco lo predecía. Me senté y pude ver a un ángel cruzar la puerta sonreí como idiota y le grite.

"_HOLA BELLA"_ levante el brazo para llamarla –NO EDWARD- esperaba no ser tan obvio.

"_EDWARD" _dijo muy sonriente –por dios que sonrisa-

"_ven siéntate conmigo"_ le indique que se acercara con un dedo, necesito a esa chica y será mía. Bella camino hacia mí pero una tipa rubia se sentó junto a mi –MALDITAS OXIGENADAS-.

"_lo siento esta ocupa…."_ Pero sentí sus labios chocar con los míos su lengua trataba de entrar pero yo la aparte, y me limpiaba su baba.

"_QUE HASCO"_ termine de limpiarme y continúe _"quien te crees para besarme y aparte ni siquiera te conozco" _solté enojado

"_pero yo vi como me mirabas no digas que no quieres nada conmigo guapo, por cierto me llamo Tania"_ dijo encimándoseme [DIUG].

"_mira no se si necesitas lentes pero ni en sueños me fijaría en ti"_

"_ya lo veremos pronto te darás cuenta" _y se fue.

"_valla eso si es tener pegue"_ dijo Bella riéndose.

"_calla, que les pasa a todas hoy, Salí de mi dormitorio y se me encimaron 3 tipas"_ hice muecas solo de acordarme.

Bella se sentó junto a mi olía tan rico a fresas, ella y yo cruzábamos miradas debes en cuando ella empezó a escribir y vi su horario lo tome y empecé a reconocer las clases tome el Mio y lo compare son iguales.

"_MIRA TENGO TODAS LA CLASES CONTIGO"_ le dije muy emocionado mostrándole nuestros horarios juntos.

"_aaww"…_ ella no articulo palabras pensé que no quería estar conmigo y tenia que comprobarlo.

"_am... creo que no es bueno… supongo…"_ la mire un poco decepcionado

"_NO ES FANTASTICO….digo genial….tu entiendes"._ Una sonrisa ilumino su cara.

"_enserio eso es bueno"_ no pude evitar sonreír todo iba bien.

Las demás clases le conté sobre mi hermano y su compañero de cuarto y de lo que hacia aquí, ella me contó de sus amigas Rosalie y Alice, Bella era muy simpática no puedo creer que la conociera.

"supongo que somos amigos?" tenia la urgencia de saber si ella quería una amistad conmigo así tendría mas tiempo y motivos para estar cerca de ella.

"_claro por que no" _

Sonreí ampliamente y nos fuimos caminando hacia la siguiente clase ella miraba al suelo con un leve sonrojo la asía verse adorable, pero cuando levante la vista toda expresión se borro de mi cara –ESE IDIOTA- su novio estaba en la puerta esperándola supuse que tenia clase con nosotros. Ella se quedo en la puerta y yo me pase al salón no quería ver esa escena.

Tome la ultima mesa del salón y me senté, lo sabia este día estará del asco puse mis codos sobre la mesa y hundí mi cara en mis manos. Que frustración tenía.

**Que le hará Emmett?... si tienen ideas díganmelas porfa XD tiene que ser vergonzoso y humillante (cuando un oso se enoja SE ENOJA XD)…**

**Los amo espero les guste….**

**BESOS…. Jeje***


	8. Algo para recordar

**Antes de que empiecen una NOTA cuando cante la canción escúchenla no la pasen de largo, achúchenla como va en el fic… XD (es solo una opción ) **

**CAPITULO 7**

**Bella's POV [ALGO PARA RECORDAD]**

"valla no espera verte por aquí" dije metras me sentaba y Jacob lo hacia junto a mi.

"te ves decepcionada no estas feliz de que estemos en esta clase juntos y en que otra te toco" dijo interrogándome.

"no, es bueno que estemos junto enserio" –QUE FALSA SE MAS REALISTA- "y me faltan historia, matemáticas y artes…" dije con miedo de que estuviera esas 4 horas conmigo.

"que bien" –HO MIERNDA NO- "estaremos en matemáticas e historia en artes te dejare yo tengo química" –BIEN SON SOLO 2 HORAS CON EL- "nos veremos a la hora de comer" me beso y tuve que contestar –necesito zafarme- en eso entro el profesor y Jacob se alejo.

La clase fue aburridísima y más cuando Jacob me contó todo lo que hizo que hueva a quien le importa. Caminamos callados a la clase de matemáticas pero tomados de las manos. Volví a ver a Edward sentarse hasta atrás, pero Jacob me llevo a la mesa que estaba justo enfrente de la de el, cuando volteé para verlo el me dedico una sonrisa y yo solo la devolví con frustración.

Estábamos muy concertados –bueno Jacob si- yo no podía teniendo a Edward atrás, de repente sentí como un pequeño borrador golpeo mi cabeza. Voltee y vi a Edward lanzándome un papel lo abrí y empecé a leer y dispuesta a contestar.

_-oye Bella a tu novio no le caí bien verdad me mira con odio-._

_-no lo se el es muy raro a veces-._

_-entonces nunca me dejara invitarte algo, si no lo olvidaste te tire y prometí invitarte algo-_

_-como olvidarlo santo madrazo que me di-_

_-lo siento, de veras pero me dejaras invitarte algo?-_

_-si pero tendrá que ser un día que Jacob este de buenas-_

_-trato pues, am… perdona ser metiche pero estará en las siguientes 4 horas-_

_-jaja no solo en esta y ya en artes se ira- _

_-OK… am otro favor tiras el papelito a la basura jeje-_

Me levante de mi lugar con una gran sonrisa y camine hasta el bote, Jacob me miraba confuso pero luego sonrío, termino mi martirio y me despedí forzosamente de beso con Jacob.

Mientras veía como se alejaba sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura.

"_¡BUU!"_

Me puse tensa y voltee pero cuando voltee vi que el seguía con las manos en mi cintura, podía sentir las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi piel, pero el estaba a unos centímetros de mi cara.

Solté una risita histérica y el se separo de mi.

"_lo siento mucho"_

"_no…. No hay pro… problema"_

En la clase de Artes el profesor nos dijo que en dos horas era suficiente para crear una canción y presentarla.-VIEJO PENDEJO me tarde años EN TERMINAR MI CANCION "SOBER"- no podía cree que quisiera que hiciéramos eso.

"_Vamos pónganse en parejas y comiencen" _dijo el profesor muy serio y dando palmadas _"tienen todos los instrumentos aquí para que comiencen"_

Tenía razón parecía una tienda de música. Pero con quien trabajaría no conocía a nadie.

"_hey Bella trabaja conmigo"_ me grito Edward que venia con una guitarra en la mano.

"_claro pero sobre que haremos la canción"_ pregunte con mucha duda.

"_no te preocupes e estado tratando de hacer una canción que va mas o menos así"_

Tomo la guitarra y empezó a tocar era como country mezclado con pop. –impresionante-. Tenia tantas ganas de decirle que yo también tocaba pero decidí que seria en otro momento.

_Oh the wind whistles down_

_the cold dark street tonight_

_and the people they were dancing_

_to the music vibe_

_And the boys chase the girls_

_with the curls in their hair_

_And the shy tormented youth sit_

_way over there_

_And the songs they get louder_

_each one better than before_

"_bueno solo llevo hasta ahí no tengo mucha imaginación"_ dijo con una mano en su cabeza _"es que este no es el tipo de música que suelo tocar decidí hacer algo nuevo, pero creo que se oiría mejor si la cantara una mujer puedes tu tu…."_

"_claro yo cantare"_ dije sonriendo de que me aceptara y me dejara cantar con el.

El empezó a tocar de nuevo y yo trate de cantar, después de las 4 veces me logre aprender su pedazo.

"_bueno una ultima"_ dijo y empezó a tocar. Yo me deje llevar por este estilo nuevo y cante.

_Oh the wind whistles down_

_the cold dark street tonight_

_and the people they were dancing_

_to the music vibe_

_And the boys chase the girls_

_with the curls in their hair_

_And the shy tormented youth sit_

_way over there_

_And the songs they get louder_

_each one better than before_

El dejo de tocar pero yo seguí cantando la inspiración se vino como una suave brisa.

_and you're singing the songs_

_thinking this is the life_

_and you wake up in the morning_

_and your head feels twice the size_

_where you gonna go_

_Where you gonna go_

_where you gonna sleep tonight_

_and you're singing the songs_

_thinking this is the life_

_and you wake up in the morning_

_and your head feels twice the size_

_where you gonna go_

_where you gonna go_

_where you gonna sleep tonight_

_where you gonna sleep tonight_

"_GUAU como…. Como lo lograste" _me miro con los ojos como paltos.

"_no lo se solo me deje llevar pero mira que te párese esta parte también" _comencé a contar otra ves estaba llena de inspiración no se si era por que estaba con el.

_So you're heading down the road_

_in your taxi for four_

_And you're waiting outside Jimmy's front door_

_But nobody's in and nobody's home till four_

_So you're sitting there with nothing to do_

_Talking about Robert Riger and his motley crew._

_and where you're gonna go and where your gonna sleep tonight_

"_y luego vuelvo a cantar el coro te parece bien"_ dije con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa de triunfo.

"_CALRO por dios te llevo minutos y a mi días no puedo creerlo APARTE DE SER HERMOSA ERES ENCANTADORA_" se levanto de la silla y se quedo estático.

"_gracias"_ –me dijo estas cosas encantadoras?- _"tu también…. Digo es genial tu música y yo…. tu comprendes"_ dije agachando la cara y sentí mi cara arder. Sentí unas manos en mi barbilla que me hicieron levantar la vista. Me quede en SHOCK estaba a menos de 5cm de sus labios –BESALO AHRORA BESALO- _NO, NO DEBO_ -HASLO BELLA- _NO MALDITA CONCIENCIA._

Pero antes de poder decidir sentí un pequeño roce en mis labios –HO SI MAS…POR FAVOR- abrí lentamente la boca y sentí su aliento, era tan dulce. Nuestras lenguas empezaron a moverse de un tierno beso pasamos a un apasionado beso, no pude resistir mas y mordí su labio jalándolo hacia mi.

"_OUCH"_ se separo de mi con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"_lo siento no debí… no volverá a suceder"_ aunque me encanto su beso no podía, no debía, pero el era tan embriagador. Empecé a ver a mí alrededor para comprobar que nadie nos vio.

"_no te preocupes nadie nos vio, lo siento yo tuve la culpa"_ me miro a los ojos y se SONRROJO ¡EL!, no lo podía creer.

"_seguimos siendo amigos no quiero perderte…. Bueno perder nuestra amistad"_ me miro con ansia mientras se mordía su labio – ¡QUE SEXY SE VE!- .

"_no te preocupes"_ y lo abrace sus músculos eran tan grandes y bien formados, me pregunto si no solo sus músculos eran grande sino también su… -CALLATE BELLA BASTA- juntarme con Alice y Rosalie me hacia mal y eso es preocupante.

"_gracias"_ me susurro en mi oído _"que te parece si continuamos"_ dijo deshaciendo mi abrazo y tomándome de los hombros.

"_claro" _

Terminamos de acoplar la música al resto de la canción y la ensayamos completa, había pasado una hora apenas, para mi fueron siglos teniendo a Edward junto a mi. Entro el profesor y empezó.

"_bien muchachos una hora es suficiente quien termino"_ dijo juntando sus manos, pude notar que la mayoría de la clase acabo –ellos si son creativos- _"con eso me conformo pasen por favor"_ dijo señalando a dos tipas.

Sentí a Edward ponerse tenso, acaso serian esas las oxigenadas que lo acosaron esta mañana, de solo pensar eso me hervía la sangre, pero tenia que saber.

"_que tienes"_

"_esas son las malditas acosadoras de las que te hable"_ dijo con un tono frío, pero luego se río.

"_que te parece tan divertido"_

"_solo mira"_ y señalo al frente.

Las tipas estaban guiñando y haciendo señas hacia donde estábamos, trataban de llamar la atención de Edward, pero de una ridícula manera, eso era caer bajo. Terminaron de cantar, con sus odiosas voces chillonas [diug], estaba tan concentrada con Edward criticando la canción que una vos nos saco de nuestra conversación.

"_Cullen y Swan"_ nos indico con la mano para que pasáramos.

"_MIERDA"_ dijimos los dos y luego nos reímos.

"_lista"_ dijo sentándose y estando listo para empezar.

"_OK… VA"_ la música empezó a sonar yo estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia por que pero como pude cate.

Oh the wind whistles down

the cold dark street tonight

and the people they were dancing

to the music vibe

And the boys chase the girls

with the curls in their hair

And the shy tormented youth sit

way over there

And the songs they get louder

each one better than before

and you're singing the songs

thinking this is the life

and you wake up in the morning

and your head feels twice the size

where you gonna go

where you gonna go

where you gonna sleep tonight

and you're singing the songs

thinking this is the life

and you wake up in the morning

and your head feels twice the size

where you gonna go

where you gonna go

where you gonna sleep tonight

where you gonna sleep tonight

So you're heading down the road

in your taxi for four

And you're waiting outside Jimmy's front door

But nobody's in and nobody's home till four

So you're sitting there with nothing to do

Talking about Robert Riger and his motley crew.

and where you're gonna go and where your gonna sleep tonight

and you're singing the songs

thinking this is the life

and you wake up in the morning

and your head feels twice the size

where you gonna go

where you gonna go

where you gonna sleep tonight

and you're singing the songs

thinking this is the life

and you wake up in the morning

and your head feels twice the size

where you gonna go

where you gonna go

where you gonna sleep tonight

where you gonna sleep tonight

**[ N/a: ****Amy MacDonald****This Is the Life****]**

Terminado la canción toda la case se lleno de aplausos Edward y yo solo sonreíamos de emoción, terminado la clase Edward me felicito y me acompaño hasta la puerta.

"_adiós Bella" _

"_vale cuídate… te veo mañana?"_ me beso en la mejilla.

"_tal ves si no tengo practica" _

"_ah OK" _

Se alejo despidiéndose con la mano, yo caminaba como una idiota hacia mi habitación, al llegar a la puerta pude ver a dos tipas dando brinquitos –ESTO ESTARA BUENO-.

"_BELLA"_ gritaron las dos, corrieron hacia mi y me abrazaron.

"_que pasa, por que tanta emoción" _dije sonriendo ellas contagiaban TODO.

"_NO BELLA TENEMOS QUE CONTARTE" _dijo Alice aplaudiendo.

"_vale las escuchare"_ me senté en el sillón y ellas en el suelo, sabia que esto iría para largo así que decidimos encargar pizza.

"_BIEN COMENCEMOS" _dijo Rosalie entrelazando sus dedos.


	9. Solo tu y yo

**CAPITULO 8**

**Rosalie****'s POV [SOLO TU Y YO]**

Toda la tarde me la pase increíble ya que me toco con aquel tipo musculoso llamado Emmett, creí que era un sueño peno ¡NO¡ todas las clases con el TODAS bueno con acepción de las ultimas 2 horas.

No podía olvidarlas mientras caminaba de regreso a mi habitación me debatía entre decirle a las chicas sobre lo que paso o no decirles nada no quería ilusionarme pero esos recuerdos….

_FLASHBACK_____________________________________________

"_bueno ya que te conozco mejor… quieres hacer algo divertido?" me dijo con una sonrisa y un vos súper seductora._

"_claro por que no" _

_Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y jalo fuertemente, creí que me llevaría al salón pero no fue así, pasamos el salón pero el seguía guiándome._

"_a… donde vamos" pregunte riéndome nunca me había volado una clase y menos con un chavo._

"_a mi lugar especial" dijo riéndose, se detuvo frente un salón era el ultimo y parecía que ya nadie lo usaba "vamos entra" prendió la luz y pude ver unos vasos cerveza y un torres 10 –esto estará interesante-._

"_quieres con coca-cola o solo…" _

"_con -coca- estaría bien "_

_Paso como media hora aproximadamente estaba tan confundida solo veía media botella vacía y todo un cartón de cerveza tirado. Estaba sentada junto a Emmett mientras tenía un vaso e la mano y mi cabeza en los hombros de el._

"_Y dime que hace una chica tan encantadora y hermosa como tu con un idiota como yo" dijo riéndose y dando un trago a la botella._

"_no… no eres un idiota eres guapísimo y me encantas" –POR DIOS si estoy mal digo incoherencias o no?- ._

"_eso esta mucho mejor" ya estábamos ebrios –ENCERIO- se volteo hacia mi cara y me empezó a besar._

_Yo dejada por la emoción del momento sentí sus manos recorrer mis piernas, sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuello, sentía como mordía mi cuellos y lo recorría con la lengua. Ya no podía, mas apasionada tome por enfrente de su pantalón y empecé a desbrocharlo._

_Me levanto como si fuera una pluma y me coloco sobre el escritorio, me acerco mas a su cuerpo y en mi entre pierna podía sentir su erección. Mi blusa ya hacia en el suelo, sentía sus labios desesperados lamer todo, empecé a deslizar mi mano dentro de sus boxer y cuando llegué solo lo oí gemir._

"_te gusta" dije mientras me bajaba del escritorio._

"_me encanta" dijo jalándome y pegándome mas a el, desabrocho mi pantalón y recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos, saque mi mano mi me volví a recargar sobre el escritorio, empezó recorriendo me abdomen con la lengua, no pude evitar soltar un gemido._

_Decidí darle el mismo placer que me estaba dando, lo empuje y me deslice hasta su abdomen perfectamente formado, baje sus boxer….-DIOS SI QUE ERA GRANDE ME ENCANTARA SENTIRLO- empecé a lamer sentí sus manos sobre mi cabeza, empecé a bombearlo mas rápido, sus gemidos me excitaban mas, sentí como se venia en mi boca –sabia delicioso- me levante y me beso con mas pasión, me puso en el escritorio y entro en mi._

"_mmm" gritamos los dos la fricción era tan buena con el. Me aferre a su espalda y el empezó a moverse mas rápido. No pudimos con tanto placer y clave mis uñas en su espalda y nos venimos el uno al otro, bajo su mano y despacio y la coloco entre nuestra unión._

_Separo nuestra unión y empezó a acariciarme con sus manos, no podían dejar de gemir y mover mis cuerpo al ritmo de sus manos se sentía tan bien, entro en mi y me empezó a mover sus manos mas rápido. No aguante mas me vine en el. Saco su mano y me siguió besando._

"_me encantas no me dejes"_

"_nunca lo Hare eres tan adictivo"_

_FIN FLASBACK_______________________________________

Llegué mi habitación y solo pude ver a Alice sentada y midiéndose la uñas.

"_y a ti que te pasa"_

"_es que no…. No…. No puedo"_ dijo mirando al suelo

"_que hiciste"_ dije arqueando mis cejas

"_por favor no vallas a pensar mal de mi"_ dijo poniéndose roja

"_yo de ti cuando"_ me senté a su lado y deje que me contara su historia…

-

-

-

-

"_WAUU" _dije parándome de un brinco

"_en ese caso yo también debo decirte lo que hice"_

Le conté todo mi día con Emmett, ella me abrazo y prometimos no decir nada a los chicos, luego nos encargaríamos de ellos. Dimos brinquitos de emoción por lo que había pasado, en eso llego Bella con una cara iluminada. Moria de ganas por saber pero y lo mío? No sabía como lo tomaría ella.

**Que creen que hizo Alice?... jaja* pronto lo averiguaremos…**

**Gracias Caro por la idea en un coche hubiese sido incomodo… pero ahí no XD**


	10. decente?

**CAPITULO 9**

**Alice's POV [DECENTE?]**

La mitad de mi maldito día iba de la mierda nada interesante, pero no dejaba de imaginarme que ese rubio, que vi ayer estaría conmigo. Camine ilusionándome hacia la 3 clase, bueno solo faltan 3 mas y listo me largo.

"_aquí vamos de nuevo"_ suspire y me dispuse a entrar al salón pero una vos me paralizo.

"_lo mismo digo es aburrido biología no lo crees?"_ dijo una suave vos atrás de mi.

Me voltee y pude ve los ojos azules mas profundos que jamás conocí _"si eso creo"_ dije como una idota viendo a un ángel _"no se mucho de este tema"_ me reí como tonta –JURO QUE ME OI COMO GOOFY- me tape la boca de inmediato y solo oía como se reía, que vergüenza que asía salir corriendo?.

"_que lindo pero prefiero a Minnie"_ dijo entre risitas.

Entre corriendo al salón y me senté en la mesa de hasta atrás, avente mi cuadernos y hundí mi cara en ellos –valla impresión ahora pensara que soy una idiota- me moría de vergüenza no quería verlo pero sentí una mano alborotar mi cabello, estaba tan molesta comigo misma que no tenia ganas de estar con nadie.

"_que chingados te ocu……." _Me frene era, era el –puta madre que mas podría pasarme-.

"_lo siento si quieres te dejo, quería ver si te sentías bien"_ dijo poniendo sus manos en forma de defensa.

"_bien?"_ no sabia ni que decir

"_vi que saliste corriendo creí que te paso algo"_ tenia una mirada preocupada- AVERIGUMOSLO- .

"_se lo siento… es que… fui una tonta…" _volví a hundir mi cabeza en los cuadernos.

"_no, no lo creo de ti" _

Levante la cara, lo veía con curiosidad a que se refería?. El solo sonrío –QUE HEMOSA SONRISA- y se río _"bueno tontuela tienes pareja de equipo?. tenemos que hacer un trabajo en el patio"_ señalo el pizarrón, empecé a leer lo que decía pero el me interrumpió. _"entonces quieres trabajar conmigo o tienes pareja?"_

"_trabajare contigo"_ dejo sonriendo bueno esta es mi oportunidad. Hizo una ademán con la mano para que saliera del salón y fuimos al patio toda la clase estaba en el, la mitad parecía interesarse en el trabajo y los otros se hacían pendejos. Me llevo hasta un árbol alejado y se sentó en el suelo.

"_y dime quieres trabajar o nos conocemos mejor"_ aventó sus cuadernos y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

"_perdón?"_ OK ya no entendí me esta preguntado si quiero trabaja?.

"_si quieres empezar el trabajo o platicamos y nos conocemos ya que serás mi pareja no?" _

"_platiquemos te parece?"_

"_yo encantado princesa"_ hizo otro ademán y me senté a su lado –QUE TIERNO ME LLAMO PRINCESA-

Teníamos dos horas de biología, por lo que la primera hora me la pase platicando de nuestros gustos, la familia y todo lo que se nos ocurriera, el era tan atento, tan simpático, mejor dicho era todo en uno -al diablo con Marco el será mío, el si me conquisto y en 30 minutos-. Pude ver que mucho se iban y en pocos minutos quede a solas con el.

"_veo que nos abandonaron" _dijo señalando todo el _patio "ven, una carrera de aquí al salón"_ se Levanto y me tomo de las manos para levantarme, me jalo con mas fuerza de la que no contaba y fui yo ya que caí sobre el, estando otra ves en el suelo no parábamos de reír y rodar, en un rápido movimiento el se coloco sobre mi, nos miramos fijamente. El empezó a acercar su cara hacia la mía yo cruce los brazos por su cuello y lo acerque mas, empezamos a besarnos era tan dulce y tierno, pero yo necesitaba mas.

"_nos quedamos... vamos conozco un lugar mas cómodo"_ me levanto y me llevo cargando, entramos a la institución, abrió una puertecilla y me introdujo, rápidamente puso el seguro y se dirigió a mi cuello recorriéndolo con la lengua.

"_el cuarto de servicio? Que sensual"_ dije sarcásticamente.

"_es mejor que hacerlo en publico no crees?"_ dijo sonriendo con picardía.-estaba pensando lo que yo el quería…-

"_Así que no eres el típico chico tímido y serio… eh?"_

"_solo con los que quiero"_

"_y con los que no?"_

"_quieres que sea tímido contigo"_ dijo lamiendo mi mandíbula.

"_si así eres tímido, me gustaría saber cuando no"_

"_mmm.....… te encantara" _presiono con desesperación sus labios con los míos, nuestras lenguas exploraban nuestras bocas, los sabores. Se separo de mi sin aliento y bajo por mi cuello y subió hasta mi oreja.

"_Desde que te vi hoy"_ susurro lleno de placer en mi _oreja "me prometí conocerte y tenerte". _

"_no lo desperdicies" _dije mientras desabrochaba su camisa.

"_o no créeme que no lo Hare" _

"_entonces CALLATE y sigue"_ lo jale hacia mi con tanta desesperación.

"_que rápido se rindió la señorita"_ dijo mientras lamia mi abdomen y desabrochaba mi pantalón.

"_y mi caballero es tan educado"_ dije gimiendo, el tenia la mano dentro de mi pantalón acariciándome.-eso no es suficiente veamos hasta donde es capas de llegar-.

"_es todo principito"_ dije tratando de contener los gemidos de placer que me causaba.

"_Así que quieres mas?"_ saco su mano y bajo su pantalón con todo y boxers.

"_yo te enseñare"_ lo tome fuertemente entre su entrepierna y baje sensualmente, comencé a besarlo lentamente para que sintiera frustración.

"_solo trágatelo"_ se recargo en la pared y tomo mi cabeza _"ASLO YA"_ solo eso me falto, comencé a lamerlo desesperadamente mientras lo bombeaba con mi boca, sus gemidos ayudaron mucho, regrese a su boca, el estaba tan lleno de placer como yo.

Me despojo de mi blusa y lamió mis pechos, en un movimiento rápido quede frente a la pared metras el recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, soltamos un gemido cuando entro en mi, la fricción era tan buena, lo tome fuertemente del cuello mientras lo besaba –por que tan despacio?... no puede ir mas rápido-.

"_mas dame mas"_ decía mientras lamia sus labios –sabia que se estaba vengando-

"_no te oí que dijiste?"_ jalo me abdomen mas duro entre su entre pierna"

"_mmm…"_ esa fricción que bien se sentía _"jodeme mas fuerte"_ le roge lo necesito sentir. Comenzó a moverse mas fuerte mientras lamia mi cuello. Ya no pude mas con el placer y creó el tampoco, nos venimos el uno al otro.

Jadeando en busca de aire el recargo en la pares y me beso intensamente. _"me encantas"_ dijo separándose de mi _"yo sabia que eres especial, te seguiré viendo"_ decía dando mordiscos a mi cuello.

"_todos los días"_

Me vestí rápido esas 2 horas se fueron como minutos salimos a hurtadillas del cuartito, me dispuse a irme como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sentí una mano tirando de mi, Jasper me beso intensamente.

"_te veré luego"_ dijo cuando se separo de mi.

Me acerque a el y le mordí el labio inferior _"cuando quieras"._

Corrí asía mi habitación cada minuto que pasaba, como que mi pinché hámster corría asiendo funcionar mi cerebro, entre y vi que estaba vacía –que alivio- me senté y empecé a recordar pero una ola de dudas corrió sobre mi, comencé a morder mis uñas por mi estrés, vi como se abrió la puerta de golpe era Rosalie pero no le preste mucha atención seguía en mi mundo.

"_y a ti que te pasa" _me dijo levantando una ceja.

"_es que no…. No…. No puedo"_ me apenaba decirle baje la vista al suelo no podía verla

"_que hiciste" _

"_por favor no vallas a pensar mal de mi"_ dije poniéndome roja

"_yo de ti cuando_" se sentó junto a mi y me espero hasta que le conté todo lo que pase con Jasper –obvio sin detalles- .

"_WAUU" _dijo parándose de un brinco

"_en ese caso yo también debo decirte lo que hice"_ sonaba un poco nerviosa, la mire con curiosidad pero ella solo sonreía.

Me contó lo que hizo con ese tipo musculoso –no fui la única zorra por llamarlo así- nos prometimos no decir nada hasta que las cosas se arreglaran y a los chavos ni una sola palabra sobre lo ocurrido, luego nos encargaríamos de ellos. Comenzamos a brincar y en eso llego Bella –esa cara de tarada nadie la oculta con quien estuvo?-.

"_BELLA"_ gritamos Rosalie y yo y la abrasamos

"_que pasa, por que tanta emoción"_ dijo sonriendo.

"_NO BELLA TENEMOS QUE CONTARTE"_ dije aplaudiendo.

"_vale las escuchare"_ se sentó en el sillón y Rosalie y yo en el suelo pedimos pizza ya que Rosalie y yo moríamos de hambre-por que será-.

"_BIEN COMENCEMOS"_ dijo Rosalie entrelazando sus dedos.

-ESPERA… ALICE DETENLA- comencé a formular las reacciones que poda tener Bella y si le dábamos asco?, ¡NO!, -PIENSA ALICE RAPIDO- dejaría que las cosas fluyeran normal si encontraba algo mas con Jasper se lo contaría, por el momento no…

"_Bella nosotras dos hemos tenido…"_ empezó Rosalie, pero la interrumpí.

"_una idea nos vamos de compras todo un día entero" _solté con la sonrisa mas sincera que pude fingir.

"_¡QUE!"_ soltaron las dos, le di una mirada fulminante a Rosalie, ella entendió rápido, sabia que le explicaría después.

"_si… si"_ dijo Rosalie nerviosa

"_hay chicas tan adictas a las comparas"_ –bien Bella se la trago-.

"_si lo se pero no nos defraudaras verdad?"_ dijimos las dos.

"_no claro que no"_

Comimos platicando sobre lo que paso hoy en la escuela y las clases, no Avia mucho pero logramos hacer una larga plática. Bella miro el reloj y se disculpo ya que estaba cansada, entonces e metió a bañar y quede a solas con Rosalie.

"_que te pasa, por que no le dijiste" _dijo Rosalie.

"_claro Bella adivina me tire a un tipo que apenas conozco, y llevamos 3 días en la escuela"_ dije sarcásticamente _"si claro"._

"_bueno eso si pero a poco crees que ella no es una zorrita como nosotras?? No le viste la cara?? Para mi que ella también hizo algo_" dijo Rosalie casi en susurros

"_dejemos que el tiempo nos diga" _

**Me alegra saber que mi correo se saturo XD es genial y me doy cuenta que muchos me tienes como autor favorito e historia favorita X3 **

**Jeje***

**Muchas gracias bueno a qui tiene a Alice siendo una niña buena…**

**Pero falta Bella, el de ella tendrá un descripción mejor -(Gracias carito por la idea)- **

**Aunque me da pena decirles que tuve que hacer, para escribirlo XD…**


	11. ¡DIUG!

**CAPITULO 10 [¡DIUG!]**

**Edward´s POV**

Por dios el beso que me di con Bella fue maravilloso y lo más genial fue que ella me lo devolvió, iba caminando a la habitación de mi hermano para irnos a comer, pero no podía olvidar a Bella recordando su sabor, su lengua, necesitaba tenerla otra vez.

Entre a la habitación y note que estaba vacía –que chingados es ese sonido- miraba a todos lados y no veía nada pero y esos gemidos. Camine a donde estaba el baño que era donde se oían más fuerte. Me detuve en la puerta y vi que estaba entreabierta a empuje completamente y…

"_QUE HASCO EMMETT"_ dije cerrando la puerta de golpe _"PENDEJO CUANDO TE MASTURBES CIERRA LA PUTA PUERTA, YA NI HAMBRE TENGO"_ gritaba estresado mas bien asqueado, no tenia ni la minima idea de querer ver a Emmett jalándosela. [¡DIUG!]

"_EDWARD QUE OCURRE"_ grito Emmett.

"_que me ocurre, pues mira, me encontré a mi hermano MASTURBANDOCE"_ grite frenético.

"_a ti que te importa lo que hago, cuando llegues avisa"_ decía mientras salía del baño y se subía el cierre de sus jeans.

"_pues tu CIERRA LA PUERTA IMBECIL"_ le grite y me senté.

"_como sea… vamos a comer MUERDO DE HABRE"_ decía amarrándose el estomago.

_-¡¿QUE?!-_ después de lo que hizo tiene HAMBRE _"después de eso… tienes…. Como?..."_ no podía terminar de decir nada lo veía con la boca abierta y una expresión de asco.

"_ya me lave mis manos"_ decía mientras la agitaba _"además créeme esto es muy cansado"_ sonreía mientras se mordía la lengua y miraba hacia un lado como si recordara algo.

"_que hiciste MASA DE ANIMAL"_ lo señala con un dedo, cuando el ocultaba algo se notaba, no era nada discreto.

"_yo nada… como crees Eddie…"_ se señalaba con un gesto de inocencia pero esa sonrisa –NERVIOSO EH?- lo mire fijamente frunciendo el ceño, forzándolo a contestar _"OK… OK"_ –bingo le di- _"yo… me gusto un chica es todo y no dejaba de pensar en ella… si eso"_ movía la cabeza asintiendo.

"_y por que no le hablaste"_ pregunte aun dudoso Emmett cuando quiere a alguien lo tiene"

"_es que… es que"_ vi como se estremecía _"tiene novio" _dijo sonriendo.

Así que tenia miedo de ser rechazado, bueno lo comprendo eso me paso con Bella _"si en verdad la quieres te aseguro que la busques"_, el exhalo profundamente y sonrío.

"_gracias… pero podemos COMER" ._

"_claro pero y Jasper?"_ donde estaba ya era tarde y no lo e visto.

"_AQUÍ YA LLEGE"_ vi como entro corriendo y agarrandoce el pecho de cansancio –podría jurar que se abrochaba su camisa- _"vamos a la cafetería yo TAMBIEN MUERO DE AMBRE"_

a qui hay gato encerrado-.


	12. puta, ya vali!

**CAPITULO 11 [PUTA YA VALI]**

**Emmett´s POV**

Por dios ya no podía mas después de dejara a Rosalie, seguía tan excitado de imaginármela otra ves conmigo, entra corriendo a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpe y corrí al baño y me baje el pantalón y comencé… mmm… no podía dejar de gemir estaba caliente. Escuche como se abría la puerta principar pero me valió madres estaba tan concentrado. Pero luego vi como Edward entro y salio gritando -PUTA YA VALI-.

Trate de hablar con el, pero estaba tan enojado, mientras el me gritaba yo moría de hambre y se me ocurrió decirle.

"_como sea… vamos a comer MUERDO DE HABRE"_

Me veía asqueado entonces le conteste que ya me había lavado mis manos y que aparte estaba muy cansado, pero cuando dije eso empecé a recordar a Rosalie, pero el wey capto.

"_que hiciste MASA DE ANIMAL" _me señala con un dedo.

"_yo nada… como crees Eddie…"_ no el no debe saber nada, pero estaba tan nervioso –¡YA SE¡- _"OK… OK"_ –ESPERO SE LO TRAGE- _"yo… me gusto un chica es todo y no dejaba de pensar en ella… si eso" _

"_y por que no le hablaste"_ lo vi dudoso ¡NO! –Emmett PIENZA-

"_es que… es que"_ no pude evitar estremecerme y recordé el primer día de la cafetería el novio de la tipa que le gustaba a Edward –ESO ES… ¡NOVIO!- _"tiene novio" _dije sonriendo.

"_si en verdad la quieres te aseguro que la busques"_

Exhale profundamente satisfecho, ese pendejo se la creyó que ingenuo pero tenia que ser convincente _"gracias… pero podemos COMER"._ Enserio me moría de hambre.

"_claro pero y Jasper?_ " Pregunto mirando a su alrededor

"_AQUÍ YA LLEGE"_ vi como entro corriendo y agarrándose el pecho _"vamos a la cafetería yo TAMBIEN MUERO DE AMBRE"._

Veía algo nervioso a Jasper mientras caminábamos a la cafetería, no se escapara de mis preguntas.

**Espero les guste Emmy es tan lindo X3 (en cierto sentido)**

**Vale los dejo, espero actualizar pronto…**

**Bye…. =D**


	13. Tu mejor amigo

**CAPITULO 12 [TU MEJOR AMIGO]**

**Jasper´s POV**

Después de de dejar, a la chica mas encantadora y sexy que jamás conocí y "me acosté" corrí hacia mi habitación y no paraba de ver el reloj iba 30 minutos tarde y seguro "LA" chismosa de Emmett me acosaría con sus preguntas.

Llegué a la habitación y oí que Emmett gritaba que se moría de hambre, esa seria mi escusa.

"_AQUÍ YA LLEGE"_ entre corriendo y me abrochaba un boto que me falto pero lo disimule agachándome como si estuviera cansado _"vamos a la cafetería yo TAMBIEN MUERO DE AMBRE"._

Note como en el camino Emmett me miraba mucho –MARICON- pensé para mi. Llegando al área de comida Emmett le pidió a Edward que le trajera 2 hamburguesas 1 baso de refresco grande y papas grandes y que el pasaría por el postre cuando terminara, ya que le daba flojera pararse. Edward dijo que traería una pizza para los a lo que termine aceptando. Cuando el se fue empezó mi tortura.

"_dime amigo por que tan nervioso y cansado cundo llegaste"_ pregunto ese maldito con una gran sonrisa.

"_chismosa"_ dije mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"_OH VAMOS NO SE LO NIEGES A TU AMIGO DEL ALMA"_ dijo sintiéndose ofendido.

"_contigo quien necesite enemigos"_

"_me dirás ¡si!"_ dijo haciendo una carita de perro

"_te lo diré si dejas de hacer eso"_

"_VALE SUELTALO HOMBRE"_

Sabia que el era mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria y ahora en la Universidad, nuestra amistad Sige, así que decidí contarle. Cuando termine el se empezó a reír y lo que me sorprendió mas que entre risas el me contó que también hizo lo mismo con una tipa llamada Rosalie, pero que al estar con ella ere diferente, no era pura atracción. Emmett no cesaba sus risas y en eso llego Edward con toda la comida y dejándola en la mesa.

"_que es tan gracioso se puede saber" _pregunto cruzando los brazos.

-POR DIOS QUE HAGO- llevo de conocer a Edward 3 días y que pensara de mi si se da cuenta que… que… no tal vez piense que soy un depravado ADICTO AL SEXO _–bueno eso no-_ pero de todos modos, que diría pero Emmett empezó.

"_es que Jasper"_ decía riéndose –_PUTA ESTE YA LA CAGO- "Jasper me contó que en su clase de biología se callo al entrar y todos se rieron de el" _

Edward no aguanto y se empezó a reír, yo también lo hice pero nerviosamente. No sentamos y empezamos a comer pude ver que Emmett seguía riéndose bajito y cuando lo mire dudoso el levanto la cara y me guiño un ojo yo solo le agradecí muy bajo. Esto será un secreto amenos que las cosas se arreglen pero eso si. Alice tendrá que ser mía y no de ese idiota que la acosa se la quede.

_-NUNCA-_


	14. En cuerpo y alma

**CAPITULO 13 [EN CUERPO Y ALMA]**

**Bella´s POV**

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que llegué a esta universidad estábamos a finales de octubre y había un relajo con eso de la fiesta de Halloween. Alice estaba muy extraña igual que Rosalie, pero seguían siendo las mismas.

Edward era mi mejor amigo sabia que era muy sincero conmigo y nos contábamos todo hablábamos con el corazón en la mano. Pero yo quería que pasara algo mas con el lo deseaba tanto.

Jacob colmaba mi paciencia hasta el punto en que lo odie me desesperaba, en su clase de matemáticas había una tipa creo llamada Carolina, siempre que veía a Jacob y podía notar en su miraba que se moría por el. –por mi se lo daba con moño y todo- pero necesito deshacerme de el.

*************************

Un día no aguante mas Jacob me hizo rabiar, corrí a mi habitación después de la pelea, recordaba que siempre que me estresaba toca mis canciones. Abrí la puerta enojada y note que en la mesita junto a la puerta principal había una nota

_Bella…_

_Rosalie y yo salimos por lo de la fiesta._

_Te aseguro tu disfraz te encantara perdona por no esperarte _

_Es que no aparecías y me desespere._

_PD: regresaremos tarde no nos esperes para cenar _

_Te quiere Alice…_

La hice bolita estaba tan llena de enojo que me valió madres si volvían o no corrí a mi cuarto y saque mi guitarra, saque mi amplificador y empecé a cantar una de mis favoritas SOBER.

I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest

Or the girl who never wants to be alone

I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning

'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home

Aahh the sun is blinding

I stayed up again

Oohh, I am finding

That that's not the way I want my story to end

I'm safe

Up high

Nothing can touch me

But why do I feel this party's over?

No pain

Inside

You're my protection

So how do I feel this good sober?

I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence

The quiet scares me cause it screams the truth

Please don't tell me that we had that conversation

I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?

Aahh, the night is calling?

And it whispers to me softly come and play

Aahh, I am falling

And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame

I'm safe

Up high

Nothing can touch me

But why do I feel this party's over?

No pain

Inside

You're like perfection

But how do I feel this good sober?

Coming down, coming down, coming down

Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round

Looking for myself - SOBER (x2)

When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad

Till you're trying to find the you that you once had

I have heard myself cry, never again

Broken down in agony just tryna find a fit

Pero fui interrumpida cuando vi a Edward del otro lado de la puerta viéndome fijamente.

"_lo siento"_ dije agachando la cabeza _"no quería molestar con mi escándalo solo que cuando estoy triste eso me anima"_

"_no es ningún problema"_ dijo mientras caminaba hacia _mi "eres maravillosa Bella también tocas y nunca me dijiste y aparte tu habitación esta justo alado de la mía como es que no me dijiste?"_

¿Qué dijo? Nunca me puse a pensar en eso jamás en estos meses no me dijo de su habitación ni yo a el, pero aparte que le parecía tan maravilloso de que tocara?.

"_haa… gracias pero que es tan maravilloso de que toque?_" pregunte amarrándome la cabeza.

"_es una Fender Stratocaster_" pregunto con ansia.

"_si, es un regalo muy preciado para mi"_. Le di la guitarra para que la viera pero el solo la tocaba y no dejaba de verla

"_no puedo creerlo yo también toco y una igual a esta, solo que la mía es negra"_ me la devolvió y yo lo miraba como una idiota ese ser perfecto no cabe en este mundo, aparte de lo sexy que es también ama la música como yo.

"_pero dime Bella, por que estabas triste"_ se veía en su cara tanto dolor y tristeza. Odiaba velo así pero el sabia cuando yo le miento y tuve que decirle la verdad.

Mientras me oía detalladamente yo caminé hacia la mesa de centro para dejar mi guitarra, me asegure de que no se cayera y regrese para encarar a Edward, pero se me olvido guardar lo mas importante LOS PINCHES CABLES me enrede en ellos y espere para caer al suelo pero una manos me sostuvieron por la cintura, Edward me levanto, pero por lo torpe que soy me volví a caer llevándome a el conmigo.

Los dos reíamos en el suelo por lo que había pasado, nos detuvimos al ver que de tanta risa el estaba sobre mi y a unos centímetros de mi cara _–ES AHORA O NUNCA BELLA-._

"_ya no aguanto esto Edward"_ lo jale lo mas fuerte hacia mi y comencé a besarlo, sonreí el no se opuso a mi beso y me lo contesto.

"_te tardaste mucho"_ dijo cuando se levanto y estiraba una mano para ayudarme.

Me puso pegada a la pared y empezó a besarme dulcemente. Mis brazos se fueron alrededor de su cuello y alcancé el cielo cuando sus manos viajaban por mis piernas. Finalmente descasó su mano izquierda en mi cadera derecha, mientras su mano derecha se dirigía hacia el final de mi pantalón.

Se fue directo hasta el centro de la excitación. Me acarició ahí lo cual me trajo una enorme oleada de placer, me causó soltar un gemido.

Sus labios se movían en contra de mi piel cuando sus ambas manos viajaban hasta el nudo que sostenía mi pequeña ropa. En cuestión de segundos, el nudo estaba desatado y estaba lentamente escurriéndolo fuera de mi cuerpo, rozando con sus dedos mi piel cuando lo hacía. Llevó sus besos hasta el hueco de mi cuello. Se quedó ahí un rato, succionando y lamiéndolo, antes de que continuara su camino cuerpo abajo.

Sacó la lengua y me lamió en el centro de los pechos. Se apartó un poco y capturó mi pezón erecto del pecho izquierdo con su boca, mientras pellizcaba el otro con sus dedos. Gemí en extremo placer y arqueé mi espalda hacia él. Sonrió contra mi seno y luego cambió.

Cuando terminó, continuó lamiendo y besando mi estómago. Jadeé cuando su lengua entró en mi ombligo. _-Dios, este chico tenía talento-._

Le quité sus pantalones de manera de que estuviera totalmente desnudo, me llevo a la cama cargando sin dejar de besarme, me acostó y bajo por mi estomago nuevamente. Besó mis labios mojados, haciéndome gritar su nombre. Levanto la vista y me dio una sexy, y traviesa sonrisa, luego volvió a lo suyo.

Esta vez empezó a lamerme. Su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris antes de que me entrara. Su lengua entraba y salía, mientras su pulgar tocaba mi clítoris. Empecé a bajar las caderas hacia él, no pudiendo conseguir lo suficiente.

Él sólo continuó hasta que mi flujo se liberó. Lamió toda secreción mía antes de venir y besarme fuertemente en los labios.

"_¿Ves lo bien que sabes?"_ susurró contra mis labios. Cerré mis piernas contra su cintura y me giré de manera que estuviera encima de él.

"_Mi turno"_ dije con una sonrisa. Cogí mi dulce tiempo besando su pecho. Cuando conseguí llegar a su pezón, lo mordí juguetonamente, ganándome un gemido de él. El sonido era música para mis oídos. Me encantaba conseguir esa reacción en alguien tan perfecto como él era..

Bajé hasta su erección y mis ojos se agrandaron. _Era muy grande, y toda entera para mí._ Besé la cabeza, ya teniendo un poco de blanco líquido en ella. Luego lentamente puse mi boca en toda la cosa entera. Miré a su cara para ver sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza echada hacia atrás. Empecé a balancear mi cabeza hacia arriba y abajo. Sus manos fueron a mi cabeza para sostenerme abajo con toda su erección en mi boca. Me movía y succionaba más y más rápido hasta que él gimió mi nombre y se vino en mi boca.

Su sabor era fantástico, todo lo que hice fue sonreírle. Me agarró y forzadamente nos giró de manera que él volvía a estar encima de mí, y estaba en posición para mi entrada.

Me penetró lentamente y gemí su nombre.

Se movió y en un movimiento rompió mi virginidad. Cubrió mi boca con la suya para amortiguar el gemido. Se quedó perfectamente tranquilo, permitiéndole a mi cuerpo que se ajustara a su tamaño. Cuando me dejó respirar otra vez, le urgí a que siguiera.

Rápido, el dolor fue reemplazado por un intenso placer. Empezó lentamente pero luego empezó a coger velocidad cuando besaba mi cuello y pecho, y luego mis labios también.

"_Más… más rápido, Edward. Oh, Dios, más"_ chillé. Él hizo lo que se le ordenó y yo enrollé mis piernas en su cintura para estar incluso más cerca de él. Él se movía más y más rápido a la vez que masajeaba mi clítoris con sus dedos.

Finalmente, era demasiado para soportar y chillé su nombre cuando todo salió de mí. Me dio una última estocada y se vino también.

Colapsó encima de mí, ambos respirábamos con dificultad, y una ligera capa de sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos.

"_Te amo"_ le dije.

"_Dios, yo también te amo"_ respondió _"Bella, prométeme que no me lastimaras dejándome ilusionado"_

"_jamás lo haría, te amo tanto"_ le di un pequeño beso en los labios

"_pero ese idiota de tu novio_" dijo con una vos muy apagada y llena de odio.

"_yo me encargare de el pero necesito hablar con una tipa" _sabia que si Carolina me ayudaba todo saldría bien.

Me abrazo fuertemente sobre el y me quede dormida tanto placer me dio sueño, tenia junto a mi al hombre de mis sueños y era mío, no lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

____________________________________________________________________

**Espero le aya gustado, PERDON por no actualizar pronto es que mi papa puso un programa que se llama CONTROL DE PADRES y bloqueo fanfiction (T_T) entonces tengo que buscar un Cyber y con esto de la influenza en México donde DEMONIOS encuentras uno abierto es un milagro… **

**Pero bueno falta muchos capítulos mas, en una historia de amor siempre hay una tragedia… **

**Solo imagínense la cara de Eddy en la montaña rusa jeje*…**

**PD: si no actualizo pronto ya saben por que tratare que sea cada 2 días a lo máximo 1, (un día si un día no) OK… BESOS LOS AMO… (=3)**


	15. Confeciones y alcohol

**CAPITULO 14 [CONFECIONES Y ALCOHOL]**

**Edward´s POV**

Desperté eran las 2:45 de la madrugad, sentí el calido cuerpo de Bella en mi pecho y sonreí, se veía tan feliz, tranquila y sexy, me pare con mucho cuidado no quería despertarla, saque de su mochila un pedazo de papel y una pluma.

_Bella…_

_Amor siento no despertar contigo tenemos que _

_Arreglara las cosas, para poder estar juntos._

_Te amo tanto necesito tenerte pronto en mis brazos _

_Otra vez, no podré esperar._

_Edward._

La deje junto a la mesita de noche, me vestí y salí con mucha cautela, no tenia que caminara mucho, entre a mi habitación y cunado cerré la puerta empecé a dar brinquitos – ¡si como MARICON!- Pero llegué a mi cama y apreté mi cara contra la almohada y grite.

"_TE AMO ISABELLA SWAN, TE AMO TANTO, ERES LO MAS MARILLOSO QUE ME PASO, ¡WAAAA!" _

Lo sabia era un exagerado, pero no me importa tengo al ángel mas maravilloso y es mío.

Paso una semana era viernes y Emmett me dijo que tenía una sorpresa, Bella y yo nos mandábamos cartas y miradas y obvio no desperdiciábamos los descansos, pero tuve que decirle que este viernes no estaría con ella, lo que se e hizo raro es que me dijo que también sus amigas la necesitaban.

Llegué a mi habitación, note un aroma peculiar – ¡ALCOHOL!- camine y vi a Hemmett sirviendo tres vasos

"_Edward ven amigo"_ decía Jasper con la mano _"una ves al año no hace daño"._

"_y esto por que?... que ganamos" _pregunte mineras me sentaba en el sillón.

"_hermanito, solo disfruta hace cuanto que no hacemos esto_" dijo sonriendo y pasándome un vaso.

Lo mire confuso_ "nunca lo hemos hecho" _–pinché drogadicto que se trae-

_**************__**3 horas después**__**************_

"_te lo juro hermano me tire a la maestra de español en prepa" _ decía Emmett mas ebrio que nunca, trato de pararse por la botella ya eran 5 o 6 o 7 no me acuerdo.

"_perate wey…"_ y estaba fuera de lugar me pare tambaleando y dándome vuelta todo _"yo primero_" tome la botella.

"_whi… whi… whisky" _decía señalando la etiqueta.

"_corre, yo también quiero"_ Jasper estiraba la mano como bebe.

"_MIA… WEY ES MIA"_ abrace la botella y los fulmine con la mirada.

Hemmett se paro y abrió un caja y saco otras 2, le dio una a Jasper volvimos a tomárnoslas todas y de repente Hemmett empezó a llorar.

"_Edward ya se que eres mi hermano ya no puedo ocultarlo mas"_ me abrazo y dejo todo su peso sobre mi –mendiga vaca-.

"_ya se que eres FEO pero te quiero como estas tranquilo"_ le di palmaditas en la espalda, podía oír a Jasper reírse y vi como se callo de sillón pero seguía riéndose.

"_¡NO!"_ dijo empujándome _"NO WEY… me acosté con…"_ y soltó en llanto.

Por un momento cruzo por mi mente Bella, ¡no con ella no!.

"_pendejo con ella"_ lo miraba con asco.

"_sus curvas, su actitud tan seductora no me resistí, ya llevamos así 3 meses" _se hincó y sollozo.

"_eres un depravado ¡NO ME TOQUES¡" _

"_NO FUI EL UNICO TAMBIEN JASPER" _

"_¡¿Qué?!"_ no podía creerlo mi ángel, ella revolcándose con eso idiotas.

"_NO… HIJOS DE PUTA"_

"_pero no todas las oxigenados son como ella, ella es ella" _

Oí por un momento un rechinido ¡¿Qué?! "_espera BELLA no es oxigenada es castaña"_

"_BELLA? Quien es esa, no pendejo se llama Rosalie"_ dijo mirándome dudoso y tambaleándose cuando se levanto.

"_SHHH" _oí a Jasper _"pinché CHISMOSA Alice no tenia la culpa"_ dijo dándole un codazo a Emmett.

"_ALICE?" _lo mire dudoso.

"_es mi hadita" _caminaba hacia nosotras con la botella en la mano y apoyándose en los sillones para no caer.

Me relaje, mi ángel no era una zorra. Camine hacia el sillón con una sonrisa y me desplome, en el apoye mi cabeza y dormí.

***************

Cuando desperté me dolía chingón la cabeza, apenas recordaba algo pero lo que si no se me olvido fue la discusión, voltee para buscar a los demás, Hemmett en el suelo y Jasper en otro sillón.

Maldita peda la de ayer, me levante como pude, pero ese dolor me mataba, me legraba que fuera sábado, no aguantaría la escuela así.

Camine fuera de la habitación necesitaba aire fresco para despejarme un poco, pero una caja hizo que fuera al piso.

"_pero que demonios" _me levante con el doble de del dolor. La caja tenía una etiqueta, la arranque de mala gana y la leí.

_Chicos…_

_El balie de disfraces es el domingo_

_Los esperamos, muy ansiosas espero_

_Les guste estos, cada disfraz dice para _

_Quien es…_

_Besos las chicas…_

Valla otras locas acosadoras, levante la caja y me dispuse a entrar a la habitación otra vez pero algo me sorprendió,

"_BIEN… JASPER YA LLEGARON"_ Emmett no tenia ni un indicio de cruda, me arrebato la caja y entro, lo veía con la boca abierta entre y le pregunte.

"_como…. Como es posible" dije agarrando mi cabeza._

"_lo siento hermanito pero no es la primera ves que lo hago y me e puesto peores"_ decía sonriendo y acercándose a Jasper que parecía estar igual.

"_cierto Edward debería de contarte todo lo que hacíamos en prepa" _Jasper abrió la caja y le aventó a Emmett una bolsa con una traje azul marino.

"te este es para ti" y me dio otra bolsa pero con un traje negro. El de Jasper era de color verde.

"bueno y esto de que se trata" pregunte alzando la bolsa.

"_así se me olvido, lo que platicamos ayer… mi "mi novia" se llama Alice, igual que Emmett pero la de el se llama Rosalíe… no se como llamarlo por que ellas tienen novio y pues estamos la forma perfecta para que estemos juntos"_ Jasper decía muy tranquilo y con esperanza en su vos. _"por lo que nos dijiste ayer se nota que tu también"_ me señalo con el dedo y luego se río _"que ironía"._

"_bueno sentimentales mañana es la fiesta ya cada uno tiene su disfraz"_ Emmett sonaba tan emocionado

Lo que no me cabía duda es que ellos al igual que yo teníamos los mismos planes con la chicas, jamás las dejaríamos ir.

_-FIESTA DE MIERDA-_

_-PEDA DE MIERDA- _

____________________________________________________

**Lo prometido es deuda otro capi disfrútenlo y ya saben la razón por si me tardo en actualiza PERDONENME SEEE!!!!**

**Jeje***

**=3**


	16. Confeciones

**CAPITULO 15 [CONFESIONES]**

**Bella's POV**

**[Perdón amiga por no sacarte tanto en el fic. Tendrás tu final feliz promesa =D]**

Tenia que hablar con aquella tipa, lo haría saliendo de biología y aparte no podré estar con Edward mi… mi… "amigovio" ese no es el caso, Rosalie y Alice dijeron que tenían que hablar seriamente conmigo, seguro era para lo de la fiesta, Edward me dijo que también tenia que ir con su hermano y su amigo, se me hizo un poco raro, pero son hombres apostaba mi alma a que beberían alcohol.

Espere frente al salón y vi como salían Jacob y carolina platicando, Jacob se despidió y se fue, me acerque despacio a carolina.

"_tu eres carolina"_ le pregunte –ya se que era obvio-.

"_si porque? Y tu eres…." _Pregunto con el seño fruncido.

"_soy la "novia" de Jacob… puedo hablar contigo"_ le pregunte lo mas relajada posible.

"_mira amiguita si piensas que me alejare de el ni se te ocurra"_ dijo de un modo irritado.

"_¡NO!… relájate necesito que…"_

"_no necesitas nada y créeme cuando bajes la guardia…"_

"_¡JODER! Déjame hablar contigo" _

"_yo no tengo que hablar nada contigo"_ diciendo estos se fue

"_maravilloso" _me dije a mi misma que carácter tiene, idéntico al de ese idiota, son uña y mugre.

Me fui riendo de la elocuencia que pase, llegue a mi habitación, estaban la chicas sentadas tomando -¡CERVEZA!- este mundo cada día se pone mas de cabeza.

"_hola chicas y desde cuando les gusta tomar?"_ pregunte señalando ambas botellas.

"_ven Bella tenemos que hablar"_ Alice señalo una silla un medio de ellas dos, me senté un poco nerviosa no sabia que iban a decirme.

"_Bella, te lo diré sin rodeos"_ empezó Rosalie quien tomo mi mano "_no me importa que pinces de mi amiga, pero tengo que decírtelo, llevo 3 meses con Emmett, que es en el donde encontré todo, y va en serio TODO_" pude ver la sinceridad con la que me hablaba pero 3 meses y Aro… pero ella continuo

"_ya se lo que vas a decir, Rosalie como es posible tienes novio y vas y te revuelcas con otro, con quien te encanto tener todo tipo de actividades sin olvidar el SE…"_

"_ROSALIE"_ grito Alice.

"_que le digo la verdad o tu no se la dirás" _

"_CALLATE ROSE, miara Bella al igual que Rose yo también encontré a alguien que me de todo, no especificare VERDAD ROSE"_ vi como la fulminaba con la mirada.

"_espero lo tomes bien, pero como te hemos dicho antes Aro y Marco pues no… tu sabes, perdón si nos tardamos en decirte pero ya no podemos y mas si nos vas a ver con ellos mañana en la fiesta"_ Alice se encogió de hombros.

Por dios, que me acaban de decir… ósea yo venia a una platica de amigas sin tener que mencionara a los chicos y… y… justo lo que yo algún día les diría sobre Edward y yo… ya no aguante mas la risa, no se de que fue, me empecé cagar de risa y solo podía ver a Rous y Alice viéndome como si estuviera loca. Sentí como la silla se iba para atrás y caía, pero aun así seguí riéndome y rodando en el suelo.

"_BELLA, BELLA"_ podía oírlas a las dos gritar y levantándome.

"_Bella estas bien que te pareció gracioso"_ pregunto Rosalie agitándome por los hombros.

"_jaja… yo… yo…"_

" _tu que…!!!" _

"_yo también me acosté con Edward jaja" _

Las dos se sentaron en el suelo frente a mi y rieron pero nerviosamente, después de que me calme ya hablamos mas seriamente pero no podía dejara de creerlo.

Nos dormimos tarde platicando de todo lo que vivimos estos meses sin contarnos nada, eso asía a nuestra a mistada aun mas unida. Todas coincidíamos en que ellos eran nuestros hombres de verdad que sabían tratarnos como nos merecíamos.

Y pasadas de las 3 de la madrugada nos fuimos a dormir ya que mañana seria la fiesta.

_-MALDITA FIESTA-_

___________________________________________________

**CORTITO PERO LES ACTUALISE XD….**


	17. Fiesta

**CAPITULO 16 [FIESTA…]**

**Bella's POV**

Bien esto iba de mal en peor, me desperté por los fuertes gritos de las chicas y los brincos que daban en mi cama.

"BELLA, ES HOY" gritaba Alice aplaudiendo.

"cállate Alice déjame dormir" hundí mi cara en la almohada era muy temprano o al menos eso creía.

"NO BELLA ES TARDE SON LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA" Rose me pisaba la espalda para que me volteara.

"están jugando, las 7 de la mañana?!" las mire adormilada.

Alice me tiro de la cama y me ordeno meterme a bañar, camine hacia el baño haciendo berrinche, se suponía que ya no tendría a mi mamá para darme ordenes. Enjuague mi cabello y me vestí, cuando salí de baño acomode todo en mi habitación, camine hacia la sala pero me congele a medio camino.

"HEY BELLA" gritaba Alice y agitando la mano, ella estaba siendo abrazada por la cintura de un rúbeo de ojos azules.

Voltee y vi que también Rosalie estaba junto a un tipo musculoso y alto cuando lo vi me figure un gran oso. Alado de ellos estaba el… -¿el?-.

"hola Bella lista" decía Edward con una sonrisa en los labios. Yo no podía salir de mi trance, trate de articular palabra pero no salía nada.

"si" fue lo único que dije.

Todos salimos del cuarto y nos dirigimos a un enorme Jeep me imagine de quien podría ser, de aquel gran oso. Estuve callada todo el camino y por fin nos detuvimos en un _Starbucks_. Los chicos pidieron todo y nosotras los esperamos en una enorme mesa, cuado llegaron me entregaron mi café y mi pastelito.

"todos sabemos que hacemos aquí" empezó Alice pero yo la mira perpleja pero ella continuo "bueno ecepto Bella" hice una mueca pero ella solo me saco la lengua –infantil demonio- .

"como decía, hemos decidido tratar de hablar con los chicos y explicarles sobre nosotros" Alice nos señalo a todos. Por nervios aferre mi mano al muslo de Edward, solo sentí como se puso rígido, lo voltee a ver se estaba mordiendo su labio y tenia entrecerrados los ojos.

"perdón" me disculpe muy bajito y quite mi mano "te lastime?"

"no, no es eso, me estas causando otra cosa" y puso su mano en mi muslo y lo comprendí, sentí mis mejillas arder "lo ves".

"si se van a estar toqueteando que sea en el baño" pude oír al gran oso que no paraba de reírse. Me puse más roja y agache la cabeza.

"cállate Emmett" decía el rúbeo mientras le daba un codazo.

"maldito Jasper" decía Emmett lanzándole un pedazo de galleta "si me dolió"

"bueno basta los dos" oí decir a Rose "después de la fiesta les diremos a Aro, Marco y Jacob, trato" Alice y yo asentimos muy seguras. –ya era hora de enfrentarme a el-.

Todo el rato que pasmos en el _Starbucks_ Emmett resulto ser un lindo osito de peluche, me callo muy bien sabia hacer reír a la gente, Jazz era mas reservado pero también es muy simpático.

Cuado llegamos a los dormitorios eran las 3:34 ordenamos comida china y nos dispusimos a arreglar para la fiesta que era a las 8:00.

"NI MADRES ME PONGO ESTO" dije extendiendo el mini vestido que me dieron.

"QUIERES APOSTAR" me reto Alice

"¡QUE TAL!" salio Rose con…con… un disfraz si así podemos llamarle parecía solo ropa intima.

"ME ENCANTA TE VES DIVINA" Alice estaba emocionada "ves Bella póntelo o quieres uno igual al de Rosalie"

Salí corriendo y me metí al baño usaría mi disfraz, ni madres usaría uno como el de Rose, me cambie toda, era una "linda" detective, Salí derrotada del baño, Alice traía un traje de pirata muy bonito.

"buena chica Bella ahora ven te plancharemos tu pelo" decía Alice muy contenta.

"odio que juegues a la Barbie conmigo, sabes" dije haciendo pucheros

Ella solo se río y siguió arreglándome, Rosalie se veía bien con su traje de policía, sombras negras y un gloss rosa, Alice tenia sombras amarillas que combinaban y un rosa mas claro que el de Rose en los labios, en cambio yo tenia sombras rojas y los labios de un rojo carmín que brillaban genial eso si las chicas sabían arreglarse**. [N/a: los disfraces están en mi perfil pero si no los pueden ver pídanmelos a mi correo **_**dragona_]**_

"¡FUCK!" grito Alice "ya son las 8:15 vamos chicas se hace tarde… SE HIZO TARDE" Alice estaba demasiado estresada.

"cálmate Alice vamos a tiempo" decía tomándola por los hombros.

"si amiga relájate" Rose me ayudaba a calmarla.

"pero tenemos que estar perfectas es la primera fiesta de la escuela NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, PUEDE SALIR MAL OK?" gritaba mientras acomodaba su disfraz y se daba un ultimo vistazo en el espejo, ella se parecía tanto a mi amiga Diana, una histérica que se estresa de todo, pero se podía confiar al 100 con ella, era una amiga de verdad.

Nos fuimos "corriendo" hacia el gimnasio ya que hay era donde se hacían todas la fiesta… bueno eso me dijo Rose, la cual esta en lo cierto era enorme y estaba lleno por toda la escuela y la música a todo volumen, la cual identifique era Justin Timberlake con Sexy Back, nos sentamos en una de las mesas que pusieron y nos quedamos un rato platicando, no podía evitar buscara a Edward entre la multitud me preguntaba si había venido, fui sacada de mi trance por mi celular que vibraba en mi vestido, puse cara de fastidio cuando vi de quien era el mensaje _JACOB._

_Amor mío no podré ir a la fiesta perdóname que no _

_Pueda estar contigo, me dejaron un trabajo que tengo _

_Que entregar mañana, Carolina se ofreció a ayudarme _

_Para que no te vallas a enojar si te enteras por hay…besos TE AMO…_

¡ja! Si cree que tendré celos que se valla al demonio, mejor para mi podré estar con Edward sin tenerlo como chicle, cerré el celular de golpe y me pare.

"a donde vas Bella?" me preguntaba Rose un poco dudosa.

"por algo de tomar me acompañan" pregunte un poco irritada.

"claro que si" dijeron las dos.

Caminamos hacia el centro y vi como se nos quedaban viendo todos los hombres como babosos –IDIOTAS-, nos servimos un poco de ponche y seguimos platicando, seguí buscando a los chicos por todas partes pero no los veía, empezó a sonar la canción de Wisin & Yandel la de Agarrala, pégala, azótala, caminamos hacia el centro y empezamos a bailar, hasta que mi vista se congelo en la pista.

"ZORRAS DE MIERDA" dije apretando mi mandíbula.

"quienes… por que?" pregunta Rose muy sacada de onda.

"ellas" dije señalando con mi dedo a las tipas que estaba bailando en el centro y no estaban bailando tan solitas que digamos, estaban tres zorras sobre Edward, Emmett, y Jasper, pero un ataque de celos me invadió cuando esa oxigenada (sin ofender a Rose) se pegaba mas a Edward.

"HIJAS DE PERRA EL ES MIO" Rosalie estaba súper encabronada y golpeando el suelo con sus botas.

"Rose disimula no sabemos si Marco y Aro están por aquí" decía Alice cruzada de brazos.

"pero no de vale, Bella tiene asegurado lo de Jacob y nosotras que?" Rosalie estaba muy enojada.

"NO SE, NO ME PRECIONES, PERO NO LLAMES LA ATENCION ESPERA A QUE TERMINE" Alice escupía esas palabras como si estuviera cortándose la lengua con un cuchillo

"NI MADRES… ESTO SE QUEDA ASÍ" camine hacia donde estaba el DJ –tenia que estar hasta arriba de las gradas?!- pero no me importo subí y le pregunte.

"AMIGO TINES CANCIONES DE LADY GAGA?" le gritaba por el sonido de la música.

"claro preciosa cual?... Just Dance, Poker Face, Love Games…"

"esa esta perfecta Love Games… pero yo la quiero cantar me ayudas" dije de modo coqueto –estaba desesperada, lo se-.

"claro… deja te ayudo acércate" me dijo mientras trataba de ponerme un micrófono "lista cuando tu digas".

-vas Bella no seas collona te sabes esa canción de memoria y los pasos de su video también, PUEDES HACERLO- respire profundo.

"vale ya"

Sentí las luces sobre mi y como paraban la música de golpe.

-ES AHORA O NUNCA-

_____________________________________________________

**Amo las fiestas jaja* esto es todo por este día mañana TAL VES pueda subir otros dos solo TAL VES disfrutenlo y me dicen que tal OKI?....**

**=3**


	18. Fiesta Edward POV

**CAPITULO 15 [FIESTA…]**

**Edward's POV**

**N/a: cuando estén en la fiesta, la canción que cante Bella, oigan la canción cuando ella empiece… esto es para ti DIANA (¬¬) así le agarras emoción w les recomiendo ver el video]**

Debía decir que el disfraz que me dieron no estaba tan mal un investigador -creo que eso era- mi hermano tenia un traje de policía y Jazz uno de pirata se veía muy gracioso así que decidí tomarle fotos.

Llegamos exactamente a las 8:00 a la fiesta, que ya estaba llena por toda la escuela. Fuimos a buscar bebidas y nos quedamos platicando y burlándonos de los disfraces mas ridículos.

"_ya vieron es una hamburguesa? Quien demonios se disfraza así_" Emmett ya no aguantaba mas su risa.

"_el"_ decía Jazz con el mismo entusiasmo.

De repente vi como alguien me tapaba mis ojos y me imagine que seria mi musa.

"_Bella… amor"_

"_QUE?!!... no soy tu nuevo amor, guapo, te daré mas cosas que Swan"_ decía una vos nasal me paralice y me quite lo mas rapito –MIERDA LA OXIGENADITA ESTA-

"_Vania?"_ pregunte sonriendo falsamente y con asco.

"_Tania… amor"_ decía mientras me empujaba a la pista de baile.

"_lo siento mucho Sonia tengo que ir con mi hermano"_ busque a Emmett pero vi que también estaba en un aprieto con una tipa que lo atosigaba –JASPER- lo busque –igual?!- que demonios les pasa a las tipas de por qui.

"Tania soy Tania y no te preocupes, Paola y Pamela se encargaran de ellos".

Empezó a sonar una canción de Wisin & Yandel la de Agarrala. Tania se empezó a moverse contra mi cuerpo demasiado pegada par mi gusto y luego su maldito disfraz de "diabla" mas bien parecía solo un Pedazo de tela, me resultaba asqueroso, me quede quieto no bailaría con ella y meno así.

De repente la música se paro de golpe y las luces se posaron en las gradas, Tania dejo de bailar y todos volteamos con cara de sorpresa a donde apuntaban las luces, una chica que se cubría la cara con su sombrero, se me hacia tan conocida y empezó la canción.

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Levanto la vista de golpe – ¿BELLA?- se veía tan sexy en ese atuendo, reconocí la canción era de Lady Gaga –lo se soy su fan y que?-

Empezó a bajar las escaleras y era yo mi imaginación pero empezó a caminara hacia mi?.

I wanna kiss you

But if I do then I might miss you, babe

It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid

Guess he wants to play, wants to play

I love game, I love game

Hold me and love me

Just want touch you for a minute

Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Jalo mi corbata y junto sus caderas con las mías, se movía tan sexy.

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much, just bust that thick (kick?)

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Se volteo dándome la espalda, yo la tome por las caderas y ella soltó mi abrazo y me empujo, camino hacia otros tipos y empezó a bailarles, me estaba poniendo celoso –y no tienen una idea-.

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love, or you want fame

or you win the game

Through the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love, or you want fame

or you win the game

through the love game

Me dirigió una mirada victoriosa, a lo que yo fruncí el seño, ella era mía. Dejo de bailar y empezó a caminar hacia mi, cuando la tuve frente a mi, puso un dedo en mi pecho y empezó a deslizarlo hacia abajo. Mientras se mordía su labio –me va a matar justamente aquí-.

I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah

You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes

and now I want it bad

I love game

Hold me and love me

Just want touch you for a minute

Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much, just bust that thick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Estiro sus manos hacia delante mientras se hacia para tras y pude notar que llamaba a alguien con las 2 manos, pude ver como Rosalie y Alice salían bailando de entre la gente y caminaban hacia mi hermano y Jazz. Como si la tres supieran que hacer nos empezaron a juntar en un círculo, de modo que nosotros tres quedamos espalda con espalda.

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love, or you want fame

or you win the game

Through the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love, or you want fame

or you win the game

through the love game

I can see you staring there from across the block

with a smile on your face and your hand on your c (huh!)

The story of us, it always starts the same

A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game

Bella dio un salto hacia atrás y se juntaron las tres haciendo una fila y los pasos que hicieron los vi en el video de la canción –me lo savia de memoria fan no.1#-

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love, or you want fame

or you win the game

Through the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love, or you want fame

or you win the game

through the love game

Termino la canción y todos rompieron en aplausos ella se volteo a verme y me abraso mi chica si era la mejor.

**___________________________________________**

**SOY FAN DE LADY GAGA…**

**Jaja amo esa cancion y queda perfectamente XD…**


	19. Hombres siempre iguales

**CAPITULO [Hombres siempre iguales…]**

**Alice's POV**

No me importo nada ni que estuviera Marco, quería disfrutar al igual que Bella y balie lo único que me sabia de la canción.

Cuando termino la canción comencé a besar a Jasper lo amaba tanto ya no dejaría que nadie nos separara, pero sentí que alguien me jalaba por los hombros y me separaba de Jasper.

Cuando voltee sentí un golpe en mi mejilla que me hizo caer.

"_MALDITA ZORRA" _gritaba Marco muy enojado.

"_NO TIENES DERECHO DE HABLARLE ASI"_ gritaba Jasper mientras me ayudaba levantarme.

"_TU NI MI HABLES… Y TU ME DEJASTE, ME ENGAÑASTE POR ESTO" _dijo señalando a Jasper y mirándome con odio y rencor.

"_ESTO TIENE NOMBRE Y ES JASPER… Y APARTE TU Y YO NO TENIAMOS NADA… ENTENDISTE ¡¡NADA!!"_ dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

"_ERES UNA DESVERGONZADA" dijo _mientras levantaba la mano para darme otro golpe pero Jasper lo detuvo.

"_NO TE ETREVAS A TOCAR… MALDITO INFELIZ"_ y le dio un golpe en la cara que cayo al suelo.

Vote para ver como mis amigos reaccionaban a lo que estaban haciendo Jasper y Marco pero, Emmett estaba en la misma situación que el pero Emmett tenia mas golpes, me encontré con los ojos de Rosalie que deslumbraban mucha preocupación, Rose desvío la mirada bruscamente y grito algo que no logre escuchar, busque con la vista a Edward y a Bella pero ellos estaban congelados en medio de las dos peleas viendo que hacían cada quien, le hice a Edward una seña con la mano para que me ayudara, vino y tomo a Jasper por la cintura y vi que otro tipo que hacia lo mismo con Maco.

"_MALDITA SEA YA BASTA LOS DOS NO DEJARE QUE SE MATEN MUTUAMENTE… Y TU… "_dije señalando a _Marco "TU NO PUEDO CREER LO INFANTIL QUE ERES… TODO EL ALBOROTO QUE ARMAS POR ALGO SIN SENTIDO… TU Y YO NUNCA TUBIMOS NADA…"_ termine de decir esto y me escupió en la cara.

"_OFRECIDA"_ me grito Marco.

Respire profundo, no me gustaba enojarme, me acerque a Marco y lo tome por los hombros concentre toda mi fuerza en mi rodilla y lo golpe en la entre pierna, cayo al suelo de rodillas y levanto la cara, pero cuando iba a decir algo le abofetee en ambas mejillas, el solo se levanto y se fue.

"_COBARDE"_ le grite mientras se iba.

"_gracias"_ le dije a Edward, el solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue con Bella que ya estaba con Rose.

Me lleva a Jasper a una mesa y lo deje en lo que fui por un vaso de hielos y servilletas, cuando regrese estaba recargado en sus mano y tenia el ceño fruncido.

"_por que le seguiste su jueguito" _dije mientras le limpiaba su labio.

"_no dejaría que te dijera… ¡¡OUCH!!... nada" _

"_siempre tienen que ser tan ORGULLOSOR los hombres" _dije mientras envolvía un hielo en una servilleta.

"_no soy orgulloso…eh…eh… para que es el hielo"_ dijo haciéndose para atrás y abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

"_Para que crees?... no seas tonto no te voy a golpear… le tienes miedo a un simple hielito, estas seguro que no te afecto la cabeza" _dije riéndome de el.

"_NO solo que se veía sospechoso" _dijo señalándolo, yo solo rodee los ojos.

"_quieres que nos vallamos o nos quedamos un rato mas"_ dije mientras presionaba el hielo en su labio.

"_si nos vamos, los dos estaríamos en una cama, acostaditos, calientitos" _dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

"_define calientitos"_ dije mientras reía, el solo me guiño un _ojo "es una decisión difícil…mmm… tengo que pensarlo…mmm…espera… que te parece si nos quedamos un rato mas y nos vamos te parece bien".  
_

"_OK"_ dijo sonriendo se paro y empezó a ver a todos lados.

"_no te preocupes nadie te lanzara hielitos ni te golpeara con servilletas" _dije mientras me reía.

"_ja-ja-ja- que graciosa"_

Caminamos entre la gente y vi a Bella y a Edward, nos acercamos a ellos y Bella estaba grabando a Emmett y a Rose quienes estaban en el suelo peleando.

**Rosalie****'s POV **

Comencé a besarme con Emmett sabia que estando con el no tenia nada que temer si Aro me descubría con el.

"_TERMINARON_" pude oír a Aro.

"_NO espera… Sige esperando… ahorita te atiendo…"_ decía Emmett mientras me besaba el cuello, yo no pude evitar reírme ya que le valía que atuviera el ahí.

Sentí como alguien me empujaba y a Emmett le soltaron un golpe _"DATE POR MUERTO"_ decía Emmett mientras se agarraba la boca, Emmett se abalanzo sobre el y comenzaron a golpearse, voltee buscando ayuda para separar _a un Oso de su presa_, y me encontré con los ojos de Alice y vi que también Jasper estaba en las mismas.

"_QUE LE DISTE A ELLA QUE TE PREFIRO A TI EN LUGAR DE A MI"_ escuche a Marco y voltee a contestarle.

"_ENCERIO QUIERES QUE TE DIGA, MALDITO IMPOTENTE"_ cuando lo dije los dos se quedaron quietos, y Emmett comenzó a reírse.

"_IMPOTENTE… TE FALTARON HUEVOS PARA COMPLACERLA…DEJAME DECIRTE QUE YO TENGO Y MUCHOS" _dijo señalándose el pantalón con amabas manos y sonriendo ampliamente, note que la mayoría que estaba observando se reía y no puede aguantarme y también reí. Aro golpeo a Emmett y el solo siguió riendo.

"_AHORA ME SALISTE MARICON… MIRA SACASTE LAS UÑAS"_ dijo señalándose la cara y era verdad tenia tres uñas marcada y sangrando. Emmett agarro fuerzas y lo golpeo en la nariz haciéndola sangrar.

"_idiota era operada sabes cuanto costo"_ dijo tapándose la cara y todos rompimos en risas y el se fue corriendo, ya entendí por que era tan vanidoso.

"_am… oye… toma"_ dijo una chica mientas me entregaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios, no pude evitar sonreír ya que iba vestida de enfermera _"para que le cures las heridas lo agarre de la repisa" _dijo muy tímidamente.

"_gracias tu eres…"_

"_Ángela" _

"_muchísimas gracias ya ves como son los hombres"_ le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

"_que pasa aquí"_ dijo Bella muy preocupada

"_nada mi novio salio Gay y Emmett lo descubrió… ahora sostenme esto" _dije dándole el botiquín y saque algodón y alcohol, le puse un poco _–bueno mucho-_ y lo deje en el piso.

"_Emmett ven"_ dije enseñándole el algodón.

"_QUE?!!... tiene alcohol" _decía mientras extendía las manos para protegerse

"_Bella empieza a grabar esto te gustara"_ dijo sonriendo y ellas saco su celular y comenzó a grabar.

"_ven osito"_ dije de modo tierno pero el se hacia para atrás y vi como Edward disimulaba y le puso el pie, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

"_MALDITO… YA VAN DOS"_ decía Emmett a su hermano

"_EMMETT… NO SEAS EXAGERADO… QUE TE DEJES… EMMETT_" me hinque a su lado pero el no me dejaba sus manos me estorbaban.

"_NO… ROSE DEJAME… NO QUIERO… QUITATE"_ seguía insistiendo pero no me daría por vencida.

"_NO SEAS COBARDE… COMO PUDISTE AGUANTAR TANTOS GOLPES…ES SOLO ALCOHOL… TE ASEGURO QUE TE DOLIO MAS EL ARAÑASO"_ dije intentado de que quitara sus manos pero fu en vano _–tomar medidas drásticas-_

"_NO… QUE NO… ROSE… HA MIERDA…. BAJATE…JAJA….. TAMPROSA…JAJA…COSQUILLAS NO…JAJAJA… MIERDA DULE…. AAAH!!... VOY A MORIR…."_ Me subí a su abdomen y comencé a hacerle cosquillas y cuando se distrajo presione con fuerza el algodón en su mejilla… mientras el… el… el era un exagerado.

Me levante victoriosa y note a Alice y a Jasper, todos se reían por el drama que hacia semejante hombre. Emmett se levanto y puso carita de perrito, le dije a Bella que guardara el video, todos nos pusimos a bailar y me gustaba ver la cara de la zorrita muriéndose de celos… ya no tenia de que preocuparme todo estaba en orden y tenia a mi infantil novio al que más amaba.

Dieron las once y Jasper y Alice dijeron que se tenían que ir, todos la miramos con el seño fruncido.

"_bueno nos vamos nos vemos mañana para desayunar"_ dijo Alice quien jalaba a Jasper.

"_MMM…"_ dijimos los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Dieron las doce y de tanto bailar estaba cansada, le dije a Bella que me iría con Emmett. Los dos estábamos tan cansados le dije que se quedara en mi recamara y el acepto, cuando llegue no vi rastro de Alice y me imagine donde podría estar, Emmett y yo nos quedamos dormidos cuando nos acostamos en la cama.

"_HO SI… MAS…EDWARD…MAS…"_ me desperté con tanto ruido y mire el reloj 3:02 am.

"_maldición" _masculle y Emmett se despertó bruscamente.

"_que…que…"_ dijo adormilado.

"_MAS RAPIDO… SII…MMM… MAS"_ chillaba Bella en la otra habitación.

"_CALLENCE POR DIOS SON LAS TRES… DEJA DE GEMIR BELLA…"_

"_ESO ES HERMANO TERMINALA"_ decía Emmett con mucha excitación, le dirigí una larga mirada de desaprobación "_QUE??!!"_ dijo levantando los hombros.

"_MMM AAAHH!!! SIII"_ gimieron Bella y Edward.

"_Por fin… QUE NO SE LE OCURRA UNA SEGUNDA RONDA"_ les grite y volví acostarme, Emmett solo me abrazo y se río y luego se durmió.

**______________________________________________**

**Que cool… jaja* espero les aya gustado, de mi parte a mi me encanto XD… pero falta Bella de hablar –o pelearse- con Jacob XD!!!...**

**BUU!! Cuidado un CUBITO DE HIELO… XD… ADORO ESO…**

**BY los amo!! Jeje gracias por comprender lo de mi compu le estoy rogando a mi papá que lo quite… pero se reusa (T_T) …**

**Malditos programas, los hacen con el afán de fregar niños (T_T)…**

**Espero sus REVIEWS… **

**Besos**

**Acepto sus amenazas, ideas, apoyos, y lo que se les ocurra…**

**Si se acuerdan capítulos antes Emmett quería vengarse de su hermanito adorado que hará?.... **


	20. Si no eres mia no seras de nadie mas

**CAPITULO [****SI NO ERES MIA… NO SERAS DE NADIE MÁS****]**

**Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a ****Rei Hino Cullen****por la gran idea que me dio… así que este capi es especialmente para ti… espero que te guste… **

**Bella's POV**

la noche de ayer fue magnifica, bueno con la acepción de que Rose nos interrumpió en pleno… eso…, y mas vergüenza lo que grito el tarado de Emmett _"ESO ES HERMANO TERMINALA"._

Hoy era el día en que tenia que hablar con Jacob, ya que encontré a alguien mejor que me demostró que es el amor en TODOS los sentidos, todo el día no podía dejar de separarme de Edward, me daba miedo ir sola con aquel animal, pero sabia que tenia que ir sola o se armaría la de dios es padre.

"_segura, segura, segura, SEGUIRSIMA… que no te puedo acompañar" _decía Edward tomándome de los hombros con un rayo de preocupación.

"_no, no, no… y NO… no quiero que se pelen conozco sus carácter impulsivo… no te pedirá permiso para matarte…"_

"_ni yo a el"_

"_EDWARD… NOOO… se bueno quédate, nos vemos a la hora de comer… prométeme que no me seguirás"_ dije mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

"_pero si te pasa algo"_

"_Edward…"_

"_esta bien no te seguiré" _

"_por eso te quiero" _le di un beso en la nariz y fui a enfrentar a Jacob.

Camine temerosa por todos los pasillos, no me gustaba que la gente se me quedara viendo, por lo que paso en la fiesta ayer, cuando llegue al dormitorio respire profundo y llame a la puerta, pero nadie me abría, toque otras tres veces y nada, así que decidí ver si estaba abierta, me sorprendido que lo estará, me introduje con mucho cuidado, eso si, sin cerrar la puerta, camine hasta la sala y me congele al verlo a el… el… estaba sentado con una chica sobre su rezago, por la forma y el físico me lo imagine.

"_Carolina?"_ pregunte mientras me acercaba.

La pareja se separa rápidamente y vi junto al sillón que estaba un botella de licor, Jacob se embriago… Carolina se sentó junto a el viéndome fijamente y con una sonrisa burlona, me imagina que por los movimientos que hacia ella no estaba ebria.

"_tu… tu maldita zorra" _Jacob estaba fuera de si.

"_te dije que cuando bajaras la guardia te lo quitaría"_ dijo carolina riéndose cínicamente.

"_de eso quería hablar… pero contigo es otro cuento…Jacob vengo a hablar contigo"_ dije muy seria y firmemente.

"_tu crees… que no se… todo el maldit...o… día e escuchado lo que hicieron… las zorras de tus amigas y tu…"_ decía mientras intentaba pararse.

"_mira animal… a mis amigas ni las metas… esto es entre tu y yo…"_

"_eres una cualquiera… igual que esta… ve lo que hizo con tal de estar conmigo… TODAS SON UNAS CUALQUIERA… solo me falto llevármela a la cama y listo"_ dijo mandándole un beso a Carolina quien lo veía con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras el reía por su expresión.

"_a poco creías que quería algo contigo… PUTA BARATA"_ se río Jacob cuando se lo dijo a Carolina.

"_eres un cínico… no entiendo que te vi para enamorarme de ti"_ deje escupiendo las palabras.

"_ahora soy yo el malo… mira quien habla… mira lo que me has hecho… y esto no se quedara así"_ decía mientras se me acercaba con un aire de venganza.

"_ERES UN IDIOTA… YO SI TE QUERIA… ELLA NO TE QUIERE… MALDITO RENCOROSO… PUDRETE EN EL INFUERNO… PENDEJO…"_ Carolina le grito a Jacobo y se fue sin antes dirigirme una mirada de disculpa.

"_ANDA LARGATE… HUYE… CREE QUE YO TENGO LA CULPA… SIEMPRE LA TENEMOS NOSOTROS…" _Jacobo grito antes de que saliera.

"_MALDITO INFELIZ… NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA ALEJATE DE MI… ENTENDISTE"_ le grite trataba a todas como juguetes.

"_MIRA… BELLS… TU ERES MIA… SIMPRE LO SERAS"_ me tomo fuerte por la mandíbula, mientras me gritaba.

"_SUELTAME… YA NO SOY TUYA NUNCA MAS"_ dije con los dientes apretados.

"_SI NO ERES MIA… NO SERAS DE NADIE MAS"_ me abofeteo muy fuerte que termine muy aturdida intente reponerme, pero sentí otro golpe y caí al suelo sentí que mi cabeza golpeaba con algo y todo se volvía negro.

**Edward's POV**

Bella me dijo que no la siguiera pero no podía dejarla con ese idiota y me asusto mas cuando me dijo que tenia un carácter muy impulsivo… si claro la dejaría SOLA mientras le decía que su relación termino… NO… deje que pasaran 10 minutos desde que se fue y corrí lo mas rápido hacia la habitación de el, cuando llegue había una tipa sentada en la entrada que sollozaba y decía cosas que no alcanzaba a entender.

"_disculpa has visto a Bella" _dije preocupado.

"_esta… esta con Jacob"_ dijo el ultimo nombre como si le diera asco –OH NO PROBLEMAS- ente lo mas rápido que pude a la habitación.

No había nadie cuando yo entre, busque frenético a Bella, cuando llegue a la sala vi una mancha de sangre en el suelo y se extendía como si alguien hubiera jalado a un muerto_. "Bella"_ murmure lleno de miedo, seguí el hilo de sangre y di con la puerta cerrada del armario, la abrí con mucho cuidado y Bella callo al suelo.

"_Bella amor"_ dije tratando de reanimarla, estaba mas pálida que de costumbre… parecía un muerto.

"_TU"_ grito alguien detrás de mi.

Me pare rápidamente y vi a Jacob con una gran navaja en la mano.

"_TU… QUE HACES AQUÍ…"_ decía mientras se acercaba a mi tambaleándose.

"_MALDITO QUE LE HICISTE"_ le grite mientras lo tenia a un metro de distancia

"_LO MISMO QUE TE HARE A TI"_ dijo clavándome la navaja en el estomago.

"_estas loco"_ dije cayendo al suelo tapándome la herida.

"_POR TI… ELLA ME DEJO… QUITARE A TODOS DEL CAMINO… UNO POR UNO…" _

Me arrastre por el suelo tratan dando de llegar a Bella, pero sentí otro puñalazo sobre mi espalda, sentí todo su peso en mi, y sabia que no podía moverme, recibí otros puñalazos, ya no podía respirar, con la poca fuerza que tenia lleve mi mano hasta mi pantalón y saque mi celular, en eso oí un golpe de una botella rompiéndose y puede ver a Jacob que caía inconciente junto a mi, busque el numero de Emmett con desesperación mientras jadeaba tratando de respirar.

"_que pasa hermano donde estas"_ oí a Emmett.

"_ayúdame…ayúdame… por favor"_ decía jadeando, temía desmayarme.

"_EDWARD QUE PASA POR QUE ESTAS ASI"_ Emmett estaba desesperado.

"_me… me desangro… ve…a… la habitación 549… ayúdame… rápido… ayúdame"_ sentí como empezaba a salir sangre de mi boca, tire el celular a un lado sin colgar, jadeaba y jadeaba, tratando de conseguir aire, me estaba asfixiando, levante la vista y vi a Bella a unos centímetros de mi, me acerque como pude la tome por su cara y la acaricie.

"_per…do…na…me"_ sentí un gran cansancio y me desmaye.

**Emmett's POV**

Me preocupaba mi hermano estaba muy nervioso, por que Bella iría a hablar con su novio, toda la tarde se me desaprecio, y sinceramente conociendo a mi hermano tenia miedo de que hiciera algo entupido, sentí que sonaba mi celular y me relaje al ver que era el.

"_que pasa hermano donde estas"_ le dije con alivio en la voz

"_ayúdame…ayúdame… por favor"_ Edward jadeaba y todo mi alivio se fue.

"_EDWARD QUE PASA POR QUE ESTAS ASI"_ dije preocupado. Por que estaba así?.

"_me… me desangro… ve…a… la habitación 549… ayúdame… rápido… ayúdame"_ sus jadeos se hacían mas difíciles, no entendía que pasaba.

Trate de escuchar algo mas pero no lo lograba, no entendía, una ola de miedo me invadió hasta que volvía a oír sus voz.

"_per…do…na…me__" _dijo con la vos cortada

"EDWARD… EDWARD… CARAJO CONTESTAME" grite histérico, pero no recibía respuesta.

Maldita sea, corrí a hacia donde me dijo, marque el numero de Jasper para que me ayudara o me dijera si sabia algo de lo que estaba pasando.

"_Jasper ayúdame algo anda mal con Edward… me hablo y estaba jadeando no creo que este bromeando… te necesito en la habitación 549 ahora"_ dije en cuanto contesto.

"_MIERDA… Emmett esa es la habitación del novio de Bella… te veo aya"_ dijo y me colgó

"_MLDITA SEA"_ grite mientras aceleraba el paso, algo anda mal, lo se, lo presiento.

Llegue a la habitación y vi que estaba cerrada, tome fuerza y pateé le puerta, que se abrió de golpe, corrí hacia el interior, me aterre al ver una mancha de sangre, seguí corriendo el rastro que dejaba y vi a Edward y a Bella tirados en el suelo, Edward estaba empapado en sangre, me acerque rápido a ellos, Edward respiraba con dificultad… se estaba muriendo.

"_por dios"_ oí como Jasper ahogaba un grito y se puso junto a mi.

"_tenemos que llevarlos a un hospital"_ dije tomando a mi hermano en brazos.

"_llamare a una ambulancia…"_

"_NO… seria demasiado tarde… carga a Bella… vámonos en el Jeep… AHORA NO LO PINCES" _le grite, el tomo a Bella y corrimos fuera de la habitación con ambos en brazos.

Todos se nos quedaban viendo, especial mente a Edward, quien dejaba gotas de sangre por donde pasábamos, al llegar a la entrada estaban Rose y Alice quien nos veían con los ojos abiertos, Jasper y yo no nos detuvimos seguimos hasta el Jeep, los acomodamos y acelere hacia el hospital, ese día no había trafico y me alegre como no tenia una idea.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, no me moleste en estacionar el Jeep, lo deje donde pude y saque a mi hermano y corrí adentro.

"_necesito ayuda… SE ESTA DESANGRANDO… YA…_ "grite cuando entre y vi a Jasper parado juntó a mi.

Varias enfermeras llegaron con ayuda y se llevaron a Bella y Edward, me mire las manos y las tenia cubiertas de sangre, apreté fuerte los puños el idiota que les hizo esto no viviría para contarlo.

**_________________________________________________**

**CHAN CHAN C****HAN….**

**Abra llegado Edward a tiempo antes de desangrarse por completo?**

**Que paso con Jacob y Carolina?...**

**Jajaja… los dejare con la duda por que no actualizare…. No se crean hago todo lo que puedo deberás todo… pero me dieron la mala noticia de que me voy a extra y PS… tengo que "estudiar" y tengo a mis padres encima mío y me e tardado por leer un fic que me gusta y no hice nada… y este viernes salgo jaja…**

**Que ocurrencias conmigo.**

**Espero todos sus REVIEWS… querían drama se los di. XD**

**Pero en mi otro fic duro y dale con que quieren drama… dejen a Bella ser feliz… les prometo mucho drama después de sus felicidad…**

**Me despido sean felices BESOTES MUACK**

**=3**


	21. EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD

**CAPITULO [**_**EDWARD… EDWARD…EDWRAD**_**]**

**Alice's POV**

"_maldita sea ROSE mas RAPIDO" _ le grite a rose_ "TENEMOS QUE ALCANZAR EL JEEP"._

"_Alice no me presiones hago lo que puedo" _dijo Rose entre dientes

Desde que vi salir a Jasper y a Emmett con Bella y Edward, el tiempo se congelo al instante y mas cuando vi la imagen de Edward… que les abra pasado?... eso ya no me importo Salí corriendo mientras tomaba a Rose y tratábamos de alcanzarlos.

Al llegar al hospital bajamos corriendo y vimos a Emmett sentado en la recepción junto con Jasper, corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia ellos, tenia que saber que había pasado.

"_ho Emmett… dime que paso… DIME" _lo tome por los hombros para que me mirara.

"_fue el PUTO de Jacob… Alice… el quiso acecinar a mi hermano y a Bells…" _dijo sin mirarme.

"_y donde esta el?"_ no creo que se aya ido así de la nada, Emmett volteo a verme con los ojos como platos y se parao rápidamente.

"_algo… o alguien lo… no estaba en la habitación… quédate regreso tengo cuentas que saldar"_ dijo dando una mirada sombría.

"_Emmett no hagas nada estupido… no quiero que te pase nada" _dijo Rose mientras se abrazaba a el impidiéndole irse.

"_Rose… ese desgraciado tiene…."_

"_CALLATE… prométeme que no iras… promételo… espera hasta saber noticias de Edward y Bella" _dijo Rose sollozando.

"_pero amor… no puedo dejarlo así… ese desgraciado tiene que PUDRIRCE EN LA CARCEL" _dijo Emmett mientras la abrazaba.

"_como están lo dos"_ pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema.

"_Edward tiene heridas profundas y perdió mucha sangre… Bella solo esta inconciente" _Jasper se levanto rápido con airé preocupado y me abrazo por la cintura.

Nos quedamos otra hora esperando noticias sobre ellos, cada minuto que pasaba, eran años, no sabíamos como saldría Edward de ahí… toda esa hora Emmett no paraba de hablar de cómo vengarse de _"ESE JODIDO PUTO MAL NACIDO"_ y Rose peleando con el para que se olvidara de eso, Jasper y yo tratábamos de distraernos contando la gente que salía y entraba, las manchas en el techo….TODO…, por fin oí algo que me regreso el alma.

"_familiares del señor Cullen y la señorita Swan"_ pude oír a una enfermera, todos nos paramos de golpe y caminamos hacia ella.

"_la señorita Isabella esta fuera de peligro ahora solo esta durmiendo, tubo una contusión muy fuerte… el señor Cullen esta inconciente… esperamos pronto se recupere aunque puede durar unos días"_ dijo mientras se acomodaba su bata.

"_puedo ver a alguno de los dos?" _pregunte antes de que se fuera.

"_solo a la señorita… esta en el cuarto 259 en el segundo piso… el señor Cullen sigue en observación nosotros le diremos cuando pueden verlo… el esta el la habitación 254… que tengan bonito día"_ dijo mientras se marchaba.

"_si claro que BONITO… apuñalaron a mi hermano y casi matan a su novia… es un HERMOSO DIA HAY QUE FESTEJAR… ENCERIO….WOU"_ dijo Emmett con sarcasmo mientras caminaba hacia los elevadores.

"…_Emmett…"_ dijo Rose cuando se cerraron las puertas del elevador.

Cuando pasamos por la habitación de Edward no pudimos evitar voltear y ver por el gran ventanal de cristal… el cuerpo de el, rígido sobre aquella cama, donde era analizado por doctores, pude oír como Emmett gruñía y seguía adelante con la vista en el suelo, cuando llegamos a la habitación de Bella entramos con cuidado, la enfermera que estaba ahí nos dio unas indicaciones, y mas detalle sobre la situación de Bella.

"_voy a la cafetería por un chocolate, me acompañan" _dijo Rosalie suspirando.

"_yo te acompaño… les traigo algo" _dijo Jasper quien se dirigía a la puerta, Emmett y yo negamos y vimos como se fueron.

Pasaron como 10 minutos y no llegaban, estaba en el sillón junto con Emmett hasta que empezamos a escuchar como los monitores, empezaba a acelerar el ritmo cardiaco de Bella, Emmett y yo nos paramos rápido y Bella comenzó a gritar.

"_EDWARD… EDWARD…EDWRAD"_ Bella se retorcía en su cama pero seguía dormida.

"_Bella despierta... BELLA…. BELLA"_ Emmett la tomo por los hombros y la agito levemente.

**Bella's POV**

Sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza como no tenia idea, trataba de abrir mis ojos pero algo me lo impedía, al final me di por vencida y creo que me dormí, por que empecé a tener un sueño horrible.

Estaba parada enfrente de la puerta de Jacob, mientras escuchaba gritos y quejidos, y eran de una voz muy conocida, abrí la puerta con mucho miedo, y vi a Jacob viendo al suelo, y tenia una sonrisa cínica en la cara, me acerque lo mas que pude y me quede sin aliento al ver quien estaba muerto sobre sus pies era… era mi… mi EDWARD.

El volteo a verme y comenzó a reírse, yo sentía como lloraba y trate de correr hacia donde se encontraba el, pero no podía era como si mis pies estuvieran pesados, casi pegados al suelo, hacia mi mejor esfuerzo pero no lo lograba, me puse histérica y comencé a gritar.

"_EDWARD… EDWARD…EDWRAD" _y Jacob se reía aun mas.

"_Bella despierta... BELLA…. BELLA" _ oí una voz masculina y sentí como agitaba mi cuerpo.

Por fin desperté jadeando, me senté toda atareada sobre… una cama?... comencé a mirar a mi alrededor toda nerviosa, blanco…blanco…blanco…y BLANCO, sueros, monitores y una mierda que me estorbaba en mi nariz, me la quite como pude pero una mano musculosa trato de volverlo a colocar… Emmett?… Alice?.

"_NO… Bella, lo necesitas déjalo"_ dijo Emmett tratando de colocarlo.

"_YO NO NECESITO NADA… quítenme todo esto"_ dije mirándome con horror.

"_Bellas relájate… no me hagas llamar a una enfermera trata de relajarte…"_ dijo Alice tomándome por las mejillas.

Mire sus ojos y vi que tenían una preocupación horrible pero a la ves tenían un brillo de alivio, me relaje y me acomode en la camilla, puse mis manos sobre mi cara y respire profundo.

"_esto no esta pasando" _dije en un susurro _"donde esta Edward" _pregunte con un poco de irritación.

"_el… el" _Alice volteo a ver a Emmett buscando ayuda, eso hizo que me enojara un poco.

"_donde esta Edward?_" insistí sin nada de paciencia.

"_Bella el esta un poco ocupado"_ dijo Emmett tratando de calmarme.

"_NO TE PREGUNTE QUE HACE… DONDE ESTA… DIGAN LA VERDAD… COMO LLEGE AQUÍ?... COMO?... QUIERO VERLO… LO NECESITO!!!"_ grite llena de enojo.

"_BELLA EL ESTA HOSPITALIZADO NO PODEMOS VERLO"_ dijo Alice mientras me abofeteaba trayéndome a la realidad y todo mi enojo se fue _"perdón…"_ dijo mientras le escurrían unas lagrimas.

"_no perdóname tu a mi…"_ dije mirando mis piernas _"pero que paso"_ voltee a verla a los ojos, mas calmada.

"_Bella… hoy hablaste con Jacob… como no regresabas mi hermano fue a buscarte… el se tardo tanto que me puse nervioso… luego me llamo… diciendo que… que… que estaba muy mal herido… Jasper y yo fuimos a buscarlo y el… a el lo apuñalaron y creo que ya te imaginaras quien"_ dijo Emmett deprimido.

"_que habitación es esta?"_ pregunte en estado de shock.

"_la 259… por que?"_ pregunto Alice.

"_y la de el cual es?"_ dije sin ninguna emoción.

"_las 254"_ contesto Emmett con voz ronca.

"_gracias"_ dije casi en un susurro y sin mirarlos, me acomode en la cama y cerré los ojos, me concentre en todos los ruidos de la habitación, y escuche justo el que quería, Alice y Emmett se sentaron, abrí un ojo para percatarme, Alice miraba el techo y Emmett tenia los ojos cerrados. Me quite con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido, y cuando estuve completamente descubierta, tome fuerzas _–de donde?… ni madres se-_ salte de la cama y sentí como de la mano salía la aguja del suero, ahogue un grito y Salí corriendo de la habitación, corrí hacia donde estaba Edward.

Cuado llegue me recargue en el gran ventanal y lo vi inconciente, sentí como me apretaba en corazón y me quedaba sin aliento, entre corriendo a pesar de que estaba lleno de doctores, empuje a los que pude y la abrase mientras lloraba.

"_lo siento Edward… perdóname… lo siento mucho… no me dejes… te pondrás bien… lo prometo… siempre estaré contigo siempre"_ comencé a besarlo, y sentí como me jalaban de la cintura.

"_DEJENME… JODER… SUELTENME EL ME NECESITA Y YO A EL… PORFAVOR DEJENME… EDWADR… EDWARD" _mis ojos estaban nublados por tanto llanto, ya no tenia fuerzas, y todos los que sujetaban me sacaron de la habitación.

"_señorita… esta sangrando… se quito el suero?... tu… llévatela ahora…"_ oí a un doctor y una enfermero me tomo en brazos y me llevo a mi habitación.

Cuando entre Alice me abrazo y Emmett suspiro, me disculpe, por mi comportamiento, mientras me limpiaban mi herida, decidieron ya no ponerme suero, pero tenia que permanecer otro día completo en el hospital, Alice me trajo mi ropa en una mochila, busque mi celular hasta el fondo, y me alegre de verlo ahí, sonreí cínicamente, y lo guarde en mi pantalón cuando me cambie. Encontré mis llaves y también las guarde. Esto no se quedara así, el amor de mi vida, trataba de sobrevivir en otra habitación de este lugar, y yo sin hacer nada o no.

Justo al as 10 de la noche Emmett dijo que se quedaría a ayudarme en la noche y yo sabía que era de sueño pesado. Cuando comprobé que estaba dormido, y ni una bomba nuclear lo despertaría me levante con mucho cuidado, y Salí de mi habitación.

Al bajar al primer piso busque el área de enfermeras y lo encontré al final del pasillo, entre sin que nadie me viera y abrí mi mochila, puse una gran botella de alcohol, dos pares de gasas, fui a la sección de tranquilizantes y cuando encontré anestesia, me detuve al momento de tomarla _"SI NO DUELE NO SIRVER"_ dije devolviéndola a su lugar y tome un paralizante,"_TE CONGELA PERO SIENTES QUE LINDO… JUSTO LO QUE QUIERO"_ sonreí y lo guarde, cuando caminaba hacia la puerta una cajita brillante me llamo la atención la tome y leí lo que decía la inscripción.

**ADVERTENCIA**

**¡Usar con mucha precaución**

**Punta fina afila!**

No dude en tomarlo y lo guarde con lo demás, Salí con la misma precaución, camine hacia la entrada de el hospital, al salir tome un taxi _"a __la Universidad __twilight… por favor"_. Cuando llegamos le pague y le agradecí, camine hacia mi cuarto tarareando un canción mientras sacaba mi celular, busque el numero que quería y envíe un mensaje.

_**AMOR… perdóname yo te amo tanto**_

_**quiero demostrártelo, te veo un tu habitación a las 12:00**_

_**tenemos que arreglar las cosas necesito tu perdón.**_

_**TE AMO BELLA.**_

Entre en mi habitación y me puse el juego de lencería de color azul que tanto le gustaba a Edward, sonreí al verme en el espejo y me puse una gabardina blanca, tome mi mochila y Salí camine a la habitación de mi victima, cuando llegue abrí mi gabardina un poco dejando ver el conjunto, llame a la puerta, se abrió mostrándome a un Jacob sonriente, mientras me comía con los ojos.

"_HOLA AMOR… PUEDO PASAR"_ dije seductoramente, y me mordí el labio.

_-date por muerto-_ pensé.

**_______________________________________________**

**Que tendra esa cajita brillante…?**

**Jaja* perdon por la tardansa no tenia inspiración pero gracias a las pelis la recupere y aparte tengo un examen del ANGLO y ps... mis padres chinge y jode con que estudie… **

**Jaja ya me imaguine la masacre que ara Bella… o diría tortura..**


	22. Lo llevaras marcado para siempre

**CAPITULO [Lo llevaras marcado para siempre en tu piel… EXB****]**

**Lo que mis lectores pidieron… TORTURA A JACOB… disfrútenlo… no le dolió enserio solo imaginen… muajajajajaja… XD**

**Jacob's POV**

Me desperté después de sentir un golpe en la cabeza, y me levante rápidamente, al ver a los dos muerto junto a mi, corrí a la cocina y me tropéese, cuando me iba a levantar escuche como azotaban la puerta, me quede quieto con miedo a que me descubrieran.

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba solo, camine a rastras a mi habitación, me metí al baño, me mire en el espejo y pase mis manos por la cabeza, sentí húmeda una parte de ahí, mire mis manos y las tenia llenas de sangre.

"_maravilloso"_ dije mientras me quitaba mi camisa.

Me metí a bañar y limpie la herida que tenia, cuando Salí me percate que todo el suelo estaba lleno de sangre, oculte las manchas bajo unas toallas, me arregle y Salí como si nada hubiera pasado, fui a comprar cloro desinfectantes, todas esas madres para quitar manchas difíciles, gaste 50 dólares en todo.

Llegué a la habitación y me puse como loco a arreglar todo, cuando termine todo se veía en orden y me deshice de todo la que estuviera manchado los trapos todo, lo metí a una bolsa y los tire.

Pedí algo para comer y me senté a ver películas, no me arrepentía de nada de lo que hice, hasta eso quería ver muerto al oxigenado, y como Bella corría mis pies pidiendo perdón, solo de imaginar como seria su funeral me moría de risa.

Pase 3 horas jugando videojuegos y cuando menos me di cuenta eran las 12:15 camine a mi cuarto dispuesto a dormir y el sonido del celular inundo el cuarto, corría hacia donde estaba, sonreí por ver de quien era.

_**AMOR… perdóname yo te amo tanto**_

_**quiero demostrártelo, te veo un tu habitación a las 12:00**_

_**tenemos que arreglar las cosas necesito tu perdón.**_

_**TE AMO BELLA.**_

Me reía al ver lo que decía, sabia que esa perra volvería conmigo, su músico no le duro tanto, escuche que llamaban a la puerta y camine triunfante, cuando abrí la puerta casi me muero, Bella venia con un conjunto azul y solo una gabardina blanca y se veía tan sexy.

"_HOLA AMOR… PUEDO PASAR" _dijo con una voz sexosa mientras se mordía el labio.

"_claro que si"_ dije sonriendo e invitándola a pasar, ella miraba a todos lados buscando algo fuera de lo común.

"_vamos a jugar un rato"_ dijo mientras me besa y me tomaba de pantalón.

"_lo que digas bombón"_ dije cargándola por sus piernas y llevándola a mi cuarto, la deje sobre la cama y me comenzó a besarme mas apasionadamente,

"_tengo que ir a arreglarme… tu baño?"_ dijo empujándome y saliendo de la cama.

"_por ahí"_ dije señalando la puerta del rincón, tomo su mochila y se fue.

**Bella's POV**

Salí d su maldita cama y me dirigí muy digna a su baño, cuando entre cerré la puerta con seguro y me dispuse a preparar lo necesario, llene la jeringa según lo indicado en el paralizante, y la guarde alado de la mochila para que fuera mas rápido al sacarla.

Teniendo todo listo me dispuse a salir, mientras caminaba hacia el me iba quitando el abrigo, deje la mochila junto a la cama y me subí a su abdomen, comencé a besarlo tratando de ocultar mi odio.

**Jacob's POV**

Bella besaba mejor de lo que yo recordaba, me la iba a comer viva.

"_tango ganas de jugar… deja que te amarre y haga lo que sea contigo"_ dijo mientas me mordía el labio y deslizaba su mano por mi pantalón

"_ahí unas pañoletas en el segundo cajón"_ dije señalando el mueble junto a la cama, ella sonrío traviesamente y saco cuatro, yo en mi mente se pintaron tantos videos porno que veía y lo que hacían las putas cuando nos amarraban, comenzó a amarrar mis piernas y luego mis brazos.

**Bella's POV**

Teniéndolo todo amarrado, fui besándolo para que no sospechara de lo que estaba punto de hacer, besaba su abdomen y cuando cerro los ojos baje la mano hasta la mochila, con mucho cuidado de no meterme yo el pinchazo, destape la jeringa y fui sacándola, cuando por fin la tenia fija entre mis manos no lo dude mas.

"_JODETE"_ y le clave la jeringa en su pierna mientras el gritaba.

**Jacob's POV**

Los besos de Bella estaban matándome, solo sentía su lengua en mi abdomen y me imaginaba donde debería de estar en unos minutos mas, Bella empezó a moverse mucho hacia la derecha, pero no me importo MUCHO.

"_JODETE"_ escuche gritar a Bella con tanto despecho y sentí una horrible punzada en mi perna y no pude evitar gritar.

Trate de moverme pero no me respondían las piernas pero podía sentir las pañoletas que las amarraban.

"_qu…e…me… ha…s…s ech…ch…cho"_ dije tratando de hablar mi lengua se entumía igual que todo mi cuerpo, en menos de lo que pensé no podía moverme, Bella sonreía ampliamente y saco una cajita metálica, cuando la abrió y saco lo que contenía, respire profundo y la mire con horror.

"_puedes creerlo con un solo rose… llega a desgarrar hasta la mas dura carne que pueda haber" _dijo tocando el bisturí con su dedo que comenzó a sangrar.

Bella se sentó junto a mí y tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y me abraso.

"_quieres saber que te Hare… JA… buena pregunta no?... pues te abriré VIVO y te sacare todos tus órganos uno por uno y los venderé para pagar lo que le hiciste a Edward"_ dijo rozando el bisturí con la parte plana, sentía lo frío que estaba y no pude emitir soltar un gemido.

"_ajajá… solo bromeaba… no me darían nada por lo que tienes ahí adentro… pero bueno comencemos te parece……………¡¡siiiiii!!" _dijo arremedando mi vos y riéndose, solo mi cabeza bruscamente y se sentó en mi abdomen.

La mire con horror, no sabia que me pasaría llegara a matarme?, trataba de cerrar os ojos pero no podía, no PODIA HACER NADA, estaba bajo su poder.

**Bella's POV**

Por fin todo mío, MIO, pensé en torturarlo de mil formas, pero moriría y eso no seria justo, tenia que vivir con el recuerdo, DE POR VIDA, comencé a pasear le bisturí por su abdomen sin córtalo, solo asustándolo, el me veía con tanto horror en sus ojos, y descubrí que tenia miedo de morir.

"_no te preocupes no te matare" _dije mientras me abrazaba a el y lamia su cuerpo, cuando hice eso recordé a mi amado Edward y todo odio Salio, sonreí ya sabia lo que iba a hacer_. "no te preocupes solo te dolerá poquito"_ dije colocando en bisturí en su abdomen.

Comencé con una hermosa _"B_", oía como gemía de dolor y eso fue música para mis oídos, luego fue un poquito difícil pero lo hice despacio y con cuidado una _"&",_ reía por como sus gemidos se volvían mas lastimeros, luego comencé a hacer la mejor letra de todas las _"E"_, esa la hice pausada raya por raya. Cuando termine la sangre no me deja ver bien, hice una mueca de disgusto, luego decidí meterle mas palabras_, "F", "O", "R", "E", "V", "E", "R",_ sonreí por mi _"buena"_ caligrafía y al final coloque un lindo corazón, voltee a ver la cara de Jacob que estaba llena de lagrimas.

"_quiero saber que sonde felicidad por lo hermoso de mi arte"_ dije riendo cínicamente.

"_espera si solo lo dejo así se borraran con el tiempo y No"_ dije asiendo pucheros _"ya se"_ me pare corriendo y fui a la cocina, busque como loca pero encontré aquel botecito.

Me coloque a su lado comencé a espolvorear la sal por todas sus marcas, el grito mas fuerte, pero no me importo seguí llenando todo de sal, cuando por fin todo estaba lleno tenia que ver mi arte así que saque el gran vote de alcohol y rocíe todo su abdomen podía ver como se movía y me di cuenta que estaba pasando el efecto así que volví a llenar la jeringa y le di otro pinchazo, por fin quieto continúe quitando todo lo que estorbaba, todo su abdomen estaba limpio y mis marcas quedaron hermosas, de veían abultadas y ya no sangraban por la sal, saque los dos pares de vendas que traía y comencé a envolverlo todo.

Lo echo, echo esta, junte todas mi cosas y me dispuse a irme, sin antes desamarrar solo las manos de Jacob, se veía tan lindo en ese estado.

"_tu me causaste hacer esto… y si me llego a enterar que dijiste algo te mato y te corto lo que mas quieres" _dije riendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, el me vio asustado y luego… luego se desmayo.

Salí triunfante y me fui a mi habitación a darme un baño, mire mi reloj eran las 4:00 tenia 2 horas para llegar al hospital, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

____________________________________________________

**Simplemente es genial jeje* lo vi en una peli y se me hizo interesante como la sal puede dejarte marcas de por vida Google es muy útil XD **

**Espero lea aya gustado Bella si se enojo mucho…**

**Estoy nerviosa mi examen es el miércoles y como me dijeron en mis coments.**

**Solo hacen eso PARA CHINGAR gente….**

**Besos espero les guste **

**MuUacK,,,**


	23. Lo que ella hizo y todo por amor

**CAPITULO [****lo que ella hizo… y todo por amor****]**

**Edward's POV**

Me desperté con un horrible dolor en el pecho, sentía como si alguien _"como mi hermano"_ estuviera encima mío, respire profundo, e hice una mueca de dolor _–mal pensado-_ pensé mientras jadeaba por el dolor, mire el techo fijamente e intente mover lo pies pero… pero no podía.

"_mierda"_ murmure frustrado, todos los recuerdos que tenia de lo que Jacob me hizo regresaron _"falta_ _que el maldito me dejara invalido no?_" dije gruñendo, pero me relaje porque podía mover los dedos de los pies, y eso no me asegura que este…

Me levante con mucho cuidado, cerré los ojos por el dolor, ya que estaba sentado los fui abriendo poco a poco, y sonreí al ver lo que me impedía moverme.

"_Bella"_ sonreí de verla abrazando mis pies mientras recargaba su cabeza en mis muslos _"mi Bella"_ estire la mano _–con un ESFUERSOSOSOTE-_ y le acaricie la mejilla, Bella se despertó bruscamente y miro a todos lados, mientras yo reía por su acción, ella volteo muy lento su cabeza y fijo sus ojos chocolate en los míos, note que tenia unas grandes ojeras que fueron tapadas con lagrimas que empezaba a derramar.

"_Edward?..."_ dijo con la vos rota, y yo sonreí ampliamente de verla a salvo conmigo, después de lo ocurrido.

Bella se acerco con mucho cuidado hacia donde yo estaba y se abraso en mi cuello, la oía llorar y sentía sus besos.

"_Edward… temía que entraras en coma… pero tenia razón el doctor, no daño ninguno de tus órganos"_ dijo mientras sollozaba y yo levante la mano para acariciar su pelo.

"_ya estoy contigo y nunca me iré… oíste nunca"_ dije dándole un Beso en su cabellera.

"_lo se… te amo tanto estos tres días sin ninguna señal tuya… no escuchaba tu vos, ni podía ver tus hermosos ojos, ni sentir su besos y caricias"_ dijo mirándome fijamente… _-ESPERA DIJO… TRES DIAS-_

"_que a pasado estos tres días?_" dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

"_nada importante, solo he estado a tu lado esperando a que despertaras_" dijo besándome y yo correspondí con mucho cariño.

"_mi Bella, me alegro de que estés bien… me moriría si algo te hubiera pasado… te amo tanto… pero que paso con Jacob"_ dije lo ultimo con los dientes apretados.

"_a… pues el… yo ya me encar"_

"_HEMANO… ESTAS DESPIERTO… BELLA?" _dijo Emmett interrumpiendo en la habitación y acercándose a nosotros con una sonrisota.

"_hola Emmett como estas"_ dije con el mismo entusiasmo mientras abrasaba mas fuerte a Bella.

"_satisfecho… pero Bella… tu me prometiste algo y quiero que lo cumplas…AHORA…_" dijo mi hermano cruzando los brazos y mirando fijamente a Bella.

"_pero… pero… pero acaba de despertar"_ dijo Bella abrazándome fuerza y yo solté un gemido de dolor_ "lo siento"_ dijo soltándome.

"_BENDITO SEA… as vuelto a ser la misma… AHORA VETE A COMER… LLEVAS 2 DIAS SIN COMER NADA… ME PROMETISTE QUE CUANDO DESPERTARA TE IRIAS A COMER… aprovecha Alice y Rose están en el comedor"_ dijo mientras señalaba la puerta.

"_anda ve a comer… no me volveré a ir… come tranquila aquí te esperare… siempre" _dije besando su frente.

Bella salio de la cama con mucho cuidado y se dirigió a la puerta mitras gruñía y miraba feo a Emmett, cuando cerro la puerta tras ella mi hermano se sentó donde ella estaba camodada y me miraba fijamente.

"_que me quede deforme o que?" _dije burlándome y el solo se río levemente. _"pasa algo?"_

"_me alegra que por fin te ayas levantado cinco días inconciente… es mucho tiempo"_ dijo mirando el techo_. –CINCO!!!-_

"_Bella me dijo que solo llevaba tres días… por que sales tu con que son cinco?"_ dije alarmado, y ahora que llevo 4 meses?.

"_ella dice eso para hacerse sentir mejor… hermano Bella perdió la cordura… era un zombie VIVO…e hizo un…."_ No quiso soltarlo por que se mordió la lengua como si algo que no debía decir se le escapo.

"_que pasa Emmett… por que se hacia sentir mejor… que hacia… que hay con ello"_ dije mirándolo fijamente.

"_mierda… Edward…"_ dijo mirándome fijamente _"no te has preguntado que paso con aquel wey"_ dijo mirándome fijamente.

"_Ahora que lo pienso… si… paso algo"_

"_hermano… escucha bien lo que te voy a decir… y nunca debes recordar a Bella… el día que ingresaste aquí Bella despertó después de 4 horas, estaba muy alterada, me hizo creer que se iba a quedar quieta y me pregunto en que habitación estabas… y cuando me desprevine salio corriendo dejando un rastro de sangre… SE ARRANCO EL SUERO…entro aquí y se rehusaba a salir, los doctores y enfermeras la sacaron por la fuerza… esa noche yo me iba a quedar a cuidarla mientras Rose y Alice iban a salir…"_

"_EMMETT… TU DUERMES COMO UNA PIEDRA… NI UNA GUERRA MUNDIAL TE DESPIERTA… DIME QUE LA CUIDASTE"_ dije mirándolo horrorizado.

"_CALLATE Y TE TERMINO DE CONTRA… pues esa noche… que yo sepa no paso nada, y cuando desperté Bella estaba dormida con una gran sonrisa, mire mi reloj y eran las 6:30 por ahí de esa hora… me levante y quise ir por un café, los malditos elevadores no servían así que tuve que irme por la escaleras… justo cuando pise el ultimo escalón… vi como abrían la entrada de hospital y…y... llevaban el cuerpo de Jacob en la camilla, como si me hubieran amarrado a el… lo seguí… lo subieron a toda prisa al piso donde estamos ahorita al segundo…"_

"_ESTA AQUÍ???"_

"_no, ya no… deja termino… en el ultimo cuarto de este pasillo lo tenían, cuando me asome por el ventanal vi, el cuerpo masacrado de Jacob, tenia en su pecho B&E FOR EVER… creo ya te imaginaras que significa"_ dijo mirándome con una mueca, yo solo asentí con una cara de horror… ella no se atrevería… no lo creía.

"_todo su estomago estaba tatuado y tenia algo que hacia ver su piel, como abultada, Salí corriendo de ahí y me dirigí al cuarto de Bella, vi que ella se estaba levantado y la tome de los brazos gritándole… que había echo la noche anterior… después de estarme peleando con ella, me confeso que sedujo a Jacob y lo drogo para torturarlo… por que se lo merecía… en cierto modo la admire tanto valor… para hacer eso… no yo lo pensé… pero ese no es el punto… Bella se entero de donde estaba y siempre que salíamos a comer miraba el final del pasillo con un mirada oscura, ese día no hablo… ni quiso comer, fue a tu habitación y como no nos dejaban pasar… se paraba en el ventanal y te miraba… pasaba hora así, incluso paso la tercera noche sin dormir… y con la mirada perdida en ti… la chicas hicieron lo que pudieron pero no la sacaron de su trance… ese mismo día Bella por fin dijo una palabra… tenia que salir a comprar unas cosas… pero quería ir SOLA… no me convencí mucho de ello, pero Rose y Alice me dijeron que estaba bien que era… bueno si así lo llamamos…. Para que se despejara un poco y por fin accedí… ya era mas de media noche y no veía a Bella por ninguna parte… baje por una café para mantenerme despierto… y volví a subir esas estupidas escaleras, cuando llegue a nuestro piso… mire la habitación de Jacob y vi una sombra que salía con mucho cuidado de ahí… Salí corriendo hacia donde estaba, y tome aquella sombra por los brazos y vi que era una enfermera… desconfiado de su identidad le arranque el cubre bocas… era Bella…la tome mas fuerte del brazo para que no se escapar y me asome a ver lo que había causado… Jacob estaba retorciéndose en la cama… como una babosa a la que le echaron sal…mire a Bella horrorizado… los dos escuchamos unos pasos por las escaleras y nos alarmamos… Bella me jalo al cuarto de enfrente y nos escondimos… la enfermera a la que oímos… para nuestra mala suerte se parecía a Bella… con cabello un poco mas largo pero color café… entro a la habitación de Jacob… Bella estaba en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y vi como de su bolso salían… Una jeringa y un bote transparente… revise lo que era y me di cuenta que Bella le inyecto COCAINA…"_

"_LO DROGO?"_

"_si Bella quería matarlo de una sobre dosis y hacerlo pasar por drogadicto… y digamos que en cierto modo lo logro… al día siguiente… dos oficiales vinieron por el… acusándolo de ser adicto, masoquista, e intento de asesinar a una enfermera, ese mismo día nos dijeron que podamos entrar a verte y Bella corrió a donde estabas y se prenso de tus piernas y se rehusaba a salir hasta que tu despertaras… le hice prometer que en cuanto viéramos un cambio en tu estado bajaría a comer… justamente ayer… le avise a Bella que Jacob estaba en prisión y se quedaría ahí 20 años… se mi hizo mucho así que averigüe y alguien lo demando por intento de acecinar a un estudiante… ósea tu…no supe quien metió esa demanda pero todo encajaba por tu estado y pues… hay se pudrirá el resto de su desgraciada vida_" dijo riendo amargamente.

"_pe…per….PERO COMO_" dije ya exaltado

"_cálmate… no te preocupes ese animal no nos molestar mas… y ahora solo preocúpate por recuperarte… NO QUIERO OTRA BELLA ZOMBIE"_ dijo riendo y dándome unas palmaditas en mi hombro.

"_y como están los demás he?"_ dije calmándome un poco.

"_pues bien… Jasper y yo llevamos un record… una semana viviendo entre paredes BLANCAS… pero bueno… hermano necesito que me hagas un favor…"_ dijo entre sus risas.

"_dime…" _

"_ayuda a Bella a que pase todo este trago amargo que vivió… prométemelo y por cierto aun no he pensado en mi venganza me alegro que ayas despertado"_ dijo con su típico tono de burla y salio de la habitación.

"_PUTO"_ escupí entre dientes.

Pasaron dos semanas y por fin me dieron el alta todos estaban contentos y podía ver en los ojos de Bella ese brillo que anhelaba tanto, no podía creer lo que ella hizo… y todo por amor, llegar casi a matar a alguien con tal de estar a mano, regresamos a la universidad para terminar bien nuestros últimos años… todo era mas tranquilo, Jacob no estaba y tampoco estaba Tania… eso si era raro pero, no nos afecto. Todo volvió a ser como antes y sentimos un enorme gozo cuando nos GRADUAMOS…

POR FIN….

**______________________________________________________**

**Jaja espero les guste… ven ya puedo subir un capi en cada historia ESTOY LIBRE DE ESTRÉS…. **

**Pero bueno… se dirán que lindo que bonito ya son FELICES…. Pero NOOO!!!!.... la parte mas importante… donde esta Tania?... a donde se fue?… que creen que fue de ella…?**

**Cuales creen que son las nuevas ocupaciones (carreras) que ellos eligieron jaja… eso también influye…**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Los amo!!! Gracias por su apoyo y comprender mi maldito problema XD**

**mUuaCk…!!!!**


	24. no te podrás esconder

**CAPITULO [****no te podrás esconder ni en el mismo infierno****]**

**Bella's POV**

Cuatro, cuatro largos años han pasado desde que salimos de aquella universidad, me sentía tan segura y libre de saber que el maldito del perro _–así le decimos a Jacob-_ ya estaba bajo las rejas, aun que me hubiera gustado poder terminar con el, Edward y yo nos mudamos juntos a un departamento cerca de su trabajo, Edward trabaja en un hospital, debo decir que es el mejor de Chicago, yo trabajaba en una editorial, todos los mano escritos pasaban por mi antes de ser publicados, yo quería ser escritora pero creo que me gusto mas ver las creaciones de los demás.

Alice abrió su propia boutique, y era una de las mas jóvenes y reconocidas diseñadoras, claro tenia a la mejor modelo que jamás se imagino, Rosalie trabajaba con ella y la ayudaba con ideas para las temporadas, Alice también tenia mucha ayuda Aro termino trabajando para ella, después de que se dio cuanta de sus "preferencias" arreglo todo problema y ahora es el mejor amigo de Alice y de todos.

Emmett y Jasper, terminaron la carrera de leyes y eran los mejores abogados, abrieron su propio bufete, Marco termino igual que Aro trabajando junto con ellos dos.

Que puedo decir estos cuatro años han sido maravillosos.

Me despedí del amor de mi vida y me dirigí a mi trabajo, Ángela me dio la agenda del día de hoy y me dio tres nuevos mano escritos, para que los revisara, le pedí a Ángela que no me pasara llamadas durante la tarde ya que estaría ocupada, la mañana paso tranquilamente y me concentre en un mano escrito que estaba muy interesante, pero Ángela me interrumpió.

"_Sra. Isabella, alguien desea hablar con usted"_

"_Ángela que te dije… no hablare con nadie "_dije un poco irritada.

"_lo se… pero creo que es muy importante"_ dijo tímidamente.

"_Ángela que puede ser impotente a esta hora…"_

"_es el oficial James… dice que es urgente hablar con usted"_

"_un oficial?... esta bien… comunícame con el"_ dije sorprendida.

"_lo que usted diga"_ dijo colgando.

"_Señorita Isabella?"_ el oficial James sonaba muy serio.

"_si soy yo… en que lo puedo ayudar"_

"_me gustaría que viniera a la estación esto es un tema que tengo que tratar personalmente con usted"_

"_pasa algo grabe Oficial"_ pregunte extrañada.

"_me temo que si, necesito hablar con usted y me de algunas respuestas"_

"_claro oficial ahí estaré"_ dije colgando el teléfono y con la mirada fija en el escritorio, se habrán dado cuenta de que yo quise acecinar a el Perro, eso no me importaba pero la curiosidad me mataba, guarde todas mis cosas y me dispuse a salir.

"_Ángela, regreso mas tarde surgió una emergencia" _dije saliendo de mi oficina.

Tome un taxi y le pedí que me llevara la estación de policía, cuando llegue, pregunte a la señorita que estaba en la recepción que tenia una cita con el oficial, la señorita me indico que pasara y que era la tercera puerta a la derecha, camine hacia dond me dijo, pero me detuve al escuchar una pelea.

"_James como quieres que este TRANQUILA… si aquel animal a que denuncie esta suelto… SUELTO COMPRENDES ESO…"_ decía una vos femenina muy enojada.

"_amor… ya lo se pero tienes que clamarte… ya te dije que no te pasara nada…"_ decía una vos masculina tratando de calmara a la otra.

"_como aseguras eso, el sabe que yo fui…"_

"_Carolina… respira, te amo tanto como para dejar que aquel te haga algo… puedes quedarte aquí hasta que termine mi turno y nos vamos juntos… o puedes irte a la casa…"_

"_me quedare aquí, no tengo intenciones de andar por ahí sola"_

"_por eso me case contigo"_

Me iba a marchar para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba espiando, pero abrieron la puerta antes de que pudiera huir –MIERDA- .

"_Isabella… eres tu?"_ dijo carolina mientras sostenía la puerta y yo sonreía para ocultar mis nervios.

"_hola Caro… han sido cinco largos años no?"_ dije la primera estupidez que salio.

"_si creo que si… creo que tienes que hablar con el"_ dijo señalando a su esposo, se despido de mi y entre a la oficina de James.

"_me alegro de que viniera… tome asiento"_ dijo señalando una silla junto a un norme escritorio.

"_puedo saber a que se debe la llamada" _dije muy seria.

"_Señorita… usted tenia algo con Jacob Black?"_ dijo levantando una ceja.

"_fui su novia unos meses y luego lo termine… pero eso fue hace años…pasa algo" _dije un poco asustada ya que las alabaras que escuche, de que alguien había escapado no me decían nada bueno.

"_señorita usted corre un gran peligro, hace tres días escapo Jacob Black de prisión y por lo que sabemos no fue solo lo ayudaron"_ dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"_y por que dice que estoy en peligró… que le hace pensar eso!!"_ me levante de la silla para encararlo.

"_cuando Black ingreso a prisión… empezó a tener trastornos y golpeaba a todo el que se pusiera en su contra, llego a agredir a cinco guardias, tomamos la decisión de aislarlo, y lo instalamos en una celda que es custodiada por dos guardias, cada semana le llega un paquete con cartas, creímos que era de alguna novia o pariente, siempre las veía y las pegaba en cuadernos que también le enviaban, hace tres noches, dejamos a los guardias en su turno, cuando regresamos para el cambio, los dos oficiales estaban muertos y la cerradura estaba rota por tres disparos, lo raro de eso es que los guardias no tenían ninguna herida de bala, fueron apuñalados y desangrados vivos, en su pecho tenían las letras B&E remarcadas con la navaja, ese día dimos la alerta de buscar a toda costa al infeliz… al segundo día recibimos notificación de tres homicidios con las mismas marcas, el ultimo cuerpo tenia una nota diciendo que buscaría a quien su vida un infierno creo…"_ James me dio un cuaderno maltratado y me dijo que lo hojeara, cuando lo vi la sangre se fue hasta s pies, el cuaderno tenia fotos mías con todos mis amigos y estaba marcada con un marcador rojo, y en cada foto decía la palabra venganza, pero me llamo la atención un párrafo.

_-día tras día, traigo tu marca en mi pecho, durante estos años jamás se borro ni se borrara cuando salga de este lugar te buscare por todos lados a ti y a el, no te podrás esconder ni en el mismo infierno… por que tu lo hiciste mi casa…_

_Cuídate Isabella Swan-_

Cuando termine de leer mire pasma al oficial sin poder decir nada, el noto mi estado y me quito el cuaderno.

"_lo ve… usted corre peligro… el hará todo lo posible para encontrarla… ya di la orden a todos los oficiales que cuando lo vean disparen… no podemos dejar a una acecino fuera"_ dije guardando el cuaderno.

"_usted menciono que lo ayudaron a escapar… quien"_ quien dije llena de ira.

"_no lo sabemos, por lo que vimos fue una mujer no muy inteligente"_ dijo riendo muy bajo.

"_por que dice eso"_ dije apretando mis dientes.

"_Señorita cuando mataron a mis hombres… había huellas de sangre con la forma de la suela de un tacón… que se iban alejando"_ dijo mientras me veía fijamente y caminaba hacia mi.

"_y que quiere que haga que me encierre hasta que el pendejo se muera"_ ya estaba enojada, debí matarlo, si no hubiera llegado Emmett no hubiera pasado esto, estaría metros bajo tierra y siendo tragado por gusanos.

"_le aconsejo que se consiga un arma"_ dijo cerca de mi oído que me dieron escalofríos _"fue un placer hablar con usted" _dijo saliendo del la oficina.

Me quede pensando solo un momento y Salí corriendo, di una ultima mirada y estaba James con Carolina abrazándose, sonreía de verlos pero cuando Salí marque rápido a Ángela.

"_ANGELA… COMUNICATE CON TODOS ROSALIE, ALICE, JASPER, EMMETT Y EDWARD DILES QUE HAY UNA EMERGENCIA CON EL PERRO… Y QUE NOS VEMOS EN EL CAFÉ DE SIEMPRE…"_ terminando de decir esto colgué y pedí un taxi, el Estarbucks era nuestro lugar de reuniones, había un trafico insoportable y tarde media hora en llegar, me baje corriendo y vi a Edward y a Emmett volteando a todos lados con el ceño fruncido, corrí hacia donde estaba Edward y cuando me vieron relajaron su expresión y Edward corrió a abrazarme.

"_estaba muy preocupado por ti"_ dijo mientras me besaba.

"_que esta pasando Bella?"_ oí a Emmett muy serio.

"_es Jacob… escapo de prisión"_

**______________________________________________________________**

**Les gusto jaja quien fue la mujer tonta en dejar esas huellas quien la enviaba las fotos… en el proximo capi veremos Jacob POV y Tania POV…**

**Les digo que si no actualizo pronto es porque me fue de la verga este mes les contare luego por que meda sentimiento en este momento (T_T)**

**Pero ustedes me hacen ser feliz con sus coment**


	25. la verdad de lo que tú y yo hicimos

**CAPITULO [l****a verdad de lo que tú y yo hicimos****]**

**Emmett's POV**

Estaba con mi hermano en el peor lugar del mundo para un hombre EL CENTRO COMERCIAL _–¡¡puag!!-_ pero era por una buena causa Edward y yo estábamos en una joyería buscando un anillo de matrimonio… si mi hermanito quiere a Bella por esposa, Eddy estaba tan nervioso, y hacia preguntas como mujer, que tal este?, te gusta el color?, mira el modelo, te gusta?, de solo verlo me daban escalofríos, pero me puso a pensar yo también quería a Rose para toda la vida y así como no queriendo me puse a ver la joyería, mi maldito celular comenzó a sonar, y vi que era el numero de Ángela.

"_hola"_ dije un poco seco.

"_Emmett?... soy Ángela, no encuentro a Edward por ninguna parte, Bella me pidió que tiene una emergencia con un tal PERRO y que los quiere ver lo mas pronto en donde siempre… le entiendes a eso?" _dijo un poco confundida, pero cuando menciona al animal me congele y no pude decirle nada.

"_Emmett?"_ oí a Ángela preocupada.

"_am… si… que?... así Edward dejo su celular esta apendejado en estos momentos, pero esta conmigo muchas gracias nos vemos_" dije colgando despechosamente.

"_Edward, tenemos que irnos surgió una emergencia"_ dije tomando a mi hermano por la muñeca.

"_pasa algo?"_ dijo zafándose de mi amarre.

"_Ángela me dijo que, Bella nos quería ver en el café, pasa algo con el PERRO!"_ dije frunciendo el ceño.

"_mierda"_ oí decir a mi hermano con los dientes apretados y salio corriendo de la joyería.

Tardamos en llegar como quince minutos, nos metimos a buscarla pero no la encontramos, tratamos de hablarle para mi puta suerte ya no tenia saldo, Edward se empezó a desesperar y quería ir a buscarla, nos quedamos afuera un rato esperándola y viendo a todas partes buscándola, vi como Edward corría y me relaje al ver que abrasaba a Bella, me acerque lo mas rápido que pude hacia ellos, para saber que era lo que pasaba.

"_que esta pasando Bella?"_ dije muy serio.

"_es Jacob, escapo de prisión_" dijo viéndome con ojos llenos de odio, _-mierda… aquí vamos otra vez… NO-_

"_Bella… llegamos lo mas rápido que pudimos" _oí a Jasper quien tomaba a Edward por un hombro tratando de recuperar el aliento, atrás de el venían Alice y Rose.

Nos metimos al Estarbucks y Bella comenzó a ponernos al tanto de lo que hablo con el oficial.

"_lleva tres días fuera… ya debe saber que hacemos y donde nos vemos"_ dijo Alice llena de miedo.

"_es lo mas probable"_ dijo Bella muy calmada –touche- algo estaba ocultando, ella sabia bien el pasado que teníamos.

"_deberíamos estar muy alertas… la pinché tipa que le ayudo fue Tania… por dios es súper fácil de adivinar, es una pinché rubia hueca… sin ofender Rose"_ dije Alice llena de enojo.

"_tiene razón deberíamos cuidarnos unos a otros, jamás salir sin celular y estar en contacto en todo memento" _dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice, todos quedamos en ese acuerdo y nos marchamos a nuestros trabajos.

Estaba muy nervioso en la oficina así que decidí dejar a Jasper y a Marco a cargo en lo que regresaba, les invente que iba por unos documentos, pero necesitaba hablar con Bella, ella y yo tenemos la culpa de lo que paso. Llegué lo mas rápido que pude y le pedí a Ángela que me dejara pasar que era un asunto muy importante, pero ella se negaba, decía que Bella estaba en una junta con una tal Carlina, la ignore y pase sin permiso.

"_Isabella tenemos que hablar_" dije entrando con el peor estrés.

"_bien Emmett… que quieres estoy ocupada"_ dijo muy despechosa.

"_Bella se muy bien que mientes que esta pasando con Jacob, QUIERO LA VERDAD, o le contare a Edward y sabes que no le gustara saber"_ dije golpeando mi puño en su escritorio.

"_bravo… bravo y que le contaras mentiras, las mentiras que tu le creaste, para que viera las cosas de una forma sutil… Ho le dirás la verdad de lo que tú y yo hicimos… ACEPTALO"_ dijo encarándome y mirándome con rabia.

"_me perdí de algo"_ oí decir a Carolina quien agitaba una pluma.

"_Emmett… ella es Carolina Castillo, nos ayudara a encontrar a Jacob, ella estudio psicología en mentes criminales"_ dijo Bella tranquilizándose un poco.

"_mucho gusto pero no se como hará para encontrar a ese infeliz"_ dije en un tono frío.

"_trato de armar la historia que lo hizo así y poder adivinar su próximo golpe, pero oí a ustedes diciendo algo en lo ustedes dos mintieron"_ dijo Carolina muy seria.

"_Mira esto Emmett… a quien crees que se lo escribió"_ dijo Bella dándome un cuaderno maltratado.

"_supongo por lo que hizo señorita… que es a usted y a Edward"_ dijo Carolina viendo a Bella fijamente.

"_que le has contado Bella?"_ dije sin dejar de ver ese maldito cuaderno.

"_Solo la historia de nosotros dos, la inventada"_ dijo Bella gruñendo.

"_no me has contado la verdad Bella?"_ dijo Carolina un poco enfadad.

"_no… pero tal vez Emmett la quiera contar el la sabe con mas detalle"_ dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

"_que hay con esta frase…"_ dije señalando la hoja con una foto mía y de Bella.

"_-día tras día, traigo tu marca en mi pecho, durante estos años jamás se borro ni se borrara cuando salga de este lugar te buscare por todos lados a ti y a el, no te podrás esconder ni en el mismo infierno… por que tu lo hiciste mi casa…_

_Cuídate Isabella Swan-"dijo_ carolina… sabiéndosela de memoria.

"_si que hay con eso?"_ dije aventando el cuaderno al escritorio.

"_pues es la nota que Jacob dejo para Bella y Edward… no es así?"_ dijo Carolina levantando una ceja.

"_no… no es Edward… vuelva a leer con mucho cuidado y vea que no coincide en su lógica" _dije recordando esa pequeña frase -_te buscare por todos lados a ti y a el-._

"_no menciona ningún nombre y fueron dos personas que le hicieron eso… y Edward estaba en coma… así que el…" _dijo Carolina viéndonos a Bella y a mi.

"_quienes crees que son Caro"_ dijo Bella cínicamente.

"_no puede ser ustedes dos… que han hecho… que hicieron?" _dijo Carolina viéndonos con horror.

"_que Emmett te diga fue su plan, aunque yo me encargue de seguirlo al pie de la letra" _dijo Bella riendo y no pude evitar reíme te todo lo que hicimos.

"_vale mierda… que hicieron y quiero la verdad… todo…TODO SIN PAUSA AHORA"_ dijo Carolina realmente enojada.

"_podemos confiar en ella… es esposas de un oficial"_ dije mirando fijamente a Bella.

"_si… ella no dirá nada si que quien le cuenta tu o yo…"_ dijo Bella sonriendo y yo solo levantaba y bajaba las cejas burlonamente.

"_Vale mitad y mitad_" dije sentándome a su lado y Carolina en la primera silla que encontró.

"_Así que dígame Ca-ro-li-na.… que le a contado Bella"_ dije cruzando las brazos en mi pecho.

"_pues... Sobre las marcas en le pecho y que trato de matarlo con una sobre dosis"_ dijo Carolina viéndonos fijamente.

"_¡JA!... pues aquí tiene su verdad… Bella el día que despertó escapo del cuarto para ir con mi hermano, muy cierto, pero después de eso, Bella y yo comenzamos a hablar y a comprendernos un poco, así que los dos teníamos un plan, le pedí a Bella que fuera a la bodega y tomara todo lo necesario, pero que tomara una jeringa extra y un tranquilizarte... para que?... para drogarme claro esta… le pedí a Bella que lo matar lo mas lento, pero que lo dejara muerto… VERDAD BELLA… pero bueno Bella me inyecto una dosis muy corta de tranquilizante, me despedí de ella y le dese suerte… " _dije mirando a Bella para que continuara.

"_pues si... Drogue a Emmett… y me dispuse a salir lo torture lo mas que pude… dejando el odio de Emmett y el mío en su cuerpo… la letra no era de Edward era de Emmett… me pidió que dejara una parte de el en su cuerpo… el se convirtió en mi mejor amigo MI AMIGO F-O-R-E-V-E-R…así que pensé que había muerto y me fui… y cuando regrese Emmett seguía dormido, así que decidí dormir un poco, pero el me despertó bruscamente regañándome y no sabia por que…"_ dijo mordiéndose el labio y sabia que yo continuaría.

"_me desperté muy temprano, y claro la vi placidamente dormida así que decidí dejarla… baje por comida… sabe, los tranquilizantes dan hambre, pero bueno cuando baje, si vi como traían el cuerpo de Jacob en una camilla y vi que seguía vivo VIVO… BELLA NO LO MATO… ROMPIO LA PROMESA… corrí de vuelta a la habitación y comencé a regañarla, le dije que por que no lo mato, una puñalada con ese bebe cortante y madres lo MATA… pero no… seguía vivo… Bella trato de tranquilizarme y me dijo que tenia un plan… fingir que se quiso suicidar pero una parte de mi pensó que era entupido pero luego acepte… dejamos pasar unos días y Bella diría que tenia que salir a respirar un poco, pero iría comprar droga…"_ deje que ella continuara.

"_no mame sabe lo fácil que es conseguí droga aya fuera?... Emmett me dio 500 dólares y me dijo que comprara de la mejor, me encubrió toda la tarde, fingiendo estar preocupado, pero no llegue a las 12… no llegue a las 9 terminamos con a las 12… Emmett me recibió y ya traía el numero de habitación de echo estaba en el 3 piso no en el segundo… subimos vestidos de doctores y nos metimos a su habitación… cuando el nos vio trato de gritar pero Emmett le pego cinta quirúrgica en la boca y cometamos…"_ dijo Bella riendo.

"_amarre a Jacob y nos quitamos los cubre bocas… para que nunca se le olvidara nuestra cara… yo lo golpe en todas partes y donde mas le duele hasta dejarlo sin aliento… Bella mientras preparaba la droga y me veía como jugaba al BOX con su cuerpo… tome fuerte su brazo y Bella le inyecto una dosis completa… pero cuando le íbamos a inyectar la segunda oímos como habrían la puerta… tome a Bella de la cintura y la jale pero ella se rehusaba decía que podía lograrlo dejamos toda la droga en su cama y la jeringa en la mano de Jacob…nos escondimos en un closet y varios doctores entraron… Jacob bajo el efecto de la droga comenzó a golpear a todos, y los doctores vieron la droga y lo sacaron del cuarto" _dije haciendo una mueca.

"_si Emmett me hubiera dejado inyectarle esa ultima dosis estaría muerto… salimos después de 3 horas en ese maldito armario… el fue a comer y yo pregunte sobre el paciente de…no me acuerdo que mendigo numero era… pero me dijeron que se lo llevaron detenido por tratar de matar a una enfermera y drogara a un DOCTOR… A UN DOCTOR… Y ASI SE ACA EL CUENTITO"_ dijo Bella riendo.

"_así que el esta tras ustedes dos"_ dijo Carolina mirándonos con cara de niña fresa.

"_SI"_ respondimos los dos y riéndonos.

"_a los primeros que dañara será a sus seres queridos… tienen que hallarlo ya…"_ dijo Carolina muy seria y eso nos cayo.

"_lo sabemos… pero como empezar" _dijo Bella frustrada.

"_con una carnada... uno de ustedes… como si estuviera desprotegido y pues… Bella ya te di un arma no?"_ dijo Carolina sonriendo.

"_ella me agrada… no te quieres unir al club"_ dije en modo de burla.

"_NO… gracias… me tengo que ir… llámenme cuando me necesiten"_ dijo levantándose y despidiéndose.

"_Antes de que te vallas… como terminaste con un oficial?"_ dije u poco dudoso.

"_estaba manejando ebria y el me atrapo en todos lo sentidos"_ dijo riéndose y saliendo de la oficina.

"woou" dijo Bella bajando del escritorio.

"_quiero ver el arma…dame… dame… quiero verla"_ dije acercándome a ella.

"_tenemos que planear algo Emmett como en los viejos tiempos… nadie debe saber…" _dijo pasándome una hermosa pistola negra.

"_ho…ho…ho tengo una idea"_ dije agitando el arma.

**_______________________________________________________**

**Admítanlo no se lo esperaba ni se les cruzo por la mente… los mejores amigos se apoyan en todo… uy que aran…. Ahora si mi Jacob POV me confundí este si es para el next capi… jeje***

**Me emocione un chingo con el fic… jaja amo a esa pareja de amigos y me encantan como hermanos…**

**Quiero aclarar algo… en mi Otro fic… mencione que Bella se mareo pero era por la peda que se cargaba no por que se embarazo…**

**OK **

**Vale los dejo los amo por su apoyo…**

**XOXO**

MUACK…


	26. mi venganza idiota

**CAPITULO [mi venganza… idiota…]**

**Jacob's POV**

Después de salir de prisión fui a dar al departamento de la oxigenada hueca, que se hacia llamar mi _"asistente"_ pero parecía su niñero, la muy…pen… de ella no cooperaba en nada, el día que fue a sacarme de prisión, no sabia que hacer, así que el lo que seducía a los guardias me paso una navaja, y con eso pude matarlos luego para sacarme, tuve que decirle a donde apuntar el arma, sino ahorita tendría tres plomazos EN MI PIERNA, la ultima pendejada que hizo fue pisar la sangre y dejar sus patotas marcadas.

"_investigaste lo que te pedí"_ dije buscando algo bueno en su refrigerador.

"_ósea obvio… yo siempre consigo lo que sea"_ dijo sentándose el sillón.

"_haber dime que fue lo que hiciste"_ dije en tono amable.

"_pues mira… me pediste que investigara a sus parientes mas cercanos, así que el de la tipita, esta en un hospital a media hora, y del gorilon esta a diez minutos… ósea me encanta la ropa que diseñan… así la tipa llamada Rosalie sale a correr todas las mañanas, y creo que seria mas fácil encontrarla"_ dijo comiendo una paleta que saco de su bolso.

"_bueno hiciste algo bueno… y mi disfraz?"_ pregunte mientras azotaba la puerta del refrigerador NO TENIA NADA….NADA.

"_ósea esta súper wau…"_ dijo parándose de un salto y corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Me senté en el comedor, y empecé a pensar como atrapar a la novia del gorilon que junto con esa perra de Bella volvieron mi vida un maldito infierno, así que con las amenazas que deje, ellos saben que los vigilo y no están solos a cada paso que dan, así que mi plan era: secuestrar a la Barbie, matar al gorilon y a Bella, y de paso deshacerme de la fresa que tengo pegada como mosca, yo soy feliz me quedo con el dinero de Tania, y cuando no tenga flojera matare a Edward y…

"_A QUI ESTA"_ dijo gritando e interrumpiendo mis planes.

Tania me vistió, y no me dejaba verme en el espejo según esto era de mala suerte.

"_que es eso"_ dije haciendo una mueca de horror.

"_tu peluca"_ dijo muy feliz sosteniendo una bola de pelos que sepillaba.

"_es una peluca de MUJER"_ dije frunciendo el ceño.

"_es lo mejor que encontré no te quejes OK…_" dijo acomodando la bola de pelos en mi cabeza"

"_ta, tan… ósea te ves di-vi-no"_ dijo poniendo un espejo frente a mi.

"_parezco travesti"_ dije viendo y tocándome mi cara.

"_no-oo… te pareces a Michael Jackson, si no se hubiera blanqueado la piel y no se hubiera muerto serias su doble"_ dijo jalándome para verme en otro espejo.

"_Y ESTO QUE?... TE METISTE A LA SECCION DE GAYS"_ dije mirando mi ropa, era de coloridos con unos pantalones entubados, _-maten me-._

"_no-oo… es lo que se usa en estos tiempos"_ dijo abrazándome por los hombros.

"_mira si me acomodo el pelo así, y me das una navaja parezco EMO… EMO!!!!!!" _dije alterado.

"_ash que apático… pues así vas a tener que Sali-ir"_ dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Respire profundo, y no dejaba de verme en el maldito espejo, todo por una maldita venganza, pase el día relajándome ya que temprano en la mañana le tendríamos una sorpresita a Rose.

"_SON LAS SEIS… TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLA A LAS SIETE"_ grito la maldita fresa en mi habitación haciéndome brincar y caerme de la cama.

"_ya voy" _dije refunfuñando y deseando verla tres metros bajo tierra.

Salimos como si nada del departamento, llegamos a la calle donde frecuenta correr, según Tania… estuve media hora sentado y con sueño, la maldita no aprecia y me daba vergüenza salir así… _-BINGO-_, la vi venir distraída mientras cantaba, paso enfrente de nosotros como si nada y decidí seguirla.

Cuando note que ya no había gente, la tome por un hombro, haciéndola voltear.

"_hola bombón"_ dije sonriendo, ella me miro con horror y trato de salir corriendo, le puse el pie y la tire, voltee para buscar a la oxigenada pero no estaba…¡¡¡ME DEJO!!!, así que yo solo saque de mi pantalones apretados un trapo con alcohol yo lo coloque en su nariz, entre forcejeos, por fin callo inconciente, la cargue y me dirigí al departamento, ella era la carnada perfecta.

Cuando llegue al departamento, la acomode en una silla y amarre sus manos y piernas con cinta, puse también un poco en se boca para que cuando reaccionara no gritara.

Estuve esperando a Tania mas de media hora y no llegaba, note como Rosalie empezaba despertarse así que decidí hablar con ella.

"_hola preciosa"_ dije tomándola por la barbilla pero ella volteo su cara me fulmino con la mirada.

"_no te preocupes esto acabara rápido… cuando tu gorila, cruce esa puerta creyendo ser el héroe… ¡BUM!... una bala lo atraviesa"_ dije abrasándola y besando su mejilla, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar y gemir desesperada.

"_no te preocupes a ti también te tocara una"_ dije dándole unas palmaditas en su mejilla y dejándola.

Me puse a ver televisión… paso una hora mas y oí como tocaron la puerta, por fin, estupida oxigenada, corrí a abrir la puerta y apenas gire la perilla la puerta se azoto, vi a Emmett que traía a Tania amarrada del cuello y me apuntaba con un arma.

"_maldito infeliz… devuélveme a Roce hijo de puta o te juro que te atravieso la cabeza o se la atravieso esta"_ dijo enseñando los dientes y agitando el arma.

"_mátala… me arias un favor, pero como me encontraste"_ dije caminado hacia la sala y dándole la espalda.

"_jjjj… ahora te gusta la onda gay… me sorprende y eso que no te lo corte… así tu amiguita no sabe cerrar la boca, fue a un CAFÉ, justamente donde estaba yo… y no dejaba de decir tu nombre… es muy inteligente" _dijo burlándose.

En ese momento acecine a Tania de una manera lenta y dolorosa en mi mete…

Oí un golpe como si aventaran al alguien y supe el tonto soltó a Tania… error, me voltee y vi que el arma la tenia a menos de cinco centímetros, me moría de nervios, pero tenia que disimularlos, solo esperaba que Tania supiera que hacer.

"_te preguntare otra vez puto… donde esta ella"_ dijo golpeando mi frente con su fría arma, oí como cargaba el arma y sentí que me desmayaría.

Cerré los ojos y oí un disparo, temblé de imaginarme atravesado por una bala.

"_NOO… soy muy joven y guapo como para que me maten…" _chille tirandome de rodillas y tomando mi cara.

Pero cuando abrí los ojos vi un florero roto y al grandulon en el suelo, mire al techo y vi el impacto de la bala.

"_casi me matan"_ dije respirando agitado.

"_le dijiste que me matara… que te pasa" _dijo haciendo pucheros.

"_era la única forma de que te soltara… y supiste que hacer… ahora ayúdame a moverlo"_ dije llevándolo hacia donde estaba Rosalie, cuando lo lleve arrastrando vi en su cara una mueca de horror y tratando de zafarse.

"_pronto estarás con el" _dije riéndome.

**Edward's POV**

"_¡¡¡QUE HICIERON QUE!!!"_ grite desenfrenado al oir la historia de Bella…que se ocultaba tras mi hermano.

"_vamos hermanito éramos jóvenes teníamos 18 años"_ dijo Emmett tomando a Bella por los Hombros y poniendo frente a el.

"_SI CLARO Y AHORA QUE TENEMOS 22 YA SOMOS GRANDES"_

"_23"_ interrumpió Emmett.

"_GRACIAS"_ dije sarcásticamente y me deje caer en el sillón de la oficina de Bells.

"_Edward amor… tienes que ayudarnos"_ dijo Bella acercadote a mi.

"_en que ser un acecino"_ dije frustrado, toda esa mierda de historia que me contaron, lo que hicieron cuando estaba incontente… lo de Jacob… TODO ASI DE GOLPE…

"_no Edward… Jacob nos esta buscando debemos encontrarlo"_ dijo tomando mi cara en sus manos y mirándome _"por favor"_ susurro.

"_mañana… será mañana cuando decidamos que hacer… pero POR FAVOR… NO HAGAN NADA INESPERADO Y TONTO… QUEDA CLARO" _dije parándome y abrazando a Bella por la cintura.

"_claro hermanito… CONFIA EN NOSOTROS"_ dijo mi hermano riendo.

"_casi lo olvido Bella y yo tenemos que ir a cenar…" _dije pasando una mano por mi cabello.

"_Emmett cierras la oficina por mi… y mañana nos vemos donde mismo para desayunar"_ dijo Bella que me jalaba de la corbata hacia la puerta.

"_a sus ordenes"_ dijo parándose derecho como soldado.

Necesitaba relajarme… y relajarme y una buena noche con Bella…

**Emmett's POV**

Cando note que se fueron corrí al escritorio de Bella y esculque su escritorio.

"_yo la vi…. Por qui debe estar…"_ dije buscando el arma que le dieron.

"_si fuera Bella donde la escondería…mmm…EN EL SILLON SI CLARO EN EL SILLON"_ de un brinco salte el escritorio de Bella y fui hacia su gran sillón negro de piel que tenia.

"_linda arma se que estas aquí… donde esta linda cosita de metal…"_ dije como estupido mientras esculcaba el sillón.

"_JODIDA ARMA DONDE ESTA"_ grite enfuruñado y jale el cojín enojado y la vi volar.

"_ves amablemente se arreglan las cosas" _dije recogiéndola y guardándola en mi saco.

Acomode todo y Salí como si nada del edificio, Bella jamás la usa, yo… tengo mas probabilidades de usarla.

Llegue al mi departamento, y me llego un aroma delicioso, entre a la cosita y vi a Rose que llevaba una charola de Lasaña hacia la mesa.

"_por eso te amo tanto"_ dije abrazándola por la cintura y besando su cuello.

"_yo también te amo osito…" _dijo dejando la charola.

Deje mi saco en la sala y comí la deliciosa cena que me hizo Rose, ese día nos dormimos temprano, ya que ella saldría a corre.

Me desperté por el movimiento que hizo Rose al salirse de la cama, trate de volverme a dormir pero no pude, ella se despidió de mi y yo me levante para irme a bañar.

Me aliste y Salí hacia el café donde desayunaríamos, conduje medio adormilado, al llegar al café creí que estaría mas despierto pero NO… creía que azotaría en cualquier momento, así que me forme para poder pedir un expreso doble, me toque el saco y note que me había puesto el mismo de ayer y el arma seguía ahí, la dejaría luego, ahí mucha gente como para salirme de la cola.

"_maldito Jacob… solo busca violencia… pero bueno Jacob me regresara a Edward"_ oí a una tipa que estaba delante mío hablar sola… quien será ese Jacob del que hablara.

"_a Jacob le gustara el café negro un capuchino… ósea con eso que en la cárcel no le dan nada bueno"_

Mierda sentí como si me echaran un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, reaccione y seguí prestando atención a la que la loca decía…… empezó a decir puras tonterías sobre la ropa y sobre aquel animal y como seria su vida con me hermano.

"_puedo tomar su orden señorita"_ me saco de trance el tipo que atendía y me di cuenta que había avanzado mucho.

"_si me das un café negro y un capuchino"_ dijo como si tuviera la lengua dormida –odio a las fresas-, la oxigenada pago pero lo ultimo que dijo me erizo la piel.

"_ojala Jacob mate a esa tal Rosalie… ósea maldita tipa con cuerpazo"_ dijo mientras e iba.

"_que va a pedir" _oí al tipo, pero seguía en trance.

"_ehh… nada ella lo pidió por mi" _ dije bruscamente y Salí tras ella.

Ella paro en donde entregaban los cafés y me pare atrás de ella y comencé a disimular… espere a que le dieran su ornen, me ti mi mano en el saco y saque muy discretamente la pistola, en cuanto le entregaron sus café, me acerque y pegue mi cuerpo al de ella para apunarle con la pistola.

"_tu y yo tenemos que hablar… preciosa"_ dije en su oído y sentí como se puso rígida.

"_que quieres_" dijo sin moverse.

"_la verdad" _dije gruñendo.

**________________________________________________**

**Si después de dos meses regrese… miren les gusto…**

**Siiii!!! Jaja me encanto eso de EMO… ¡¡¡EMO!!! Me lo imaginaba tan cagado XD…**

**Bueno no falta mucho para que acabe ya calcule unos 4 cuatro capis máximo XD jiji… espero sus coment… terminando este adivinen cual viene… SEEEE!!!**

**A UN PASO DE LA FELICIDAD!!! WOOOO!!!**

**YA CALCULE LAS CANCIONES QUE LE METERE POR EL MOMENTO VAN 8 JAJA DE MIS ARTISTAS FAVORITOS X3**

**ESPERO LAS ESCUCHEN Y NO LE HAGAN AL CUENTO… SI-SI-SI QUE BIEN UNA CANCION ¬¬….**

**LOS DEJO BY**

**Espero actualizar pronto besotes…**

**Los amo**

**Tenemos que llegar a los 100…!!!!!!**


	27. a mi merced

**CAPITULO [a mi merced]**

**Bella's POV**

Edward estaba muy molesto conmigo por no haberle dicho lo que paso hace años, pero era por su bien que no se enterara, y no se hubiera enterado si Emmett hubiera cerrado su bocota, toda la noche me la pase… contentando a Edward.

"_buenos días dormilón_" dije besando su frente.

"_hola"_ dijo adormilado y estirándose.

"_anda despiértate ya tenemos que ir a desayunar con Rose y Emmett"_ dije empujándolo y bajándome de la cama.

"_tenemos que ir"_ dijo abrazándome y besando mi cuello.

"_si"_ dije separándolo y mirándolo a los ojos.

Después de arreglarnos salimos hacia el café que Emmett escogió, cuando llegamos no lo vimos y se nos hizo raro cuando se trata de comida el es el primero

Paso el tiempo y ellos no llegaban así que decidimos comer y esperarlos mas tiempo… paso otra hora y ya nos estábamos desesperando, así que decidí preguntarle a uno de los que trabajaban si lo vio.

"_oye disculpa de casualidad no ha venido un tipo grande y corpulento con una chica rúbea?"_ pregunte esperanzada.

"_HEY SAM… viste a una rúbea con un grandullón?"_ pregunto el tipo de la caja.

"_yo atendí a la rúbea, pero venían separados… la tipa no dejaba de hablar sola y el tipo creo que se fue con ella… eran muy raros… tenia la impresión de que se amenizaban uno a otro…"_ dijo un tipo alto, mientras se secaba las manos.

"_recuerda el… el… el nombre de ella?"_ pregunte nerviosa.

"_si espera…… así se llama Tania… pero el otro que venia "con ella" no pidió nada se sentó con ella"_ dijo dudoso y yo me quede helada.

"_gracias" _dije en un susurro y corrí hacia Edward que estuvo pendiente de mi.

"_maldito Emmett le dije nada estupido NADA…." _Murmure para mi en lo que llegaba con Edward.

"_que tanto hablas tu?" _dijo levantándose y tomándome por los hombros.

"_Emmett se fue con Tania… el idiota no hizo caso"_ dije enojada mientras juntaba mis cosas.

"_y donde lo hayamos" _dijo Edward ayudándome.

"_espera, espera… el arma"_ dije recordando lo que dijo el tipo… amenazándose.

"_el arma?"_ dijo el confuso.

"_si, si… la que me dio el James… la deje en la aficiona… SEGURO LA TOMO EL FUE EL ULTIMO ENIRCEL… MIERDA" _dije frustrada mientras salíamos.

"_vamos a tu oficina y de ahí le hablamos a Alice y a Jasper, te parece"_ dijo tratando de relajarme.

"_NO, NO HAY TIEMPO VE CON EL OFICIAL JAMES PIDE LA DIRECCION DE TANIA… Y CUENTALE LO DE EMMETT YO VO A LA OFICIONAY HABLO CON ALICE"_ dije mitras salía corriendo de ahí.

Pedí un taxi ya que Edward se quedo con el carro, no tarde nada en llegar a mi oficina y entre corriendo, empecé a esculcar todo el sillón y quite lo cojines NADA… NADA el idota se la llevo, gruñí frustrada y Salí de ahí.

"_Alice… NO TENGO TIEMPO, Emmett se fue con Tania… y no sabemos donde están el y Rose… dime que esta contigo"_ dije contestando el teléfono muy nerviosa.

"_Bella… Edward llamo dijo que lo alcances en la estación, y no Rose no esta salio a correr… creo que ahí……."_ Se oyó un silencio entre las dos que me puso más nerviosa.

"_Alice no salgan, a ningún lado, tengo que arreglar esto con Edward"_

"_lo siento Jasper ya se fue con Edward, pero yo me quedare lo prometo"_

"_cúmplelo Alice no quiero que te pase nada me oíste…" _dije amenazándola.

"_lo prometo pero tenme al tano quieres"_ dijo triste.

"_claro… nos vemos"_ dije colgando y dirigiéndome hacia la estación.

**Edward's POV**

"_necesito hablar con el oficial James es URGENTE"_ dije presionando al recepcioncita.

"_esta ocupado, no puede atenderlo"_ dijo revisando su libreta.

"_mire le juro que si no se tratara de UN ACECINO NO LO MOLESTARIA"_ dije gritando y golpeando el escritorio.

"_yo… yo lo buscare" _dijo saliendo muy nerviosa de su lugar.

"_por dios"_ dije recargándome y toando mi pasando una mano por mi cabello.

"_Edward… que es lo que esta pasando no te entendí bien por teléfono"_ dijo Jasper, mitras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"_el idiota de mi hermano se fue con Tania… y no lo sabemos nada de el y de Rose… algo me dice que están en problemas" _

"_y que vamos a hacer"_ dijo sentándose.

"_voy a hablar con el oficial que hablo con Bella… el nos ayudara a encontrarlo…"_

"_en que le ayudo"_ oí una vos detrás de mi y supuse que seria de James.

"_supongo que usted es el oficial James o me equivoco" _

"_supone bien… que necesita"_ pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"_creo saber donde se oculta Jacob… pero neciecito que me ayude a encontrar una dirección" _dije con voz fría.

"_dígame con todo gusto de ayudare"_ dijo sonriendo.

"_la dirección de Tania Denali… mi hermano desapareció cuando estuvo con ella al igual que su novia"_ dije muy seguro de mi.

"_tenemos que darnos prisa… síganme"_ dijo mitras nos conducía por un pasillo.

**Bella's POV**

Abia demasiado trafico y sabia que llegaría en 20 minutos a lo mucho.

"_dime que pasa Alice"_ dije contestando el celular.

"_Bella se donde vive Tania"_ dijo muy exaltada.

"_como lo supiste?"_ pregunte confundida.

"_hable por teléfono tengo contactos… ese no es el caso, su edificio esta junto al Lincon Center, es uno de los nuevos, apartamento 16" _dijo muy emocionada.

"_no quiero saber en que te metes Alice pero gracias"_ dije colgando.

Le pedí al taxista que cambiara de dirección pero no podía ir sola.

**Edward's POV**

"_pasa lago malo Bella estas bien"_ conteste apresurado.

"_si estoy bien…Edward deja a Jasper con James, necesito que vengas conmigo, se donde vive Tania" _

"_puedo avisar a__ James… no tardaríamos en llegar…"_

"_lo se pero necesito que vengas ya… quieres a tu hermano no?"_ dijo frustrada.

"_ahora tu actuaras sin pensar… le diré a Jasper la dirección e iré contigo ellos nos alcanzaran te parece" _dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

"_esta bien ella esta en el edifico junto al Lincon center te espero abajo"_

"_como te enteraste"_ dije antes de que me colgara

"_Alice"_ dijo y me colgó.

Le dije a Jasper donde encontrarme ya que James estaba ocupado en su oficina Jasper me deseo suerte y me fui con mi compulsiva novia histérica.

**Bella's POV**

Cuando llego Edward subimos corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al departamento que era donde según estaba ellos, mire a Edward y abrió rápido la puerta –estaba abierta que raro- mire a Rose y a Emmett en una silla amarrados con cinta, me acerque corriendo a ellos y le quite la cinta a Emmett.

"_VETE BELLA ES UNA TRAMPA"_ grito Emmett mientras Rose me miraba horrorizada.

Oí un disparo y vote asustada.

"_¡¡EDWARD!!" _grite de verlo tirado en el suelo, corrí hacia donde estaba y me tire junto a el mitras lo abrasaba.

"_Edward perdóname, Edward reacciona… por favor_" la abrace my fuerte y comencé a llorar en su hombro.

"_hola Bells"_ oí una voz my familiar.

"_Jacob" _voltee y lo vi apuntándome con un arma.

"_quien es el que ya no puede hacer nada para defenderse…… TU"_ grito y comenzó a reírse

_-por dios que hice-_

**_____________________________________________________**

**Ahora están a la merced de Jacob todo por lo impulsiva de Bella… pero que pasara eeeeh!!! Wouuu!!! Se pone mejor see y vieron no mate a Emmett yo también lo Amoo!! jeje*… pobre Hedí le pasa cada cosa**

**Ya estoy de nuevo en Mexico jeje* ya entrarea prepa wiii!! Jaja perdon por el retraso epero les guste.**

**Así por petición de mis lectores y para que vean que soy buena… Hare la segunda parte de Amor y apuesta no van en la misma oración, pero dejen termino el de A UN PASO DE LA FELICIDAD ok… así que si me quieren dar una ayudadita en el titulo de la segunda parte pues gracias jeje*[estarán en la universidad… para que se den una ideita]**

**Los amo ya esta por acabarse solo dos capis más jaja BESOTES LOS AMO.**


	28. la tanquilidad tarda años en llegar

**CAPITULO [la tranquilidad tarda años en llegar…]**

**Perdonenme por equivocarme este es ek ultimo capi espero les guste XD…**

**Jacob's POV**

"_no llevas mucho de que desapareciste unas tres horas, yo creo que ya se dieron cuenta me pregunto si Bella es lo mas igual de impulsiva que tu" _dije mientras apuntaba el arma en su cabeza.

Me separe de el y camine hacia la ventana, algo me decía que tendría que venir, _-me aburro-_ llevaba una hora de estar parado sin hacer nada.

"_Tania ven te toca vigilar me duelen las piernas"_ grite para que viniera y di una ultima mirada.

"_olvídalo llegaron"_ dije al ver a una parejita inolvidable entrar al edificio, camine hacia la puerta y le quite el seguro.

"_mira estaré escondido detrás de esa puerta cuando ellos entren no sabrán que los golpeo"_ dije agitando la mandíbula de Emmett, el solo frunció el seño y se trato se zafra.

Camine hacia la puerta y me recargue para ver lo que arrían, la puerta se abrió y vi a Isabella y a el tal Edward entrar, ella corrió y hacia Emmett, mire a Edward quien se acercaba a mi amenazante _–OK eso no estaba en el plan-._

"_VETE BELLA ES UNA TRAPA"_ escuche a Emmett, y lo primero que hice es deshacerme de Edward, cargue el arma y le dispare_… -mierda falle- _dije frunciendo el seño le di a un lado del estomago no en le pecho.

"_¡¡EDWARD!!" B_ella se acerco corriendo a el y empezó a decirle… que demonios se.

"_hola Bells"_ dije mientras le apuntaba con el arma.

"_Jacob"_ volteo horrorizada y yo solo sonreí.

"_quien es el que ya no puede hacer nada para defenderse…… TU" _me reí de acordarme de lo que paso hace años.

"_ahora amorcito ponte junto a ellos"_ dije indicándole que se fuera con Emmett y Rosalie.

"_hazle caso te prometo que no te pasara nada"_ dijo Emmett tratando de hacer razonara a Bella.

"_si tu amigo tiene razón"_ dije sonriendo y vi como se arrastraba hacia donde estaba el.

**Emmett's POV**

"_Bella saca de mi pantalón una navaja que traigo"_ le murmure ya que Jacob se dio vuelta.

"_que haces tu con una navaja"_ dijo sollozando.

"_mi trabajo… rápido Bella"_ la presione.

Bella saco la navaja y comenzó a cortar la cinta, Bella se trataba tanto y note que temblaba por el contacto con su piel, estaba demasiado nerviosa, voltee para presionarla un poco mas pero vi a Jacob se paro tras ella.

"_no Bells… eso no se hace… eres una chica mala"_ dijo levantándola por el cuello, la beso y la golpeo dos veces con el arma, el cuerpo de Bella callo el suelo, y yo aproveche para zafarme, hice un ultimo intento y jale fuerte hasta oír como se rompía la cinta.

"_eres un desgraciado"_ dije parándome y golpeándolo con todo el coraje que traía.

El arma de Jacob callo a los pies de el inconciente de mi hermano, sonreí de verlo desarmado, el trato de correr hacia el arma pero lo tome de la camisa y lo avente al lado contrario, el se levanto rápido y me golpeo al igual que yo, me limpie la sangre que sentí en el labio , y estaba ves le dolería mas, tome mas fuerza y lo golpe en la nariz, oí un crujido y supe que se la había roto, me acerque para disfrutara de la golpiza que le daría pero no espere que el idiota me pegara en los huevos.

"_en los bajos es trapa pendejo"_ dije sin aliento y cayendo de rodillas agarrandome mí GRAN orgullo, levante la vista y el idota me abofeteo, caí al suelo con un dolor en la entrepierna horrible, voltee a ver a Jacob y vi que corrió a uno de los cajones que había en la habitación, mire por ultima vez a mi hermano y note que estaba despierto me miraba fijamente y trataba de alcanza el arma que estaba en sus pies, no le faltaba mucho.

Oí como cargaban un arma y estaba seguro que no era la de mi hermano levante la vista y lo vi agradándose la nariz y sonriendo mitras me apuntaba con el arma, esta vez no podía hacer nada.

"_tus ultimas palabras IDIOTA"_ dijo soltando una risita.

Mire a Rose quien estaba llorando, le dije que se volteara solo cerré los ojos y oír dos disparos, oí como caía un arma y los abrí, el arma esta junto a mi hombro y vi a Jacob que tenia la mirada fijamente a la puerta, seguí su mira y vi a mi hermano, frunciendo el ceño y con el arma en sus manos.

Jacob callo hincado mientras se agarraba el pecho, tome fuerza y agarre el arma.

"_adiós PEN-DE-JO"_ dije agarrando el arma que ya estaba cargada.

"_imposible"_ susurro y me volteo a ver, no dude y jale el gatillo, note como trataba de respirar, cayo al suelo y ya no escuche sus respiraciones, solté el arma y me deje caer en el suelo.

"_por fin_" susurre tranquilo.

Me asuste al oír como abrían la puerta de un golpe, vi al oficial que Bella me presento, se acerco a mi y me tendió una mano para levantarme.

"_llega tarde"_ dije tomando su mano y burlándome.

"_bien echo"_ dijo sonriendo.

Soltaron a Rose y corría a abrazarla, la bese en la frente y la cargue feliz de que estuviera bien.

"_me alegro de que todo estén bien pero… TENGO UN PLOMASO EN EL ESTOMAGO Y DUELE, MI NOVIA ESTA INCONCIENTE EN EL SUELO… no se preocupen así pueden quedarse"_ oí gritar a mi hermano.

Rose fue con Bella y con los paramédico que lo ayudaban, me acerque a mi hermano, quien hacia muecas de dolor al momento de levantarlo para ponerlo en la camilla.

"_bien echo"_ dije chocando su mano.

"_gracias IDIOTA IMPULSIVO"_ dijo riendo, le di un golpe y se lo llevaron de ahí al igual que Bella.

Voltee a ver a ver por ultima ves la habitación y me reí de ver como agarraban a Tania por la fuerza.

"_ustedes no saben quien es mi papá" _decía mitras forcejeaba.

Vi el cuerpo de Jacob que estaba siendo fotografiado y examinado por el equipo de James, respire profundo y me aleje de ahí.

_-todo acabo- _

**Bella's POV**

Ya había pasado tres meses desde que paso todo eso, a Tania le dieron 30 años de cárcel por cómplice e intento de asesinato, hoy era viernes y me tocaba la cena con las chicas así que decidí salir temprano para pasar a un lugar especial, antes de salir de la oficina tome una rosa de mi florero y me dispuse a salir.

"_Ángela cierra cuando termines_" le dije a Ángela para darle a entender que ya se podía ir.

Subí al coche y no conduje muy lejos de ahí, al llegar tome la rosa y me baje, camine por tranquila por el pasto verde hasta llegar a una lapida que me daba en cierto modo tristeza de verla.

"_espero estés en un lugar mejor… adiós Jacob"_ dije mitras dejaba la rosa en la lapida.

Me levante y sonreí de verlo por fin bajo tierra.

"_idota"_ dije mitras me alejaba y sentía una suave brisa que me hacia sentir tranquila.

Conduje a la casa de Alice para platicar un poco, pero mientras manejaba sentí un mareo, pero no le di mucha importancia, llegue con las chicas y me recibieron con un gran abrazo, comimos tranquilamente pero cuando Alice trajo el postre, me dio un asco, me levante corriendo y vomite en el baño.

"_Bella estas bien"_ dijo Alice tomando mi espalda.

"_no creo que no… creo que me enfermare tengo muchos mareos"_ dije mientras me sentaba y le jalaba.

"_Bella no crees… que…."_ Dijo Alice simulando un bulto en su estomago.

"_imposible"_ dije con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"_Rose a una cuadra esta la farmacia trae tres pruebas de embarazo… RAPIDO"_ le grito a Rose.

"_esta segura"_ dijo asomándose por la pureta.

"_si, si, si lo estoy anda VE"_ le ordeno Rose frunció el ceño y salio corriendo de ahí.

"_por que tres?"_ pregunte neutras me limpiaba la boca.

"_es mejor, así estaremos mas seguras"_ dijo sonriendo

Rose no tarde en llegar y hice las tres pruebas, nos quedamos sentadas en el sillón esperando lo que decía en la cajita, estaba demasiado nerviosa y emocionada un pequeño Edward en mis manos.

Mire el reloj y el tiempo se cumplió, corrimos hacia el baño y me asombre de ver que en la tras pruebas decía POSITIVO, la chicas y yo gritamos emocionadas, y decidimos hacer una cena para dar el anuncio.

**Edward's POV**

La chicas dijeron que esta noche tenían una noticia importante así que iríamos a la Bella Italia, el restaurante favorito de Bella para dar esa gran noticia, esa cena la aprovecharía para pedirle a Bella que sea mi esposa.

Estaba demasiado nervioso, ya tenia todo, lo chicos me ayudan a relajarme y me dijeron que actuara como si nada, al llegar al restaurante la chicas ya estaban ahí, Bella se veía hermosa con el vestido blanco que traía.

Decidimos ordenar y ese ria el momento, Emmett me dio un codazo y me sonrío, respire profundo estaba decidido.

"_tengo que dar un anuncio especial"_ dije parándome, las chicas se dirigían miradas y fruncían el ceño, trague saliva y me acerque a Bella.

"_Isabella quisieras ser mi esposa"_ dije hincándome y sacando la cajita del anillo

"_CLARO QUE SI"_ dijo Bella muy emocionada y me abrazo muy fuerte, oí como aplaudía todo el restaurante y me sentí tan tranquilo de su respuesta.

"_pero antes yo también quiero darte una noticia"_ dijo mientras me abrazando por el cuello, la mire dudoso y ello sonrío mas.

"_SEREMOS PADRES"_ dijo abrazándome mas fuerte.

"_SEREMO PADRES"_ dije igual de emocionado y sentí una mareo horrible y caí al suelo.

**Bella's POV**

"_Edward??" _dije hincándome para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar.

"_Bella mataste a mi hermano"_ dijo Emmett acercándose y riéndose.

"_HERMANITO… NO ES PARA TANTO LEVANTATE"_ Emmett lo abofeteo y Edward regreso en si.

"_seré papá"_ fue lo primero que dijo al abrir los ojos.

"_si"_ dije sonriendo y tranquila de verlo despierto.

___________________________________

_______________________________

__________________________

_______________________

"_NO PUEOD CREER QUEME VALLA A CASAR"_ dije mitras me veía en el espejo para arreglar los últimos detalles del vestido.

"_vamos Bella la misa empieza en 20 minutos_" me apresuro Rose.

El tiempo se fue como agua ya tenia tres meses de embarazo, y estaba a unos metros de convertirme en la señora Cullen, tome la mano de mi padre y no podía dejar de sonreír.

La boda se llevo como todas, y espere lo más importante.

"_Isabella aceptas a Edward como tu futuro esposo, cuidarlo y protegerlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad"_ dijo el padre.

"_SI"_ dije emocionada.

"_Edward aceptas a Isabella como tu futura esposa, cuidarla y protegerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad"_ repitió el padre.

"_SI"_ dijo Edward, lo abrace y lo comencé a besar.

Tengo mi propia familia, por fin, y nada que los amenace, Edward me prometió que cuando estuviera aliviada iríamos de luna de miel, seri peligroso irnos en mi estado.

No me importa esperar tengo todo lo que deseo en esta vida.

____________________________________________

**LO MATE!!! SIIII**

**JAJAJA ya subi el prime capi de A UN PASO DE LA FELICIDAD JAJA ESPERO LES GUSTE…**

**Por cierto… necesito su ayuda….**

**Ya les dije que si are la segunda parte [amor y apuesta no van en la misma oración] pero… necesito ideas y nombres para el fic… me ayudan XD seee!! Porfa espero que lo hagan les prometo……… no se? lo que pidan seee!!!**

**Beso nos vemos en el otri fic…**

**Ya saben que no les fayo y que estan interesantes**

**Jaja…**

**xoxo**


End file.
